Outbreak File 1
by Outbreakgirl
Summary: Eight survivors, One city decsended to hell. Teamwork is the only option for salvation. A novelization of Resident Evil Outbreak file 1. -Updating-
1. Outbreak part 1

I'm very excited, Aren't you? Well I hope you are, because this is were it all starts. get ready to face the nightmare that is Resident evil! I will only say this once and only once: Resident Evil Belongs to Capcom, every character, location, files, item, everything. They do not however own a few oocs, they are mine.

- Outbreak Girl

* * *

_It was a typical night at J's bar. Some uninvited guests crashed the party. Our race for survival was just beginning._

Kevin Ryman is finally getting alcohol.

Stressed out by paper work, getting yelled at by the boss, surviving the day without alcohol, the wait was worth it as he grabs the mug and drinks half of it down. J's Bar is quiet tonight; the bar is a few short on people even if it is a Friday night. In fact, the city has been quiet since the afternoon; he did not really pay attention all his focus is on his drink and a fine looking blonde woman behind him. She looks busy, never once took her eyes off that laptop of hers, he looks at her then something had hit him. He knows that he recognizes the woman in red from somewhere, but he just cannot put his finger on it.

Alyssa Ashcroft is working. She is always working; dedicated to her work like a good worker ant contributing to the colony. Her assignment involves in a report about the murders that have been going on in the past few weeks. The polices have no answers, nor made any arrest as of late. Even the city's trusted mayor cannot seem to handle the problem that is getting everyone riled up. The reporter suspects that something big is going on, something that is going to happen that is going to change everything. She slightly gets a tingle in her spine, that usually happens when she is right about her suspicion.

Mark Wilkins is trying to enjoy a good night. He looks over to his friend Bob who hasn't been feeling right since he came to work this morning. He claims that he is fine, but Mark thinks otherwise. He gently shakes his friend's shoulder.

"Bob? Aren't you gonna eat anything?" He got no response so he tries again. "Bob, Where's your mind at?" This time, Bob slowly lifts his head, looking at his concerned friend.

"What?" Bob responds in a slurred speech even though he didn't drink. "Mark, has the game started yet?" The reason they came was to watch the game together, but it was cancelled due to some riot at the stadium.

"Sorry Bob, the game's been cancelled." Mark replied. Bob just nod silently and lays his head down on the counter, he looked a little pale than usually.

Jim Chapman seems a bit happy. The crossword puzzle that he has been working on for three days is almost complete. Ever since he was a kid, he is always tries to find ways to challenge his brain. For instance; Word searches, Puzzles, Rubix cubes, Riddles, Mix up words, you name it. He always finds someway to solve them and this is no different.

" A-R-I-Z-O-N-A..." He mutters to himself as he wrote down the answer. He smiles and pumps his fist up in victory, shouts as he finally completes the puzzle. "Yes! I did it! Who's the man?" Because of his sudden out burst, he gains the attention of the whole bar just staring at him. "Opps, uhh..sorry y'all." He said with an apologetic tone. He needs to learn to keep his mouth shut.

David King shook his head. He doesn't need another headache today, but it's too late when the subway worker suddenly opened his mouth. His head feels like it's beginning to swollen but it isn't that bad. Drinking seems to calm him down a bit. He gulped down the last of his drink, he then looks to the bartender. "Hey, I'll have another one." He simply said. After this last drink, he'll just leave this place and go on home. The quiet plumber smells something that is a bit strange, a faint odor that made him cringe, something that smells rank like a carcass baking in the sun for a few hours. What could be causing this stench?

George Hamilton is in a depressing mood. Work today have been very busy as more injured people been piling up by the minute. Some patients were complaining about burning skin, headaches, itchiness, and extreme symptoms. Others were brought in injured; carrying bite and scratch marks like wild beasts had attacked them. He has never seen anything like this in his career; and it has been going on for the past few days without rest. This isn't the only reason why he is feeling down. " Damnit..." He murmured. He looks at a piece of paper he is holding; the grim expression on his face changed when he caught a whiff of something foul. The door slightly opens as a man came in, the smell has gotten stronger when the door opened and he assumed that came from the stranger.

Cindy Lennox almost dropped her tray after being frightened by a mouse moving along the floor. She sigh as she almost gotten herself into trouble. If she actually made a mess, her boss wouldn't be happy. Will the bartender looks over to her with concern.

"Cindy, are you alright?" He asked her. She nods as she smiles towards him.

"Oh yes I'm fine." She said as she move to the front counter when she stops, she smells a funny odor in the air, it gets worse each passing second as a new customer came in. The waitress feels that something about him is a little off, afraid to even approach him as he didn't move from his spot. Will walks up behind Cindy as he gently placed his hands on her shoulder.

"I'll handle this. Don't worry." He assures her before confronting the man. "Hey buddy," The man didn't reply. "Look, if your not going to buy anything then I suggest you-" Before he finished, the man reached out his arms, grabbing the bartender's shoulders with his mouth exposed.

Yoko Suzuki puts down her scissors and looks at her new hair cut. She thought it looks nice, she actually did it herself. She knows that it's kind of strange to be changing inside a public bathroom, but she needed to change at least her hair cut and try on her new contacts. The Japanese woman runs her hands through her hair when she experienced a slight throbbing in her head. She tips on her right and almost fell on the ground, this has been happening all morning for some reason. She shakes her head as she gets up from the cold floor, getting herself together. She regrets not going to the hospital to see what is wrong with her. but it just a slight headache. Suddenly, she gasped when she heard a scream from outside the bathroom The girl suddenly backs away from the door and hits her back on the wall. Random shouting is heard after, it sounds like something terrible is happening and she is too afraid to go out there.

"Oh dear sweet Jesus!" Jim instantly fell out of his seat and crawls backwards. He is seeing the most horrific scene he has ever witnessed. The man has ripped off a huge chuck of flesh from the bartender's neck, everyone is shocked about this sudden attack, the poor bartender fell on the ground in extreme pain. Kevin was the first to act before the stranger could attack again. The cop made a kick into the man's face, the stranger groans as he fell backwards landing outside of the bar. Kevin slams the door shut, locking it in the process while he tries to collect on what just happened.

George kneels right beside the bartender and takes a look at the neck. His eyes widen, as the wound is deep for a human bite, It is like the same with the hospital patients; most of the wounds are aimed at the neck.

"Sir, is he going to be ok?" Said Cindy as her voice cracks. Tears are coming down her face like a waterfall.

He doesn't know what to tell her, Will is losing a lot of blood and the chance of him surviving this is slim to none. His thoughts interrupts with a loud bang on the door, the man is trying to come in. "Ahhh!" Alyssa steps away from the window as a man pressed himself against the glass.

"Damn! There's more of them," Said Kevin as he went behind the barrel closet to him. "Somebody's gonna have to help me block the door!" David decides to volunteers with the help of making sure they wouldn't get in, besides, he doesn't want to end up the same way as the bartender.

"Sir? You can fix this, right?" Cindy asked the man beside her. She is very concerned about the severely injured Will.

"This is deep." He said as he gives a diagnosis on the man's condition. "If we try to move him, he'll only bleed faster." It doesn't look good for the bartender.

"Cindy..." Said Will in a weak voice while choking up blood." Behind the counter, there is a key to the back door. Use it and get out of here."

The waitress have never been so scared in her life. She couldn't bare the thought of leaving him behind like this. Meanwhile, Mark is lifting his friend on his shoulder, Bob is not feeling well to walk on his own and he is starting to sweat.

"Work with me, come on Bob." It isn't easy dragging along someone who is slumping about, but he has to get him and his friend to keep up with the others. Jim runs over behind the counter, frantically trying to find the keys.

" Shit shit shit, where is it?" He shouted before he heard a scream coming from the bathroom. "Ahhhh! Are they in there too?" He points to the woman's bathroom where the source of the scream came from.

Yoko burst from the door and accidentally trips over her shoes. She is terribly frightened that something was trying to get her in the bathroom. Someone was trying to get in from the floor ventilation, so she had to leave. She could see that the situation isn't good.

"What is happening?" She questioned as the subway working speeds past her. He used the key to unlock the back door.

"Hey everyone, the door is opened so let's go!" He made sure that everyone heard him; they don't have much time.

Cindy stood in her spot trying picking Will up from the ground. He grabs her hand and shakes his head. "I'm sorry Cin, but i'm not going anywhere."

"No, no! We are going to get through this!" She wouldn't let him go as she attempts to carry him." W-we'll somehow get you to a hospital and everything will be alright." She wouldn't give up hope even in a situation like this. Will knows that he can't make it like this.

"No Cindy, I'm in really bad shape, I'm losing blood real fast. I won't be able to survive." He gasped as he holds his neck. "Please, let me go. For my sake, try to be strong."

She refuses to let go of him. It took Kevin to grab her shoulders to make her release her grip.

" Come on, we have to get out of here." Kevin said as he pulls her along. She looks back at him one more time before she went through the back door. She couldn't fight back the tears; it's too painful for her to think about what happened. A quiet, peaceful night has just turned into a living nightmare.

_Staff Room_

Jim is pacing back and forth in a speeding motion. He couldn't believe the craziness that he just witnessed, he looks like he is on the verge of losing his sanity as his pace quickens. He stops as his shoulder was grasped firmly. He quickly jumps and turns around to see Kevin giving him an annoyed look.

"Jim calm down. All of your movements are making me nauseous." Jim brushed the cop's hands from him. "Look man, how can I calm down when a situation like this is happening? I'm a bit freaked out at the moment!" Exclaimed Jim, leans against the wall while sweating nervously.

Mark placed Bob on the couch while George takes a look at him. David took the liberty of making a barricade with large planks to block the door after finding a nail gun. It should by them some time but he doubts that it would hold them off for long. Alyssa found one door locked, she turns to the grieving waitress.

"Hey Blondie," She said, Cindy slowly looks up at her. "Where does this door lead?" She points to the door. Cindy slowly walks to look at the door she's mentioning.

"T-That leads to the liquor storage room, and there's a passage that leads to the roof." She answered.

Cindy then just thought of an idea, there is a building closely standing next to the bar. If they would go on the roof, they could reach over to the other building and find their way down to the streets. "Yeah." She says. "We should go the roof, it would be better than just staying here."

Alyssa is already working on the locked door as Cindy decides to give a suggestion. "Look, I think that maybe some of us should really try to find some weapons, just in case. She said. She knows that her boss Jack always keeps weapons somewhere around here, she bets that they are right in his office. It happens to be right next to them and only a few went in to check.

_Owner's Room_

David was the first to enter the slightly lit room, followed a cautious Cindy and Jim.

The room is quiet messy, it seems that someone must have been in here already and just tore up the place. Jim went on ahead and gasps; looking down as his foot bumped on something on the floor.

"Holy shit, I-It's the owner." The trio looks at the dead body of Jack. Cindy's face turns pale at the sight of her dead employer in the middle of the floor.

"Oh god…not you too…" She strains as she slumps on the floor. First Will, and now Jack. This is indeed a nightmare that she's been thrown into. "Why? I-I don't understand…"

No one could give her an answer. What explanation could they give for her boss's death and the mad mob that's clawing at the bar?

Jim steps over the body. The subway worker felt sick after seeing the dead body, but he holds his lunch and search through the desk. David checks the balcony only to hear distant gunfire and screams. It seems that the bar isn't the only place affected by this chaos.

"What the hell…?" He wondered to himself.

The plumber turns his head as he heard the cry of the waitress. Jack slowly stands up; he gave a loud moaning sound before walking over to Cindy with the intention of harming her. She stumbles backwards, completely shocked to see her boss in such a state. His eyes are lifeless, void of any humanity in them.

Quickly grabbing a iron pipe, the plumber rushes towards the bar owner. He takes a hard swing on the man's gut and then his head. Jack only stumbles on the ground but somehow recovers and tried to get back up. He hits him again and again until he was on the ground face first and now moving. David made sure that he wouldn't get up again as he took a big stomp on the man's neck, the bones cracked in his neck and Jack didn't move after the assault.

Jim was shocked and horrified; He slowly approached behind David, looking down at the body. "I-I-Is he dead?" He asked as he pokes his legs.

"Well, he isn't moving now." Said David as he shrugs. He turns to Cindy, seeing that she is shaken up by the event. "You ok?" He asked her. She slowly nods her head, but she still looks frighten. Jim cheers as he found two handguns on the bookshelf, so he kept one for his own and gave David the other.

"That's all the stuff, now we can get out of here." Said Jim, as he was the first out of the door. The plumber turns around, wondering the waitress is all right. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard commotion outside the room. It must be the mob trying to get past the barrier, so there is no time to stand in this room any longer.

"Shit, we have to get going". He immediately opens the door and Cindy took after him.

* * *

Finally! Ugh, so what do you think? I'll do better on the next chapter so stay tune, the horror is just beginning! =D


	2. Outbreak Part 2

This is the second chapter of the story, featuring the death of Bob and Raymond, a crazy lady, and an explosion. Just read to find out what happens next.

-Outbreak Girl

* * *

_Staff Room_

The mob is banging against the wooden barricade. They gather in numbers from three to five people that are trying to get to the other side. David and Cindy made it just in time for the door to be opened that leads to the storage room that the waitress was talking about. George is the last to go through it, while motioning David and Cindy to follow.

_Liquor Room_

The group has made it to the storage. There are shelves with bottles of alcohol and lone crates in corners. Kevin leads the way until they came to a dead end, on there left there is a yellow forklift that has crates on it's lift. A ladder is on the side on one of shelf; The waitress has no idea of where it leads though.

"It's a dead end! We are doomed!" Said Jim as he panics.

Kevin rolls his eye then looks to the fork lift and notice a vent. "Cin, there's a vent up there. Where does it lead?" He points to it as she looks as well.

"I guess it leads to the other side, we can use it so that we can go up the roof." She said. The ladder on the side will get them too it, but Mark approached.

"Yeah, but what about Bob?" He turns to his friend on his shoulder; the old man is getting weak with each second. "He can't go through in his condition." Mark is obviously right, he is too sick to climb. Cindy looks to the metal doorway.

"No worries, I'll go and operate the door on the other side so that you can Bob can come thro-" A slamming sound interrupted her. It means that the mob has made it up to the liquor room and is coming right where they are. Those who has weapons prepare themselves as the mob inches towards the group. Kevin grabs Cindy and leads her to the ladder

"No time to talk. Cindy, you go and work the door," He quickly said, pulling out his .45 automatic. "Go now!"

She begins to climb the ladder and made her way crawling on top of the shelf. She hopes that she would make it in time.

The mob slowly but surely makes their way towards the survivors; all of them are eager to reach and tear the survivors to shreds just like what they did to the poor bartender earlier. Their skin is pale and rotting, making a horrid smell even worse when they are in a group like this. Their face is the worst of all, mouths wide open bearing their teeth like a predator getting ready to strike. Eyes with no life in them, like those who have been through death for the longest time. Jim closed his eyes and fired his gun at the mob, hitting one of them in the leg, to the group's surprise; the man stops for three seconds and continues to advance like nothing ever happened.

"Did you see that? I shot him and he still keep moving!" Yelled the subway worker. "Sweet Jesus, what are they?"

"Who cares who they are, just stop them!" Said Alyssa, pointing to the mob as they come closer.

_3F to rooftop stairway_

Cindy crawls out of the vent as she reached the other side. Gunfire can be heard and she has no time to lose. She quickly stands up and run towards the door, she looks for the switch to open the door. She then found the switch on the side and press the button. As soon as it opens and quickly runs out to tell everyone to come quickly; the roof is just a few steps away.

The group stops firing their weapons and make towards the door, Mark moves his friend along.

"Just a bit more Bob, hang on, we're almost there." He assures him, as Bob remains silent.

The mob is down to three as some of the monsters were killed and remaining ones slowly pursues them to the door. Mark is trying to keep with the other to the roof; he could feel his friend limping a bit almost to the point of passing out. George flings Bob's hands on his shoulder and helps the pair move so they wouldn't get left behind. Mark is grateful for the doctor to be helping like this, he then wonders if his friend will hold on a bit longer.

"Mark..." His voice is in a whisper.

"Hush now Bob, save your strength," He said, reaching the door. "It's going to be alright now. Don't give up."

_Rooftop_

"Thank the lord, we made it." Mark said.

Screams and gunshots fill the night air as the city is in complete chaos. The sounds just make everyone uneasy; even make their spine chill. The situation is turning serious with each passing minute and they to find help. Alyssa steps on something that made a crunch sound; she looks down and saw a dead crow beneath her feet. "Ugh! What the hell is going on here?"

"You got me, sweetheart, never seen nothing like this." Said the cop as he walks forward to check out the dead bird.

"Don't call me that, I hate it when a stranger talks to me that way," She said with an annoyed tone. "My name is Alyssa, Alyssa Ashcroft and you better remember it." She turns away from the cop as she feels frustrated and needs to clear her head.

Meanwhile Mark sat Bob down and lets him lean on the wall. Bob could barely move and he coughs up blood.

"Mark, I can't do this. I won't make it like this," He said as he pulls out his handgun. " I know myself the most; I can't let myself be a burden to anyone." Mark looks at his friend as he is talking this way. He never though of him as a burden of any kind.

"Something is changing me," He said as he coughs. "I can feel the hunger, I caught whatever it is that is making people crazy." He slowly brings his gun up to his head; he is really going to kill himself for the sake of everyone else. Mark forcefully brings his hand to his wrist in order for him to stop.

"You don't have to do this!" Mark pleads as he shakes his head. "Bob please don't!''

"You don't understand. If my condition continues, I'll become one of them and endanger everyone. I can feel that I'm actually dying," He shrugs his hand away from Mark's grasp. "So please, let me die while my conscious remains." With the last bit of his strength, he lifts his gun and brings it to his head.

**Bang!**

Everyone turns his or her attention to where the gunshot is heard. Mark holds his friend's limp body.

"Oh Bob..." He said in a grieving voice. Cindy slow walks over as she saw what had happened. It pains her heart to see someone dead, especially someone she knows or been an acquaintance.

"I-I am so sorry, Mark," She says. "I know he was your very best friend."

Mark stands up and looks to Cindy. "It's ok, girl, you don't need to apologize," He was only fazed for a little bit. He was use to see his friends killed right in front of him; this old war veteran thought he had seen the end of war, but it looks like it came to him. He picks up Bob's gun and decides to put it to use. "Here, girl, take this." Since Cindy doesn't have a weapon, he decides to at least give her something to protect herself. She thanked him for the generosity; the sound in the air changed with the sign of warning.

_In front of J's Bar_

A squad of police cars flashing their sirens as they came in front of the bar. Policemen quickly jumps out of their vehicles to secure the area; getting into position with their firearms at the ready.

A middle age officer came out of one the cars with a mega phone in his hand.

"Attention everyone," He said, speaking in the mega phone." Due to the riots in progress, this area will be closed of soon. Please proceed to this check point immediately; if you do not leave the area in time, we will not guarantee your safety."

The people need to be in a safe place; ever since this whole thing has started a lot of people have been killed meaninglessly. Small riots begin to escalate quickly and the commotion at the football stadium was proof of that, the city is turning into a war zone.

_Rooftop_

Everyone heard the warning from up one the roof; they need to get down on the streets but not from the way they came. The remaining creatures are trying to get on the roof too, so Cindy leads the group over to a catwalk. Since J's Bar sits close to a apartment building, they can just go across by jumping over. As they run on the catwalk, there was a small gap between the buildings and it looks to be of jumping distance. George was the first to reach the gap, so he have to pray that he makes it. He took a deep breath and backs up.

"Dear god, I hope nothing can go wrong." He mutters to himself as he makes a dash for it.

The doctor jumps, putting his hands up so he can catch the ledge. He dangles for Five seconds before he pulls himself up. It's good to see that his strength didn't fade with age. After he went, it became Kevin's turn; he successfully makes it over without any problem and so did David, Mark and Alyssa. Jim is next, but he didn't move as he is too scared to jump, the poor man is afraid of heights and one wrong move could mean his death.

"Jim, you can do it," Said Cindy, as she is trying to build confidence for him. "If the others can make it, so can you."

He felt better after that but only a little bit. He finally gave in and jumps across, hanging on the edge while screaming in terror. The others help him up as he was yelling for them to help; Kevin teased him about making it.

"Geez, chicken shit, if that's how you jump, I would like to hear you when you land." The subway working only glares at him and ignores it for now. Cindy looks back at Yoko, as they are the only two left.

"It's now or never, I wish us both luck." She hopes that it's on her side when she makes the jump. The blond makes her way over in success; the only one left now is Yoko.

The young woman needs to build up the courage she needs to overcome this fear. She took a chance and jumps and hangs to the ledge and was pulled up. She tries to catch her breath after the ordeal but there isn't any time, the more they stand here, the more time they'll lose so the group quickly run inside of the building.

_Apartment Building, Top Floor_

Cindy gasp at the sight of a body, scrunched up against the corner. She took her eyes off it and turns her attention on the elevator; it would be faster than stairs. She presses the button to call the elevator and only waited for a few seconds, the door opens but there is a problem. A body fell on the floor as soon as it opened; it looks like someone or something ate it.

"Damn, that doesn't look pleasant," Said Alyssa, she then looks to the elevator. "Ugh, this thing can't possibly support all eight of us if we go in there."

She is right, the elevator is small and only a set amount of people can actually go in.

"Then we'll just go four at a time." Said Kevin, as he was the first one in. Alyssa followed in, then George and Cindy. The door closes as the button was pushed to go down.

_1F of apartment_

As soon as the four left the elevator, they can hear a woman's crying, someone is alive! They quickly run to find whoever is crying, they turn the corner a found a woman in the halls. She is crying over a body of a man who looks exactly like those people who were after them; eyes white, pale rotting skin and blood on his mouth. The woman turns and saw the four and slowly stands, her shoulder is wounded and the front of her white tee shirt is soaked in blood; the woman's brown hair falls on her eyes before speaking.

"Stay away from him," She threatens softly as she waves a butcher knife. "You won't take his body, he's staying with me. You won't take him away from me!"

They heed her warning. It's apparent that she has lost her mind as she is protecting the body of the dead man. She sobs as she lower her hand." They were everywhere, they wanted to eat us, they stop at nothing to feed." She falls on her knees. " I too will become one of them; just like my beloved Fred."

She must mean the man behind her lying on the ground. Cindy slowly approached. "Ma'am, please come with us, there is help right ou-"

"Shut up!"

She backs away when the woman yelled. Alyssa think they are just wasting time talking to this crazy woman. "We can't help her. Obviously she has lost her mind."

George shakes his head in disagreement. "No, she is just scared. She just trying to protect herself." He said when the woman backs away.

Cindy once more tries to convince the woman to come but she refuses again and screams at her.

"Shut Up! Just don't come near me!" Her knife points at the waitress threatening. "I am staying with my beloved! I will not abandon him! You people stay away, leave us be!"

She quickly grabs the dead body and drags it into one of the rooms, slamming the door shut. The group was baffled at what just happened, Cindy just couldn't believe that the woman was so willing to protect her lover's body. She feels that her devotion will only lead her deeper into despair and no hope for salvation. A few seconds later, the elevator opens up and the rest of the others caught up.

The four others saw a trail of blood and it leads to where the body was dragged off.

"What the hell happened here?" Asked Mark raising a brow.

"You don't wanna know..."Replied Kevin. "Beside, now that we are all here, we better get our asses out of here."

_Front of J's Bar_

Officer Raymond shoots multiple bullets at the approaching mob. He is seeing his comrades being overwhelmed and eaten alive by the fiends; the last bit of citizens just went by and he orders the rest of the officers to make a barricade to slow the mob down. He then runs to the police car behind him and grabs the radio. "

This is officer Douglas, Do you read?" He gets no response. "This is Officer Douglas, Does anyone respond?" Once again, no one answers. He curses loudly when he quickly turns his head to hear someone called his name.

"Raymond!" Kevin, and the rest of the survivors came up to the old cop. He has never been so relieved to see him. Officer Raymond puts a hand on Kevin's shoulder.

"Jesus Christ, you startled me, kid!" He said as looks at the younger officer with approval. "I'm glad that you are okay."

"Come on, give me some credit, alright?" Kevin Remarked. They attention turns back at the slowly approaching mob who're blocked by the makeshift barricade.

Raymond quickly opens his car door and grabs his shotgun from the front seat. "Look, we need to get out of here, the others are already ahead of us and waiting to take the citizens for evacuation." The old officer leads the survivors down the alley between the bar and apartment. According to Raymond, this leads down to the canal. As they gotten closer, they came across a gate that is keeping them from going forward, plus, it is locked from the other side.

"This presents a problem." Said Raymond. He cocks his gun. "Everyone move, I'm going to blast the door."

With the survivors clearing the way, he carefully aims the gun and pulls the trigger. The door flings open and motions for the group to follow him, but strange sounds made them stop. It was like a screech like a bat would make, but with a deeper tone. A creature crawls from the side of the window from the apartment building and lands in front of the group. This creature represents a overgrown insect with black and brownish colors, sharp pincers for a mouth, and behind it is a scorpion tail resembling scissors. It dangerously lifts and waves looking like it's ready to strike.

"Shit! Take this, you monster!" Raymond was the first to react and blast the insect with the shot gun. The creature flew backwards and curls into a ball, not moving an inch after that. Most of the survivors were in complete shock of this new monster; not only there are rotting abominations about, but other monster are lurking the city.

"What the hell is that?" Asked Jim in a panicked tone. "This is just great! Now there are other monsters we have to worry about, what else could go wrong?" As if on cue, more screeches are heard from every direction and now a few more of the insects are crawling from right behind them.

"You just had to ask..." Said David. Jim gave him a glare.

Raymond faced the approaching horde of the insects. "You should go on ahead, I'll try to hold them off." Kevin was quick to protest this.

"Are you crazy, old man? You can't do this on your own!" He said. "At least let me help you!"

"Sorry kid, I'll have to decline your offer." He fires on the insect who approached first. "Listen, there is a gas tank up ahead, you it to burn this bastards to hell."

Kevin looks behind him and saw it the truck. He hesitates for a second then nods his head." You're crazy, you know that?"

Raymond chuckles lightly at that remake. "I know, just go on and do it." The old officer fires at the insects as Kevin makes a dash. There are bodies on the road and some of them slowly stands up; becoming the walking corpses that are terrorizing the with weapons fights off the corpses while Kevin reaches the truck. A valve is present and he begins to turn it to release the gas, a hand caught his boot from underneath the truck. He kicks at the head at the zombie who is trying to bite his ankle, but manage to step on it's head and brain matter begins to pour out. He continues to turn the handle but stops when he heard a scream. The giant bugs swarm Raymond; the shot gun he had slid away from him as he hit the ground. Kevin was ready to make a mad dash to try to save him, but Raymond quickly shouted at him.

"No, just finish releasing the gas. Blow them to Hell! Ahhhh!"

One of the creatures pierce the poor man's chest with its sharp tail and it marked instant death for the officer and begins to feast on his flesh with some of the insects. Oblivious to the creatures however, liquid gas running below them from the gas truck. Kevin pulls out a lighter and flicks it. The others are at a safe distant behind him when he throws the lit lighter into the gas.

"Burn in hell." He said before the lighter hits the gas and a stream of fire rushes towards the corpses and the insects. The monsters instant died in the fire, but there is another problem. The truck is also lit on fire and within any given moment it will explode and kill the survivors. Mark points to the canal beside them.

"Quick! Everyone jump into the water!" He yelled as he was the first one to jump. When everyone was in the water, a large explosion rumbles above the canal, instantly setting almost everything on fire. Large smoke rises into the night air as a helicopter flies right past the buildings heading for it's destination.

_Sewers_

George drops from one of the holes on the walls after crawling through from it. The canal leads into the sewers and it appears to be no hostels. Cindy follows after him, then Kevin, then Mark. The old security guard looks tired after his little swim and crawling; he leans on one of the walls and mumbles a few words. " I'm getting to old for this.."

"Is everyone alright?" asked the doctor. The three nodded but he quickly looks around and saw that something is wrong, the others took note of that too.

"On no! Half of our group is missing." Said Cindy as she panics. "We must have gotten separated when we jumped, I hope they are ok."

She paces back and forth in worry. Mark slowly stands up and dust himself off. "Girl, don't worry. I'm sure they are fine." He said as pats her shoulder.

The four can only hope that the others have made it to safety. The only thing they can do now is to move forward. They walk forth into the tunnel; and after a brief while they found a ladder that will lead them out.

_Main Street_

Cindy was so glad to leave the sewers behind her. She and her group found themselves in the middle of a silent street littered with abandoned cars, a slight stench of death in the night air, and smoke rising from buildings in distances. The destruction is running loose like a wildfire, no matter if it's on the streets or inside a building. The four wander around a bit until they are right beside a place known as Apples Inn, and found what appears to be a SWAT van. Kevin is the first to go approach the vehicle. He then turns around and raise his gun at a figure that just appeared from the alley beside him.

"Wait a damn minute, I'm human!" Said the man as he quickly got his hands up.

Kevin immediately recognizes the voice and takes a good look at the man face. "Dorian?"

"Kevin? It really is you." Dorian sighs in relief. "You gave me a good scare, I didn't think that you were still alive after all of this madness."

He opens up the back of the truck as he wipes his forehead. " This is a crazy situation we are in, I've lost communication with the rest of the officers and the station since we've dispatched two hours ago. These cannibals are killing people left and right, I don't know why or how any of this is happening."

The old officer shakes his head as he is clearly sweating. The two hours he spend was the most horrific hours he has ever endured. These cannibals have killed most of his fellow policemen and worse; they are growing by the minute. He turns to the group; he has to get them to safety.

"Ok, we have to leave this area. I'm taking you all to a shelter-"

"W-wait, we can't go yet."

He looks over to the blonde waitress as she has a pleading look on her face.

"She's right, Dorian. There were more people with us, but we gotten separated. They might still be in the sewers or probably close by, we have to wait for them." Said Kevin.

Dorian scratched his head as he thinks about it. The waitress looks at him, still pleading to spare a few minutes, as she couldn't bare the thought of leaving behind the missing part of the group. Dorian sighs as he finally gave in, it will be dangerous to stay in one place for too long, but he guess he'll risk it.

"Thirty minutes, no more, no less." He said sighing. " But if they can't make it in time or if those freaks decide to show up, we are out of here."

Everyone agrees as they begin to wait, hoping that it's not to late for their comrades

* * *

Sry for the delay but I finished the second chapter. The next chapter will be Hellfire, and we'll see what team two is doing


	3. Hellfire part 1

Let's take a little detour from outbreak and dive into the first chapter of Hellfire, Puzzle solving, Blazing fire, and lots of other stuff around here, enjoy!

-Outbreak Girl

* * *

_While avoiding blasts of flame, we proceeded through the smoke-encased hotel. We now knew the true meaning of "hell."_

Jim pushes the hole cover to the side as he peeks to see if there is anyone one around. No one is here and he finds himself in a familiar place. He rose himself from the manhole and found himself in a courtyard surrounded by walls that has windows, three doors are present meaning one of them has a way out. Ever since the Truck explosion earlier, he ended up with three others who were separated from the rest of the group in the sewers. The subway worker is confident that there are no threats here and clears down to the others that the coast is clear. Alyssa came out of the manhole first; she was glad that she finally can take in fresh air instead of filthy, nasty, sewer smells. Yoko soon came after then at last David, everyone took their time to get a view on where they are.

"We are at the Apple Inn." said David suddenly. Jim snaps his fingers now that he remembers this place.

" Oh yeah, this is the place were that famous rock band stayed at." Jim said. The rest of the group is not interested in that little trivia, the only thing that matters is to get out of here. In front of them is a stone monument that has the layout of the square and behind them is a double door that will lead them out. Before anyone even gotten close, the door next to the exit sudden burst open by a explosion that almost blew them backwards. The door was blown of the hinges and the exit door is now crooked. Jim races to the door and jiggle the knob, but no matter how hard he tried to open it, it wouldn't budge an inch.

"This can't be happening!" He yelled in misery. "Why does stuff like this keep happening? Can't we catch a break?"

The only thing the reporter can't stand is whining. She sighs in annoyance then gave a quick slap to his shoulder.

"Suck it up, crybaby. We are going to have to find another way out then."

The subway worker glares at her while she glares back. David rolls his eyes and decides to investigate where the explosion took place with the others following him, even the hesitant Jim who thinks that it's a bad idea.

"Um, yo my man, are you sure it's a good idea to go into a room that just exploded?" He asked.

" Feel free to stay behind here then." The plumber replied. "And my name is David."

"Oh sorry, the name is Jim by the way."

The plumber only nods and silently moves on. Alyssa is kind of curious about him and his silent demeanor, but she skips it for the moment and introduces herself.

"Alyssa Ashcroft is my name, just in case anyone ask." She said in a bored tone.

"I-I'm Yoko." The Asian woman said, seeing that she doesn't want to get left out.

_Boiler Room_

Hot steam rapidly escapes from pipes and fills the room but only slightly, along with smoke. Small flames surround the big furnace and looks beaten up after causing the explosion, it's safe to assume that it won't do it again. As they advance, they found a body on the ground looking half-baked; a similar body is on the catwalk above them. They are the dead bodies of two firefighters that were unfortunately caught in the fire and died where they stand. Beside the body is a walkie-talkie making static noises, a voice can be head coming out of it.

Alyssa picks it up and held it to her ear. She could only make out a few words before it cuts off completely.

"Ugh, damn it." She curses. "I only caught a few word, 'Go to the front lobby'."

If there is a chance for rescue then they are fixed on that destination. Yoko kneels down to the half-charred body and picks up its name tag that's written 'Charlie' on it. She felt a hint of sadness in her heart; his friends would be most upset to find their comrade dead. She decides to keep it with her and whenever she runs into his friends, she'll have to give it to them. She looks up to the other body up on the catwalk then at the door beyond it, it must lead to another level in the inn.

"Um. Hey," She suddenly says to get everyone's attention. " T-there is a door up there. So why don't we check it out." She points to the catwalk above, there is a ladder that leads to it.

"Fine by me. We might as well." Said David as he moves to the ladder. He was the first to climb up to the catwalk. Yoko hesitates but she also tries to go up the ladder, as she goes up, there is a strange whistling noise coming from the furnace.

A pip suddenly burst from it's hinge from behind the ladder and burst from a build up inside. It slammed hard on the bars, causing it to be crooked and almost caused Yoko to slip but held on. She was lucky that it was below her or it would've been bad. She reached the top just in time, but now the ladder is too bent for the two others on the ground to climb up.

"Shit, hey are you alright up there?" Alyssa called from below. Yoko peers down at them and she answered.

"Y-yes, We're alright."

"Damn! Now we can't get up there!" Jim said as he points to the broken ladder.

This room is now becoming unstable. They can't stay in here for long because it could be worse if another pipe were to burst.

"Just find a way into the Inn, we'll meet up somehow," Said David. " Just don't get yourselves killed until then." Alyssa looks to Jim then sighs, she'll have to stick with him for a while.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll manage…. somehow." she said.

They went their separate ways as they are divided for the time being, David with Yoko and Alyssa with Jim. The pair on the ground goes back to the Courtyard to try to get inside the inn. Yoko observes the other body and takes his dog tag as well and put it in her pocket with the other. David only looks without a word and gave a short sigh.

_Apple Inn Square_

The plumber opens the door and found himself in the corridor of the Inn. The window in front of him has a good view of the courtyard and he noticed one zombie roaming around out there. Now that he remembers it, there was a body in front of a door before they went inside of the boiler room. Must have came back to life somehow, but he doesn't see Alyssa and Jim. He assume that they dodged the corpse and made it inside. He took note of the door right around the corner that could lead them to somewhere.

The gun that he is carrying is empty. He won't be able to protect himself and Yoko unless he finds more bullets, so until then, he'll have to find something that will pass as a weapon. They reach the door; they heard a voice on the other side of the door, a cry for help from another person. David opens the door to reach this person in need.

_Northwest Passage 3_

A man is on the floor with a zombie that has him pinned down. He is struggling with the corpse on top of him, trying to break free of it's grasp. The plumber came quickly kicks the person and it rolls a few feet away before trying to stand. The stranger quickly grabs a steel pipe that was lying besides him and runs over to beat the zombie mercilessly. After a few hits, he stops, catching his breath before look over to the pair that came to his rescue.

"Thank you for helping me. I thought I was done for." He said.

"No problem," Said David. "Who are you, anyway?"

He was quick and strait to the point, if all of this is over quick they can keep going.

"My name is Miles, Miles Regis." He said, he is a white male that looks to be in his mid or late 20's. He has a shaved head, wearing a wrinkled green jacket with a black shirt and blue jeans. He reached his hand out to the plumber for a handshake and he accepted it.

"David King." He simply said after the handshake. Yoko introduced herself after.

"And I'm Yoko Suzuki." She said.

"Pleasure," Said Miles. He now has an anxious eye on at both of them. "Have anyone of you seen a woman?" The pair didn't know what he was talking about; they haven't seen anyone else since they arrived in the Inn. Both of them shook their head.

"No, we haven't" Said Yoko. Miles cursed under his breath.

"Damn it, just my luck," He looks disappointed at the fact that they haven't seen this person. "Please, you have to help me search for my wife. We gotten separated and she could be anywhere within this hell hole."

The pair has no choice but to accept his offer, besides, it's better to have more people to increase the chance for survival. When they said yes, he had a look of relief on his face. He was glad to hear that they'll help him, better so search with others than by himself. Now the first thing they need to thing about is where to go for the time being, there is a lot of ground to cover for a way out of the flaming hotel. Miles was the first one to speak.

"I got a plan: the first place we'll go is the security room. We need some supplies, the cameras will let us explore some rooms and it has a passage that leads to the front lobby." The information is useful, but how did he know all of this stuff?

"I take it you use to work here, huh?" Asked the plumber. The man nods to his answer.

"Yes, Use to be a security guard here," He answered. "There's no time to lose, I know the way to the room through a secret way." He points to an open window and motions the pair to follow him though. It leads to a balcony; the night air gives them an uneasy chill. They know that people are dying and their screams can sometimes be heard and distant explosions. They are doing their best to ignore them for now and focus on what's more important.

"You see the ledge right next to us?" Said Miles. "We can shimmy along the edge to get to the fire escape that's just around the other end."

"Oh, so you have done this before?" Asked Yoko, just out of curiosity.

"Once or twice," He replied. "Knew a co-worker who use this as a short cut all the time. He's kind of a crazy thrill seeker."

He went first as he carefully puts his front on the wall and slowly moves sideways on the edges. One slip up and he'll go splatter below, oh the memories on when he was scared when he done this before. He slides himself past a window and inside he can see the flames building up in the room. Hopefully the security room won't be on fire or they'll lose any chance of escaping this place. David decide to go when there is enough space, he press his chest against the wall and moves slowly. Yoko is extremely nervous; she doesn't do well with tight spaces. She just can't look down and she'll be fine, she doesn't want to be a nuisance.

She follows them by sliding on the edge as well; she can see that Miles have already reached the corner and getting closer to the fire escape. A crow is circling above the building slowly, seeming to be interested in the humans that are on the edge of the building. Two more crows joins in the circling and made several ominous caws, this made the trio very nervous. One of the crows lingers close to them; its red eyes gleaming as it is picking its target. It suddenly swoops in and attempts to attack Yoko, the window she passed burst from the heat that was building up. The crow unfortunately got caught in the blast and fell to it's doom, the two other crows hovers around them still.

The trio didn't expect bird to attack them, the animals seems to be influenced by something that's making them vicious to the point that they are a threat. The Asian was lucky that she didn't get hit, but there is two more waiting to attack. Miles is almost to the fire escape as it was close to his reach; the two birds were getting closer to them now as it looks like they are ready to strike. It is difficult to use a weapon while they are facing the wall, so far, Miles still has the iron pipe while David has an empty gun and Yoko is defenseless. The former security guard finally made it and gave a sigh of relief, he waits for the two to make progress but then motions for them to hurry as the crows gets ready to attack. Once again, they set their sights Yoko since she pretty much the farthest away from the group.

They pull on her jacket with their beak and feet, terrorizing the poor girl trying to make her fall. David stops were he is and notice the crows tormenting the woman, he is almost to the fire escape but he has to help her some how. He turns to Miles and stretches his hand.

"Give me the iron pipe," He quickly says. "Hurry!"

The former guard hesitates at first but the has no choice but to comply. He tossed the pip over to the plumber and he caught it with he left hand. He switched it over to his right and goes over to deal with the birds. He swings the weapon on the closest crow, hoping that it would connect to pry off Yoko. The crows flew out of the way and distance themselves away; this gave the pair a chance to continue to move on the edges until finally making it to the platform. Yoko was glad that she made it through with the help of her companions, she would have fallen off by the attacking birds and it was a ling way down. She looks at them both and lowers her head gratefully.

"Thank you." She said. David only nods and hand the guard back his weapon. Miles smiles at her and waves for her to get to the ladder before the birds come again. below them is another platform that has a door that they need to get to.

_Northwest Passage 2_

They are back inside the inn after going through the door and there is no sign of any fire here. The Security door is right in front of them, but there is a problem.

"Crap…I forgot." Cursed Miles as he looks at a panel on the side of the door. "The door can't be opened unless we find the key card or put in the pass code, I had forgotten about that." This is just their luck.

"Well, it must be around here somewhere," David said as he turns to the man. "Have any bright ideas on where to look?"

Miles thought real hard as he thinks back on his security guard days. "Huh, now that I think about it, they always keep a spare key card in the management room," He suddenly said. "We can check there first. It's actually close from here. "

Everyone is in agreement, but then they heard a sudden moan from around the corner from them. It was only one zombie, nothing to worry about but sill; the plumber needs to find some ammo. The guard took care of the zombie and the group moves on in the passageway, and Miles leads them to a door that leads on to another part of the hotel.

_Corridor_

The hallway on their left is covered in flames. It's impossible to get through because of the heat and there is a huge gap in between, luckily they don't need to go that way. On the right, they need to go pass two corners to get to the room they are looking for. They went on their way and only pass one zombie; they'll probably deal with it later once they leave the office.

_Boiler Management Office_

The room was very small, and very messy. Paper was everywhere and also a few bottles with chemicals inside. Miles goes over to the desk and starts to look in the drawers for the key. Meanwhile, Something caught David's eye in the corner of his eye. There was a teaser beside him and he picks it up to see if it works. It sparks when he turns it on then he saw a broom in the corner, the brush side was half broken so he broke it completely off. Yoko turns to see what he is doing.

"Um…what are you doing?" She asks while he pulls duct tape from his tool back.

"Making a makeshift stun-rod." He simply answered. It was better than not finding any bullets, it took him a few seconds to make and at the same time, the former guard found the key card.

_A few moments earlier_

_Corridor_

Jim and Alyssa were glad that they pass the corpse when he came back to life and moved from the door. The ghoul on the other side beats on the door trying to get in. They run down the corridor, as they run down the path, fire can be seen coming from an open gap above them. A zombie just noticed them close by and walks toward them.

"Ok Jim, remember what your cousin Benny told you, aim and shoot." Jim said to himself and fires at the legs on accident. The zombie tumbles down and that gave the pair the chance to run by it. At the end of the hall, there is a staircase and they went up, a room is blocked by flaming debris so there's no way they can go in that room. They continue on and found a dead end, as there was a gap with flames. There is also a door that has a panel on the side.

"Hmm, must lead to a important room." Said Alyssa, looking at the panel. "We can't get in without a pass code." They would have to find the information they need to open the door. "Alright, Jimmy, time we explore the place of what we are looking for." She has no trouble in seeking a pass code, but Jim sighs in aggravation.

"This is stupid, it's just one trial after another." He complains. The reporter rolls her eyes.

"Quit your bitching and let's look! Complaining isn't going to get us no where!" She walks away from the door and enters one of them. Jim grumbles and follows her in.

_Room 204_

"What the hell is that?" Asked Jim as he points to something strange on the wall. A big panel can be seen with glowing red squares that shows the continent of Europe. The reporter shrugs and notices that only two of the squares are not lit. The subway worker approach a small vault with a figure of a man in armor riding a horse with word inscribed on the bottom. "When the Earth is tinted with red blood, the guardian knight will cut the way through." He reads out loud. He pulls on the vault door, but it was locked so he looks to the map panel and thinks for a moment.

"Hey Alyssa, I think what we are looking for is in here," he points to the vault and told her it was locked.

"Ok, so how do we get it opened?" She asks. Jim looks to the map and points to the not-lit squares.

"It's simple, we got to lit up those squares and complete the puzzle," He replied. "But then again, how do we light them?"

"Hate to say this, but I guess we will just have to explore the rooms for clues." She said with a smirk. "Things are just getting interesting."

The subway worker sighs again and knows she is right. When he looks at the board, he saw what appears to be the landmass of Spain and Finland that are in the area on the non-lit squares. He then would decide to put them in consideration and catches up with Alyssa who has already left with him and went into another room.

_Room 202_

"Ahhh! Help!" The reporter is in trouble as she is struggling with an undead employee of the hotel staff. Jim tires to carefully aim so he can hit the zombie. He took a shot in it's back and it was enough for the zombie to release it's grip on her. He fires a few more times before the body stopped moving. The reporter sighs in relief and looks to him.

"Well well, you're not as useless as I thought." She said with a smirk. Jim could only mumble.

They look on the left and saw a painting of an old castle and a nameplate below it saying 'No. 4 Spain." and a small switch next to it. Alyssa press the button with curiosity and heard a dinging noise.

"Uhhh, I think this is the clue we are looking for." She suddenly said. Jim snaps his finger and nods.

"Ah! I think I get it now, I noticed that on the map, the spots where Spain and Finland weren't lit. We just have to look for Finland's painting now and we'll be set."

The female reporter nods. "Right, now that we figured that out, I bet we better look in the rooms downstairs."

Jim was proud of himself as he thought of the idea; this wasn't even a challenging puzzle.

_Corridor_

The duo went back down stairs and started to look in the rooms for the right painting. They searched for one at a time from room 104 to 102. When they went in the last door and found their castle of Finland and Alyssa also found a very good Item, a dead body was carrying a shot gun in it's arms and she decide to make use of it. No matter how hard Jim tried to plead for a trade of weapons, she refuse to hand it over, she smiles deviously as she can't wait to use it on an unfortunate sap.

_Room 202_

The vault was open at last and now there was a file inside and it has the pass code they need to get into the security room.

"We did it, now we can move and get out of this place. I wonder if the others are ok." Jim wondered out loud.

"Relax Jimmy, I'm sure they are fine." Alyssa replies. "I'm starting to think that you are starting to lose faith." Jim just shook his head.

"Man, I'll losing my sanity before my faith." He remarks lowly.

* * *

Well my children, another chapter gone and you'll bet that the next one will have a secret surprise!


	4. Hellfire Finale

This chapter contains the introduction of Lickers, an easy puzzle, finding a fake jewel, Betrayal, and an early arrive of the Boss. Think I'm lying? Red to find out, this is the last chapter of the Hellfire Scenario

- Outbreak Girl

* * *

_Corridor_

"Okay, It's two, two, eight, and seven."

Alyssa press the numbers on the panel and heard a buzzing sound following a click. The door is now open. The reporter and subway employee sighs in union with relief, they are now getting somewhere. The two opens the door and enters one at a time, but; what the fail to notice was that something was moving outside of the window behind them. It moved along slowly up until it disappears for anyone to see. If they have noticed, it wouldn't make any difference, because the creature will show itself to them and it won't be a pretty encounter.

_Northwest Passage 2_

Here in this very hallway, David, Yoko, and Miles head towards the Security door that they have attempted to open. They now have the card key they need and can finally move on ahead. They cannot however leave the burning hotel yet as they are looking for their lost companions that are also wandering around somewhere. The former security guard first walks up to the door and slide the key down the panel and it gives a loud beeping sound. He turns to the two and gave the thumbs up. "We're in." he said triumphantly. Now they are allowed to proceed further and restock on items and form a plan.

_Security Office_

The trio enters the room and thankfully isn't on fire . On the side, there are computer monitors; some of them work properly while the others are blank, possible that the flames damage some of the cameras. A movement has caught their attention and bother of the men readied their weapons and points it at two approaching figures.

"Whoa, hey hold up!" Said a familiar and high voice. The figures are recognizable as Jim and Alyssa and both sides sighs in relief.

Yoko was the most relieved of all that both them are ok. "I'm so glad that you guys are ok." She said as she walks up to them. Alyssa gave a small smirk as she pump the shotgun she was carrying.

"No need to worry, it wasn't all that bad," Said the reporter. She noticed the extra survivor with them and so does the subway worker. "I see you brought a friend, care to tell us your name?"

"Miles, a pleasure." Miles simply responded. "Follow me, this is way that will lead us to the front lobby. "He moves past the two and motions the others to follow him. In the corner of the room, there is a statue up against the wall and an empty bookcase beside it that looks suspicious. He looks up and down at the statue's head as he was looking for something. He curses, as he obviously couldn't find it. "Shit, the jewel isn't there."

The others looked at him confused then noticed that there is a slot on the statue's head. Something important was in it, but now it's lost somewhere. The man turns to them and points to the bookcase.

"Hey, mind pushing the bookcase for me?" He asked. David decided to oblige and goes to the side and push the lightweight bookcase and push. It slides easily on its side and behind it is a door. It is shut tight and there seem to be no doorknob. Miles shakes his head. "It's no good, the only way to open the door is that we find the red jewel." He said as he moves to the computer monitors and look at the ones that still works. "I thought it would be in here and make our escape a bit easier. Guess I was wrong about that." The others look up and the working screens, and they all blink in surprise as something caught their attention. A pinkish blur made it's way across the screen; it then hops on the corner where the security camera is visible.

"W-what the hell is that?" Asked Jim in a frantic voice as he points to the screen. The pinkish skin creature slowly crawls down the walls, out of view for them to see. The survivors now have grim looks on their face. They now have something waiting for them outside the room, possible strong than the zombies so far. Jim was hanging his head miserably, he doesn't want to go out there and meet the creature. The reporter beside feels the same way, but she didn't show as her face is trying to be calm. Yoko has a worried look on her face; she holy hope that she doesn't encounter the creature, but it's too much to wish for.

Miles, on the other hand noticed a different problem. On his left, a monitor she him a electrical emergency ladder, it was right beside the balcony overlooking the front lobby, the place they need to go and get out of here. He saw that it wasn't responsive as it was out of power, things are much harder now, even if they get the secret door open, they wouldn't have nothing to climb down to safety.

"It looks like we have more problems." He stated. He points to the screen where the ladder is. "The power of the emergency ladder is off and we'll need it to get us down to the lobby. Unless we can turn on the power, it would be impossible for us to get down." Yoko looked concerned along with Jim and Alyssa; David only crossed his arms as he gets the gist of the possible task.

"So," Began the plumber. "I guess the plan is that we have to split up and get the power working and find the gem."

Jim lets out a frustrated sigh, he know that it would come to something like this, so he decide to put his fate into his own hands.

"Uh…ok, I v-volunteer to go to fix the power," He said with a nervous tone. "I know a thing or two to get something like this done."

The subway working can't possibly do this alone, Alyssa shrugs her shoulders and decides to speak up. "Well, I guess I'm going with Jim. I don't feel like looking for some fake jewel." It's decided; Jim and Alyssa are going to go to the power supply room while the other three with look for the item to open the emergency door. Miles then hands them the floor plan of the entire Hotel.

"You'll need this more than us," He said as he points to a room. "This is the room you'll be going to restore the power to the ladder. Once you turn it on, come back here." After that, he looks to Yoko and David. "Now then, we need to gather the supplies we can before going out there, we don't have much time to loose."

Jim lets out a frustrated sigh, he know that it would come to something like this, so he decide to put his fate into his own hands. "Uh…ok, I v-volunteer to go to fix the power," He said with a nervous tone. "I know a thing or two to get something like this done."

The subway worker can't possibly do this alone, Alyssa shrugs her shoulders and decides to speak up. "Well, I guess I'm going with Jim. I don't feel like looking for some fake jewel." It's decided; Jim and Alyssa are going to go to the power supply room while the other three with look for the item to open the emergency door. Miles then hands them the floor plan of the entire Hotel.

Everyone scatters around the room to collect weapons and ammo. Yoko spots a gun on the table in front of her, she is very nervous about picking it up let alone touching it. She has never used a firearm in her life, but during this time of crisis, she'll have to learn how to use it in order to protect herself. She slowly, but surely, picks up as her hands were slightly shaking. She gasped when a brown glove touches her shoulder; she turns her head and sighs that it was only David.

"You alright?" he asked, noticing that her hands were shaking. "Never used a gun, have you? She shook her head, answering his question. He scratched his head as to what to do with her, he might even have to teach her on how to use the weapon and she'll have to be a fast learner. "Tell you what, I'll teach you how to use it."

The young woman's eyes lit up, could he really teach her? It would be helpful if he did. "Thank you." She replied softly. He only nodded and found some ammo for his empty handgun.

She is really grateful that David is helping her, she would be useful if she only help in some kind of way for the group as long as she is alive, not just someone who is a burden. Her eye caught on to something strange on the corner of her eye, a small, silver key that's on the edge of the table and she picks it up. Miles looks at the key as well. "Well, you found the Silver relief key, that could come in handy," He said then holds his hand. "Mind if you let me keep it?"

She looks at the key once more, then finally gives it to him. "Ok I understand," She said, then notice that he doesn't look lively than he was a few moments ago. "What is the matter?" She asked him as he return the gaze.

"I-I'm just worried about my Victoria, she could be anywhere around here." He said as he holds his forehead. "She means the world to me, I'm incomplete without her." He was starting to sweat a little bit as the more he thought about it. Yoko then decides to cheer him up a bit.

"Don't worry, we will find her." She reassures him. " We promised that we will, isn't that right, David?"

The plumber once again nods. Now that everyone is stocked up, they have gone their separate ways, promising to return once they have completed their objective.

_Northwest Passage 2_

Alyssa opens the door and points the shotgun forward, so far, nothing out of the ordinary. The pair moves on ahead as the hallway is pretty empty, the map they looked at earlier tells them that the supply room is at the Northwest Passage bellow them. The first place they went to is down the hall and saw the door that leads to two possible door they could go through: The one in front of them or the other beside them around the corner. Jim suggested trying the side door and the reporter agrees somewhat.

_Owner's Room_

Smoke can be seen rising from a giant gap at the side of the owner's room. When approached by the pair, they can see a room down below so they decide to give it a try of going down. A crate can be seen below the, which serves for them to jump on to safety. Jim motions for Alyssa to go first. She rolls her eyes and drops down landing on the crate, and the man follows after her. The room is in flames and the wooden floor and crates; the pair quickly lives the room towards the nearest door.

_Northwest passage 1_

The blonde woman coughs as she closed the door behind her; light smoke can be seen floating on the ceiling but it was the least of their worries. A soft hissing caught both of their attention and both of them raise their weapons. Their backs are on the wall as the approach the corner. No zombie they ever seen can hiss like than, so it must be a new horror. Alyssa is the fist to react and quickly turns the corner. Nothing was there, but she still didn't let her guard down.

"What is it? Do you see it?" Whispered Jim as he peeks around the corner. He then felt something warm and slimy on his shoulder, his heart races as he slowly looked at his shoulder then up at the ceiling. His eyes lits up and he fell backwards and screams, the reporter turns around and sees what the subway working was screaming about. A skinless creature with no eyes was on the ceiling, it growled loudly at Jim who was the closest and started to open it's mouth. It whipped out it's tongue and attempts to pierce it at the young man's body, luckily, he moved out of the way franticly and hides behind his partner. "Kill him, kill that son of a bitch!" he shouted.

At his command, the blonde woman opened fired at the creature and it fell off the ceiling in pain. It violently writhes on the floor and to make sure that it was finished, the reporter fires tow more rounds and it stopped moving. They looked at the body of the dead tongue lasher, the young man sighs in relief and shook his head.

"It's crazy man, I was almost killed." He said. "Thanks to you, my life was saved, I owe you one."

Alyssa smirks as she cocks her shotgun. "Heh, bet you wish you had one of these." She said. The worker sighs as he moved past her.

"A simple 'your welcome' would suffice." He mutters to himself.

A picture with the layout of the first floor can be seen and it tells them that they are in the right place and the supply room is beside the picture. The door however is locked as they have just discovered, fortunately, the blonde woman has a plan. She reach within her sleeve and pulls out a paper clip, After bending it strait, she kneels down and begin to pick the lock, and after ten seconds, it clicked witch means the door is now open.

_Power Supply Room_

A giant, electrical panel is lined up against the wall. There is also no fire in the room so at least it wouldn't give them trouble. The subway worker instantly found the power board, it is a small panel with individual buttons and only four of them are lit. He scratched his nose and presses on the button on the middle, that instant, three of the buttons beside it and itself lit up. He found it interesting and easier than he though, of courses back at work, he somehow manages to pull work a few generators and such. He guesses that the only way to activate the power, the whole panel must light up.

Alyssa watches patiently as she watches him in action, she already scanned the room and nothing useful is around. She sighs until she looks up as Jim as he seems to be pondering on the task at hand. She looks over his shoulder and saw that the buttons on the panel are only half lit; now she is getting impatient.

"Would you hurry it up? I don't want to be here any longer."

Jim rolls his eyes, still focusing on the panel. "Don't rush me, this will only take a second." He responded in an annoyed tone. His face then brightens up, as he is proud at what he now accomplished. "There, happy now?" He gotten the power back on and now the escape ladder is working.

"Good going, slick," Said Alyssa in a half praise. "Now we have to go back through the corridor that next to here."

Jim, on the other hand, doesn't want to go back out in the halls, not after the tongue creature attacked and his life flashed before his eyes. He has a bad feeling in his gut that there is more than one of those things around.

"Well, ok," He slowly creeps to the door. "But you will have to deal with the Lickers yourself, alright?"

She gave him a strange look at him. "Licker?" She questioned.

"Yeah, it makes sense, doesn't it?" Jim asked then gives the explanation. "I decided to give the monsters we come across nicknames, I was going to name it 'Wall Crawler', but it wasn't giving off that drive."

The reporter groans, as she couldn't believe she was hearing. "Right, and what do you mean I will handle them myself?"

"Come on, you saw what happened. That shotgun of yours seems to be the only thing that is strong enough to take 'em out. This puny handgun I have probably won't do any or little damage and it would only waste ammo."

He has a point. The Licker succumbed to the damage of the shotgun easily, but it would be bad if they run into a group of them. She nods and just opened the door. "Fine. I'll do the work, you can just piss in a corner while I'm doing the killing, Ok?" She smirks at him while he gasped and returns a glare at her.

"S-shut up, you Bitch!" He shouted while she walked out of the room. "I hope that when you get eaten, I'll be claiming that gun, just you wait!" He quickly jumps when thought he heard a sound and he quickly tries to catch to her. "W-wait for me!"

_Few moments Earlier..._

_Corridor_

Miles, David, and Yoko exit the security room and enter the broken corridor that Jim and Alyssa were in previously. They have an idea on where to look for the jewel after they have spotted it on one of the monitors. The former guard said he recognize the room and decides to lead the way. At the end of the corridor, there is a case of stairs that leads up top where the room is. They are now restocked on supplies they need and moves out. Yoko suddenly doesn't feel right, when they left the room, she gotten this tingle on her spine as something is watching close by. She is unsure if the other two felt the same way.

They walked down the hallway while avoiding the flames that burns on the walls and floor; they made it on the end and see the staircase on the side. The trio slowly walks up as to prepare on what lies up ahead.

_Room 306_

They enter the fairly large room, equipped with a bed with a blooded mattress, small embers slowly roasting the carpet and wall paper, and a shelf that has a bonsai tree on top. Between it's branches is a ruby-colored jewel that attracts their attention. David walks over to the bonsai tree and picks up the red jewel.

"This is it," Said David as he holds it up for them to see. "Now we can head out and-" Before he could finish, he noticed that Miles is slowly walking towards the middle of the room as something caught his eyes.

The guard had a shocked expression on his face as he kneels down and picks up whatever he is looking at. It is an enlarged finger that looks a bit reddish, the nail looked like to be part of a claw. Yoko and David walks up closer and saw something glittering from the finger, a round, gold ring with a small diamond. It looked very pretty, but Miles still has on that confused and a shocked expression.

"This is, "He started as his voice cracks. "This is her ring; the ring I gave her on the night when I proposed to her."

As the man holds the finger in grief, the other two looked at each over for a few seconds. Yoko kneels down with him to try to comfort him with kind words. Meanwhile, David looks at the severed finger. Why does the finger looked so mutated? Where did the body go if it's here? He turns and saw a cover to a ventilation shaft hanging over the bed from the ceiling. The plumber now has a bad feeling.

The noise from before has returned and it is getting louder as it is closing it on their location. It stopped after a few seconds and that is their cue to leave.

"We have to get out of here." Said David suddenly, but it was too late.

A frightening creature hangs above the bed from the vent facing away from them. The creature is the same exact color of the finger, a torn, white vest can be seen on the torso, long, black hair is hanging from it's head, and it's hands were almost like claws but still looks to be sharp. At the hands, there is also seem to be missing a digit from it's left hand. The former guard looks up at the creature then at the ring finger; his face was a mixture of grief and curiosity. "V-Victoria?" He asked.

The creature then turns towards them and violently hisses at the survivors. Miles has a expression of happiness on his face as he slowly gets up which Yoko tries to stop him by holding on to his arms. "Stop, it's too dangerous to get near it." She pleaded with, but her words go on deaf ears. She tries again to reason with him again, he still didn't listen.

"Victoria, I finally found you, I have been looking for you everywhere." He said slowly as he gotten closer. "I missed you, baby, I-I thought I would lose you. We are here now and I'll never let you go."

The man has now lost his mind. The person he thought was his wife is long gone and now a creature that lives to kill. The plumber is only a couple of feet away from Miles and Yoko, but it's more likely that the monster would attack the two because they are close to the bed. He decides to do something about it and toss the gem on his left hand so he can use his gun on his right. He aims and fire and the monster's abdomen and it flickers in pain.

"You bastard! Don't harm her"

Yoko was suddenly knocked over as Miles runs and tackles David on the ground, causing him to lose the gun as it slides over by the exit door.

"You damn idiot!" Cried David as he struggles under Miles. "Wake up! She isn't your wife anymore, she is a monster now!" He tried to talk sense into him as he is trying not to get strangled by the guard's hands.

"Shut up! She's right there, right there in front me alive and well. I won't let you or anyone hurt her!" He replied violently as he fights with the plumber under him.

Yoko gasped as she both men fighting, she was about to go over there and stop them, but froze. Something is tight around her neck as it begins to squeeze the life out of her. The next thing she knew, her body is being dragged towards the bed to where the monster is. "H-help…" She cries out as she struggles for air. She closed her eyes tightly as tears run down her face; her neck is being tightly squeezed by each second.

David turns to see that the young woman is in danger. Since there is no reasoning with the man, he'll just have to pry him off. He slowly uses one hand and reaches for his tool belt on his side and successfully grabs his folding knife. He flips it open and stabs on the man's side stomach, = The crazed guard felt it and cries out in pain as he rolls off the plumber. Now that he is free, he can focus on rescuing the strangling student and hopefully get her out of harm's way.

He quickly gets up and rushes at the creature, using his knife to go up and stabs it in the back. At that instant, the creature let's go of it's intended victim while it shrieks. Yoko falls and rolls of the bed, coughing as she tries to gasp for air. The plumber crawls to her side to see if she was alright. "Hey, are you ok?" He asked in a calm, but concerned tone. She nods as she holds her neck; other than the red sore there, she is fine.

Miles, meanwhile, looks up as his dear wife is in pain. He noticed that the gun and jewel David had is right by the door. He crawls over to both of the items and picks them up. "Victoria, now I understand," he said in a oddly cheerful voice. "You've been hungry for so long and have been waiting for a decent meal. So now I have brought the meal to you, this is perfect!." He went out the door, leaving the two behind and looking the door with the silver relief. Thus, this leaves both of the survivors alone with his monster of a wife.

The two survivors manage to hurry on to the door while dodging the long tongue coming from the monster. Unfortunately, the door is locked thanks to the guard, intentionally leaving them to die.

"Son of a bitch!" Shouted David, he turns to the monster, He realizes that the tongue of the monster can't reach them when they are pressed against the door so they are safe for now. His one and only knife is stuck deep within its back and now it looked real pissed as it wave it's arms trying futilely to get it off.

_Corridor_

"What the- We're back where we started!" Noted Jim as they just from the door that connected from the Northwest Passage to the first floor of the Corridor. That's kind of a good thing, there are no zombies since they have killed them off when the first arrived here in here so, and he just hopes that they won't run into another licker.

" So what? We know where we are going now; it's better that going back up to the owner's room." Stated Alyssa as she walks past him. The staircase that leads them to the second for will get them back to the security room. They reached the stairs and work their way up only to be knocked over by a running figure. "What the hell?"

Miles quickly stands up and aims David's gun right at the duo with a half crazy look. Jim and Alyssa looked confused as he started to ramble on with nonsense. They took a look at his stomach with the stab wound. "Dude, w-what happened man?" Asked Jim, but he shouted with surprise when the guard open fired at his feet and only missed a few inches. "Shit! Are you crazy!"

He didn't respond as he turns and ran away. The pair couldn't believe what happened as they were threaten at gunpoint by the man they thought they could trust. Both of them saw another staircase right next to them, they could guess that's where he came down from, but where is David and Yoko? Aren't they supposed to be with him? They instantly have a bad feeling that they are in trouble. Alyssa didn't have time to think about it and motion for Jim to follow up to the third floor.

_Apple Inn Square_

The two heard a creature's shriek that sounded almost familiar. They both huddle up beside the first door and grab the handle; it is locked and also heard panic voice of Yoko through the doorway. "Yoko? Is that you? Called Alyssa through the door and hopefully she can hear and respond.

"A-Alyssa?" Said a muffled voice through the door. "Help, Me and David are stuck with a monster in here!"

"A-a monster? Oh shit!" Panicked Jim then he franticly looks to Alyssa. "What are you waiting for? Pick the lock!" The reporter was already on it, it might take her a few seconds before it can open. She is finds it difficult to concentrate because of the young man beside her panicking while she works on the lock. "Hurry up, hurry up!" He said as he rushes her and now she gotten more irritated.

"Damn it, stop bothering me," She responded as she continues to pick the lock. "It's done!" She quickly put the lock pick back into her sleeve and opens the door into the room. She aims with her shotgun at the creature they were talking about and pulls the trigger only to miss. The creature suddenly retreats back in the vent at the sound of gunfire. The reporter curses under her breathe, as she didn't get to crack a hit at it. She turns to David and Yoko. "Any of you alright?"

Jim was in front of them, as he looked relieved and scared, one that his fellow survivors are ok, and the monstrosity that he had just seen. "Did you see that bitch? She almost looks like the same thing we ran into, except far worse." He suddenly said. The more important thing now is to follow Miles and hopefully catch up to him before he does anything foolish.

"We don't much time," Said the plumber. "Have you seen Miles running somewhere?"

"Oh we ran into him alright. Brother almost shot me in my foot!" Complained the subway worker as he points to his shoes. "If we're gonna do something about it, then we have to get his crazy ass." They all agree on what he said. The survivors need to head down to the security room in hopes that it's not too late.

_Security Room_

Alyssa kicks open the door and holds up her shotgun just in case. The room is empty, but something has defiantly changed. The secret door has been opened thanks to the gem that have been placed in the slot in the bust of the statue head. It might not be too late to get him, with his injury; he couldn't have gone to far. The survivors run up to the now open door as they heard the fire roar from within and smoke is now entering. The four survivors have no choice but to keep on going and they haven't forgotten that they need to escape the burning Inn.

_Front Lobby_

From where they are standing, they can see a hanging chandelier that is above a lobby almost in fames. The fake plants, corners, furniture, desk and walls are ablaze. The fire is least of their concern as they saw the ladder already deployed down on the first floor of the lobby, which means they are close to both the traitor and their freedom. One by one, they climb down to the floor and looks around the place. Jim seems to want to get out of here a lot more because he was the first and the fastest to go down the ladder, the others took their time as they did not want to have an accident and slip down on to the floor or fire. The exit door is only a few feet away, they walk towards it only to jump at a gunshot that is close by, and they instantly turned to see Miles, pointing his gun at them. The wound that he received from David almost looks deep as it was bleeding through his shirt. "You tried to kill her," He said in stained voice. "I won't forgive you, I'll make sure you'll pay for it. I'll make sure of it."

" 'Her?' Man have you lost your mind?" Jim shouted with an annoyed tone. "Please man, j-just let us go and everything will be alrig- ahhh!"

He fires again and the bullet missed the group. He then stumbles over to the path that leads to the exit blocking their path. "I won't let you go," He said in a threatening low tone. "You are all going to die here!" He holds up the gun unaware that something dropped behind him. There is vent on the ceiling right behind him and the incomplete Licker returns. She hissed loudly at the injured guard as he turns around, his eyes widens up, as he looked happy to see her.

The Licker used her tongue to wrap around his neck and lifts him up to her face level. During this, he smiled up at her and imagined that she was the girl from before, not the monster that she is now. The creature then growls as it throws him to the side, making him land into a burning couch. The flames quickly eats his whole body as he rolls off and screams in sheer agony and in just a few seconds he drops to the ground and the sound he made stopped. The gun he was holding was flung by the bottom of the ladder at the same time he was thrown.

The four survivors now have a new problem, now the monster is blocking their escape and must move that obstacle out of the way. Alyssa sighs in irritation and aims with her shotgun at the creature. "Damn, this is a complete waste of bullets." She said as she fires a round.

Jim fumbles with his gun but holds his grip and turns his head when he heard something from the second floor. "Oh shit…" He said then pointed up.

Three lickers are crawling on the ceiling and making their way down to the floor. David didn't waste and tine and goes for the gun by the ladder. The lickers heard his movement and changed course, heading for the plumber as he just got the handgun in his possession. Alyssa took noticed and shouts at Jim. "Hey! Help him out!" She said as she quickly moves backwards, dodging the incomplete Licker's tongue.

"Ok, Ok! Damn!" Complained Jim as he draws his gun and goes over to help the plumber. David knows that the three Lickers are heading his way. He saw one of the gotten close to try to pounce the man. He moves out of the way of the strike, only to be at Jim's side. "I got your back, dog." Said the subway worker. David rolls his eyes in response and focus on pumping lead on the wall crawlers, Jim helped on that too.

Meanwhile, Alyssa has used all her shots and now out of ammo. " Shit! Not now!" She cursed then backs up until she was out of range of the female Licker's tongue reach. Yoko had just remembered that she also has a gun in her possession and quickly digs inside her knapsack and pulls out the handgun.

"Here, you can take mine." She said as she hands it over to the reporter woman. She isn't confident enough to handle the shooting and she still haven't forgotten about the promise the plumber made to her about how to use one.

Jim's gun clicked as he ran out of bullets. It didn't really matter as the three Lickers have been dealt with, but it took quiet a lot of bullets to do so with David's help. At the same time, the female Licker couldn't take any more bullets from Alyssa's assault and it fell on the floor. It spasms violently for a few seconds before it cease. The survivors cautiously and looks down at the fallen monster's corpse.

"We did it…" Said Yoko in a relieved tone. Now that the Licker is out of the way, they can finally get out of here and get back on the streets, even though they might face worse dangers out there.

David kneels over the Licker and pulls the knife out of it's back, now the folding knife is back where it belongs: with it's owner. "Yep, now let's get out of here, kind of hot in here." They turn around and saw something that is outside trying to get in.

"Hey are you ok?" Said the figure through the doorway. It is firefighter carrying an fire axe apparently just arrived, he grabs the doorknob tries to open the door, but it was locked and so he used an alternate way of getting through. He picks up his fire axe and smashed down the door. "Come on, this way!"

Main Street

Two fire trucks have been stationed in front of the Inn, firefighters are running about with their hoses trying to put out the fire that is blazing on the top floor. The four survivors quickly exit the Inn and looks around so see the commotion. The fire fighter took off his mask and speaks to them. "That was close," he said while wiping his forehead. "It's not just the hotel, now the whole city is burning. You guys were lucky to have made it through." Luck isn't the word for it but they will stick with it now. " Listen, there a police escort down there that we take you to safety, better leave here while you still got the chance and be careful." He said while pointing to the police van that's only a couple of feet away.

"Hold on a second." Said Yoko as she steps up. She reached into her pocket and pulled out two dog tags that belonged to the men that died in the boiler room. "We found your friends, t-they…" She looks down, as she didn't want to give the said news. He gotten the picture and took them generously. "I'm sorry."

"Thank you, this really means a lot to me," He said as he places them around his neck. "Now go, get to safety." He said and the four survivors went to the van. The fire fighter looks up at the building then at the dog tags. "You will always be with me, I hope you'll find peace."

* * *

Finally, we are done with the chapter, I'm so sorry that you have waited this long for the chapter, it's a long story to explain involving the computer breaking down on me and doing my thing at school

I apologize if the boss battle was lazily done =( In the game the Regis Licker is very easy to beat since it doesn't move at all...it just stays there and lets you beat it.

Now that we are done with the Hellfire Scenario, we can finally continue and complete the Outbreak scenario, I will bring the next chapter soon I promise...oh and happy Thanksgiving! xoxoxox


	5. Outbreak Finale

Hello this is the last chapter of Outbreak scenario. Our 8 survivors are finally reunited and together, they face a street full of zombies. Will they survive? Just guess and read afterwards.

-Outbreak girl

* * *

"Oh my goodness, it's them!"

Cindy caught the sight of the four missing survivors as they come up to the van, she is the first to welcome them back with a heart filled sigh of relief. "I'm so glad that you all are ok, I knew you would come back to us," She expressed in joy. The blonde waitress saw that not one them have any visible injuries as she can see. Kevin smirks as he pats his fellow officer, Dorian, on the back.

"You see? I told you they'd be here. I had high hopes for them." He said. George and Mark took noticed to their return as well.

"Man, We've been inside of a building on fire with zombies and wall crawlers," Mumbled Jim miserably as he stops and takes a deep breathes. "I'm not sure if I'm actually relieved to be back in the streets…" No one feels like comforting Jim on the subject, what's more important is to get to someplace where it's safe and hopes that help will arrive and do something about this crisis.

Dorian looks to everyone and nodded. "This is it then?" He asked as he looked at the eight survivors. "Excellent, now everyone get in, we're going to roll out." Mark opens the back door and generously let the ladies go in first. After the girls, the men went right on in and shut the door. With everyone inside, Dorian starts the engine and begins to drives the van down the street.

So far since the ride began, no one said a word, they are all tired thinking about different things and couldn't believe that this is actually happening. The city is in a state of panic as the dead are coming to life and spreading all over the city and attacking anyone who is alive. So far, they have been lucky to survive, but ponders how long that luck will last. This silence is getting them on edge, but still no one still bothers to talk.

**Achooo!**

The brief silence has been broken and everyone turns to see Kevin sniffling and pulls out a handkerchief, blowing his nose loudly into it. After he was finished, he puts the cloth back into his pocket and laid back into his seat. He took notice of the others staring at him. "What?." He said. Alyssa rolls her eyes as she was sitting across from him, for a cop, he sure doesn't seem to take his job seriously. Jim then scoots away from the cop and he noticed this. "Oh come on, Jim," Said Kevin. "I didn't sneeze where you are and germs are the least of your worries right now."

"Man, I'm just trying to be safe." The subway worker responded. "Before all of this shit, half of the working staff at my job been sick, and that was this morning." Then it just came to him. "…you think that this is happening because of a disease?"

George looks at Jim then spoke up. "It might be a possibility." He said as he folds his hands on his chin. "In the past three days, people not only coming in the hospital sick, but some were injured with bite marks on their body like the victims from the forest two months ago."

It kind of makes sense for something like this being connected with the Arklay Mountain incident two months ago where campers and hikers are attacked and killed in a grisly fashion; they just never expect it to be a pack of zombies roaming around the forest. They know for sure that there are also monsters around that are more dangerous than the walking dead out there.

" Ugh, look, who cares how this started?" Said Alyssa as she folds her arms. "The only thing that matters is getting though this and leave this god forsaken town! If you ask me, I think we should tell the driver to take us to the nearest exit!"

"Ok, but what if the way out of city are blocked?" Asked Mark, "Think about it, with a situation like this, the military would've caught wind and the first thing they'll do is barricade the entire Town."

"Yeah, but we don't know if they are here," Added Jim. "I mean, they couldn't have responded that fast to a crisis like this. It would probably take them a few hours or at least a day to come here. So we kind of have a chance right?"

"I don't think so, there's also the chance that there are police blockades and clusters of cars in our way."

"...Shit..."

That little piece of fact has crushed the hopes of the subway worker, no matter where they would go; something will be in their way. This isn't a very fair way to deal with this, and help from the outside would take some time before they come in and rescue the survivors of the city. But what if they didn't live long enough to be rescued? There are horrific surprises around every corner, and it would be too much for them to handle.

David has been quiet this whole conversation about the zombies and military rescue. He thinks that if the evacuation doesn't work out, then they'll have to fend for themselves and find their own salvation. Until then, they have to stick together in order to increase their chance of survival, power in numbers they always say. The plumber has no choice but to put away his lone wolf demeanor as long as he is in their group. So far, staying together has kept them alive, he wonders how long will it be before the monsters overwhelm them. To him, this all just one big game that he wish to get out of.

Besides the plumber, the young college student beside him is also deep in thought. She didn't say anything while she was in the van; her head is starting to feel sparks of quick pain and soon stops when she rubs her temple. Ever since this incident began, something has been bothering her for quite a while, blurry images in her head that last for a second. She doesn't know if they are even part of her or saw them in a dream that she had long forgotten. The strange thing is that they feel kind of real, she couldn't explain it, and she quickly turns her head away when she saw David taking a glance at her. She doesn't want to bother telling the group about the visions, not wanting to get them annoyed or something. The plumber kind of notice the strange way she just turns away from him and curiously thought what is going through her mind. He remains silent and looked away as well.

Kevin was getting a little bit bored being cooped up in this hunk of metal. He shifts his body and slides open the small window that is between the front and back of the van. "Hey, are we there yet?" He asked in a bored tone to the old driver.

"We'll get there when we get there." Responded Dorian. "We'll get there faster if we take the side road."

"Shouldn't we take the high way instead?"

"No can do, it's too dangerous."

The young cop slumps back into his seat, he knows that he has to wait, but sometimes he gets a little impatient. The van then came to halt; it appears that it stopped because of a barricade blocking their path, which means that they cannot go any further.

Dorian sighs in frustration, looking at the obstacle in front of him. "Damn, not another barricade," He hissed. He turns to the people in that are in that back. "I'm sorry, we can't go any further, not with these road blocks everywhere. I'm afraid that you guys have to go out on foot from here." The van is sandwiched between two building in and alleyway, plus the road block in front of them and they can't go back the way they came. The back door opens and the survivors got out one by one, Dorian offers everyone a chance to stock up on weapons from the back of the van.

Kevin climbs up in the van and found a pack of bullets for his .45 Automatic Handgun; but something caught his eye. He picks up a revolver magnum, he didn't noticed it before when he got in, it has some serious firepower the zombies would be no match against it. There's only one problem, the chamber is empty so he can't possibly use it. He sighs but he decides to keep it, maybe along the way he might get lucky enough to find the bullets for it.

Cindy almost trips over something that she has missed. In the corner of her eye there is a potted green plant leaning against the wall, she knows what it is too. It is a green herb; plenty of them grow in the forest and for some reason citizens started to grow some of their own. She has learned how to use them properly in case someone happens to be injured and needed medical attention. The waitress doesn't know if she has enough time to grind the plant and carry it. She turns around and gasps when she almost bumps right into George, feeling frighten.

"Oh! I am so sorry." She said quickly.

The doctor gave a slight chuckle. "No, it's quite alright," He replied. The waitress notice that he is carrying a crowbar firmly in his hands.

"Aren't you going to get a gun?" She wondered. George looked at her as he answered.

"I would, but there wasn't enough to go around." He explain as he grips his weapon. "Besides, I don't know how to use a firearm ." Cindy can relate to this. She slowly sighs as she still carries Bob's handgun within her possession.

Alyssa loads her shotgun as she smirks, now that she is loaded, she feels like an unstoppable force. So far, this shotgun as helped her out in some tough situations; she can only hope that in the future it will continue to do so. The reporter felt her shoulder bushed then turns around to see Jim with a new weapon. He is carrying his own shotgun that he got from the van; he looked very proud that he is able to hold one. Mark came out of the van next with two boxes of handgun ammunition; he kept one for himself and offers the other to Cindy, but she respectfully declines, as her gun is full. So he gave the pack to David, since he is almost out of ammo.

Dorian is standing next to some stairs on the side of one of the buildings. He was waiting for them to finish and lead them here. The stairs go up to a footbridge where there'll have a decent view of the streets; it's the only way forward for them. He can't come with them, he still have to steak out the streets for survivors that need his help. After the survivors are all done, they went up the stairs with Kevin the last one. The young cop felt concerned for the old man.

"Are you sure you're going to be ok by yourself?" He asked. The older man nods at his question.

"Oh I'll be fine," Dorian respond as he pat the younger cop's back. "You just take care of yourself out there, and don't you dare die by any of those bastard's hands."

"No sweat, you worry too much."

Both men exchange their farewells and moves on to their respective locations.

_Footbridge_

Kevin had been behind from the group but he begins to catch up to them as they're standind in the middle of the bridge. He noticed that something is wrong as then suddenly had shocked and horrified expressions on their faces as soon as they took the time to look down at the street before them. The cop then turns to what they are looking at and shares their terrified look.

"Oh my god…"

_Main Street_

What the survivors are seeing is a real sight to believe, there are zombies down in the street, and hundreds of them are gathered here like a whole colony of ants. Their moans fill the night are as the only thing that is keeping them from moving forward is a large road block, but who knows how long it will hold the gigantic horde of the walking dead. On the other side of the barricade, three men are seen shooting at the zombies that are trying to break through. All of them are officers; two of them are shooting at the undead crowd while the third one is working on something. The equipment laid out in front of him are parts of a detonation device, he quickly tries to put the parts together and hopes the barricade will hold a little bit longer.

"Eric, what's taking so long? Hurry up!" Yelled one of the officers. Officer Eric wipes the sweat on his forehead; the pressure is getting to him but keeps on working on the device.

"It won't hold much longer, they're going to break through!" Cried the second officer, his hands are shaking, not focusing on what's he is suppose to do. Back to Eric, he gave some final touched and he stops working.

"It's done, the Detonation device for the bomb is ready to go, Elliot!" Said Eric as he turns to his fellow colleagues. As if on cue, the barricade finally fell and the undead started to pour in. Their first victim is the first policeman they saw: Eric, then they overwhelmed Officer Elliot. While the zombies are feasting on the two cops flesh, the third officer backs away in terror as he is seeing his friends being eaten alive. Soon, they'll turn their attention to him and he'll be eaten unless he does something, but he is too scared to try to escape.

_Footbridge_

The survivors were silent during the whole thing; the lone policeman below is going to die if he stands down there. Kevin couldn't stand around and let another officer get killed by the horde. He started to move towards the stairs that leads down to the main street.

"Hey man, where are you going?" Asked Jim as he made the cop stop in his tracks.

"I'm going down there, and I'm going to rescue the cop down there, and I'm going to do something about all of those undead bastards." Explained Kevin in a serious voice; Jim stopped him again.

"Are you out of your mind, man? There are hundreds of those things down there and there's a good chance that you'll get yourself killed!"

"Damn it, Jim, you are not going to stop me! I won't stand by and watch him become another victim! "

He already made up his mind, he is going into the main street, zombie infested or not. Alyssa thought that it's suicide for him to go out there alone. "Jim's right, You won't last a second against them…" The reporter reasoned. She sighs and thinks that it's a crazy idea. "That's why... I'm coming with you." She said in a hesitant voice. Kevin gives a small grin, which caused the reporter to roll her eyes.

"I'm with her, you are not going out there alone, son." Said Mark as he approached. "Besides, I want to give them a piece of my mind."

"I'm going down with you too." Cindy said as she stepped up with George right beside her.

"Yes, we came this far together, we can't afford to separate now." Added George, Kevin smile grew wider as his partners are willing to ride out with him to save his colleague from certain death. Inside he might spark up a warm feeling inside. "Thanks Guys, We will get through th-"

"Hey, I hate to break up this tender moment, but we have to hurry." Said David, Interrupting the cop. Jim stared at them, he couldn't believe that they are going through with this suicide mission and try to do what seem impossible to do.

"This is bullshit! I'm not going down there!" Cried Jim, this was to be expected of him, always doesn't want to take any risks.

"Fine, You can just go back and miss all the fun." Replied Kevin as he goes down the steps with the rest of group with the exception of Jim following him.

The subway worker stubbornly folds his arms as he saw them go without him as he stands around. He is alone up here and he doesn't expect for them to come and get him. A hint of loneliness dawned on the poor man and he sighs in regret

"Shit..."

_Main Street_

"So fearless leader," Began Alyssa as she descending the stairs. "Do you have a plan?" Kevin thought about it for at the bridge then he gave an evil smirk.

"Darling, I have one explosive idea." He responded with emphasizing on the word 'explosive.' Then the group reached the streets and immediately went for the cop that is backed up on the bridge. The portly officer recognizes one of his fellow cops and cries out in fear and joy.

"Kevin! You're alive!" the officer clings on the young cop's front shirt and begins to talk real fast. "Me, Elliot and Eric…w-we were in charge of Operation Mop-up when the population of those things started to increase. We've set up a line of bombs along the street and tried to blow them up with the detonation device…b-but it broke in two w-when…" He couldn't finish his sentence about Eric and Elliot; Kevin knew what happened to them.

"Harry, stay with me," Said Kevin trying to calm him down. "We know about the device and we'll handle it, but is it possible that we can fix it?"

"Y-yes…" Harry replied. "But it's right in the crowd!" he points to the zombie horde.

"Like I said, we'll handle it, just go up to the bridge and go further, Dorian is there. Go now!" The sniveling cop nods as he ran as fast as he could to the bridge.

"Alright, listen up! We can blow these bastards to hell as long as we can put the device together." Said Kevin as he forms the plan. "Me, Mark and David are gonna go right on through and get the pieces. The rest of you will cover us until we start the fireworks." After the plan have been set in motion, they begun to move.

Mark smacks a zombie on the head with the butt of his gun and quickly looks around on the ground for one of the pieces of the device. So far it's nowhere to be seen as he violently pull the zombies out of the way. He knows that his back is covered as he looks for this thing. He then saw a lamppost with an object that caught his eye. He went over there and he picks up a handle, this is what he was looking for. He turns around to tell the others, but a zombie on his side was about to attack the old security guard. The zombie stumbles back as a bullet went through its chest, then it's shoulder. The old man manages to get out of the way but then he stopped when a bullet was shot near his feet.

"What the hell?" He said as he turns to the source, the college student.

"I-I'm sorry Mark! I-I wasn't aiming correctly…" Yoko explained Apologetically. David shook his head.

" Try to aim and shot with your eyes open!" The plumber instructed the girl.

The girl nods and she makes a tight grip on the handle and she has her eyes open this time, but is afraid that she might hit one of her teammates, so she grips the gun even tighter. The plumber calms her down by touching her shoulder gentle as he notice that she is all tensed up.

"Ease up, just be calm, try to aim up high and hit them at their weak point."

Those words kind of made her loosen her grip on the weapon, but not too loose so it might slip out of her palms.

"I will try." She said with a hint of confidence.

George swings his iron pipe on a zombie's head; another follows in his place and one behind him. Alyssa helped out by shooting the zombies that was behind the doctor. There is just one more piece of the device to find and they are not seeing it anywhere. Kevin is trying his hardest to find it, he has to for his friend's sake. He tripped over something that is hard; he turns and saw that it was Eric's half eaten corpse, in it's hand looks to be part of the device. The young cop snatched the device from the corpse's hand, but he looks up and was slammed on his side and wrestles the zombie on top that is trying to eat him. The device slides away from his hand and stops near the sidewalk, if he doesn't get free, then the other zombies will pile on top of him and he'll surely be dead.

"Shit, I need help here!" Yelled Kevin as he struggles to keep the zombie anywhere near his face. Then a powerful gunshot rang by close and the zombies on top of the cop dead. He pushed the body off and looks up at his savior.

"You alright man?" Jim said as he extends his hand to the cop.

Kevin accepts it and pats the worker on the back. "So you changed your mind and decided to join the party."

"I-I couldn't leave you guys," The subway worker replied. "W-we are all in this together and we are kind of like family until the end."

"Aw, I am really touched," Said Kevin in a jokingly voice then grabs the main unit. " Now let's go back up front so we can fix this thing." Both men runs as they meet up in front of the bridge. Mark soon brought the handle over to the group, now all they need to do is to put them together and they got themselves a detonator. The cop and the guard put the piece together as it was very easy to do. Kevin is the one that is holding the completed device and all he has to do is push down the handle.

"Everyone," The cop begins to say. "Let the fireworks begin." He pressed the switch down.

In the distance, an explosion came from behind the zombie horde. It became louder as it moves up the street; the zombies are being blown to bits as the blast continues. The bodies are splattered on the buildings as they are violently lifted up in the air. Finally, it ceased and smoke clouds the vision of the survivors, it took several seconds before the dust settled and all that remains is a road in ruins. The survivors looked on, as they couldn't believe that they took out an entire army of the undead. Kevin coughs as the dust disappeared and looked at the destruction of the street, he grins, as he is quite impressed.

"Now that was a rush." He commented looking over the damage. No zombie could survive such a force.

Alyssa feel on her knees as she sighs in relief. " That was insane, but at least we got them."

"No kidding, Now I feel exhausted from the whole thing," Commented Mark as he sat down on the ground. "I'm getting too old for any of this shit."

"I'm glad that it's all over now…but…" Cindy started to trail off as she thought about the earlier events from when it all started to the current event.

Sirens blared behind them as a swarm of cars and vans appeared on the other said of the bridge, people quickly step out of their prospective vehicles.

Dorian's van came around and the old cop ran up to them while he looked at the aftermath from the explosion.

"Jesus, Mary, and Joseph, what the hell happened?" He asked with a surprised voice.

"The Fourth of July came late this year," Answered Kevin. "Now can we please get out of here?"

"I see, well, we better get a move on, I'm taking you all back to the station."

The van rolls down the street, and so far the backseat is filled with Jim's rambling on how it is finally over as though they seemly killed the entire zombie population.

"I can't believe we killed them all!" He shouted with happiness. "We got them all, we killed all the zombies! We could be heroes, ya know? Awarded with big bucks, going down in the history books as the zombies slayers! Oh, and the president could name us national icons!"

"Uhh, Jim," Said George, as he tries to interrupt the man from speaking. "I don't think that we completely wiped them out." Jim's expression changed instantly.

"W-what do you mean we haven't killed them all?" He questioned. George pinched the bridge of his nose as he explains.

"Even though we took out an army of them, there could be a few more of them wandering in the streets infecting more people."

That was enough for Jim become silent and sighs is misery, The doctor didn't mean to drown his hopes, but that's the way how he sees it.

Alyssa yawns, with the entire running around and surviving whatever they come across, she forgot how tiring it all was and wants to drift into a nice nap and expects to wake up from this nightmare. She tilts her head and it landed on someone's shoulder, she wasn't thinking straight when she did that, all she imagined was being in her nice, warm bed with her fluffy red pillow. She smiled while she closed her eyes, as she wants to drift away in sleep, that is, until a deep, slight seductive voice whispers in her ear.

"I knew you'd fallen for me."

The reporter's eyes lit up then she snapped out of dreamland. She quickly sits up straight and looks at Kevin as he had a grin on his face. She gave a deadly glare at him then turns away.

"As if, I barely even know you." She said while crossing her arms; this made the cop grinning even wider.

"Well, we could do that, but how about someplace without the crowd."

The way he said that send shivers down her spine, but not in a good way. She shifts over to Cindy who is sitting next to her. "Hey sugar queen," She said getting the waitress's attention. "Wanna switch seats? You'll get to sit next to the annoying policeman who has a thing for blondes." Cindy giggles as she hears then.

"Oh why would I do that?" She responded. "I wouldn't want to separate you guys? You both make a cute couple."

The reporter groans in irritation, as the waitress didn't want to give up her seat. "Me and him? A couple? There is no way in hell." She said coldly.

"That has a nice ring to it though." The cop said coolly, still keeping that grin she hates so much.

"Ugh, it sounds terrible."

"Terrible?"

"Yes terrible, the thought of us being a couple makes my head want to split."

"Then why don't you lay on my shoulder then."

Alyssa stays silent now as she gives a frustrated grunt and just gave up, what is the point of continuing the pointless rabble. She have never been this annoyed in her life, talking to a man that is so goofy when this is a serious matter. She even wonders why he is so cheerful while his police friends are either dead or fighting for their lives.

Dorian kept his eyes on the road; so far, he hasn't seen any normal citizens that he can pick up. He plan to get as many survivors as he can to take to the police station, it's the only known strong hold where there are a lot of weapons and plenty of protection. He hopes that it will last until help from the outside come and deals with this. The old cop took notice of the van's radio and turns up the volume so he can hear the transmission.

"_As of 10:40 pm, the Pentagon announced radio active waste has been leaked throughout Raccoon City. Tomorrow before dawn, the city will be placed under quarantine and the army will be sent in, to investigate and Control the situation_."

This is a bit of good news; the army is coming over by tomorrow to and finally doing something about this crisis. He then have this odd feeling that something might go wrong, the military has no experience battling the undead, but they do have better weapons and armor in their arsenal. It's just that the zombies are growing in numbers as time passes by, the their operation could end up in disaster and more lives would be taken. He has to hope that things will work out; the citizens who are surviving are depending on it. Dorian eyes lit up as he saw something, he made the van take an abrupt stop as he saw a cluster of flaming cars blocking the road. Bodies near the wreckage started to slowly rise, the old officer grips the wheel, determine to try to keep the survivors in the back safe no matter what.

* * *

Finally We are done with the outbreak scenario, We'll move on to Below the freeze point in the next chapter, keep on reading and remember to review ^^ xoxoxo


	6. Below the Freezing Point part 1

Finally we are getting back on track as I introduce to you the beginning chapter of Below the Freezing Point. Corridors, Zombie scientists, a giant nasty looking plant, a mean bitch, another OC companion and … am I spoiling too much? Maybe so, but I'm sure you are much more interested by reading about it, right? RIGHT? Riiiiiight…

- Outbreak Girl

* * *

_We escaped the zombies and found our way into a frozen underground facility. What truths lies beyond the cries of pain in the distance?_

A man walks backwards as he begins to sweat nervously. His hands are raised as he is being threaten by a gun pointing at him. The assailant advances slowly as he continue to back from her, this woman held her position as the man backs against a glassy and cold surface of a tube behind him.

"Monica, please you can't do this," The man pleads with her, only gaining a smirk from the woman.

"As if you can really stop me, Howard," She said, still keeping her smirk as she have the upper hand. "Without a weapon no less, I am taking the creature whether you like it or not."

"Monica, this is crazy!" Cried Howard, " Think about what you are doing. Has greed blinded you to the fact of what's happening? If the T-Virus has done this, just think what would happen if the G-Virus got out!"

The woman still smirks as the man pleads with her. She still has him at gunpoint and she could blow him away at any moment, she doesn't need him for any purpose anyway. She always found the people she works with to be annoying, especially know it alls like him. The woman would not let him get in the way of being paid for the creature; money is on her mind.

"Hn, So what? As long as I'm paid, I really don't care what happens." She said as she kept that cool look on her face. " Now then, I'm afraid this little conversation has to end."

Blood was instantly splattered after the gunshot; a brief silence came after it. Now all that stands between her and the tube is a dead body. The woman has no regret for what she has done, it was all for what she wants and one less thing to worry about. She walks over to the tube, she took her bare hand and wipes the blood soaked surface straight across to get a clear view of the thing that'll make her rich. She sinisterly grin looking at the embryo.

"There's no turning back," she told herself quietly. "But it will be all worth it."

Satisfaction is within her reach, but she cannot obtain it truly unless gets out of the facility alive. The Virus is running loose here and the only protection she has is the handgun. She knows that it'll be a dangerous run, but she can't afford to die in a place like this.

_Moments later…_

Monica grunts in frustration as she is rapidly pressing the buttons on a panel trying to make something work. To no avail, it isn't working out as she had hoped. She is working as hard as she can to open the way to her escape; her anger only rose which cause to stop what she is doing and pace around the small control room back and forth. She pinch the bridge of her nose and slams her hand on the panel, glaring at it as ponders on why it isn't working.

"What's wrong with this thing?" she sneered and she slams her palms on the machine again. "Stupid, stupid piece of junk!"

She knows that this would not help the situation; this thing is now a lost cause as it's losing power and fast. "_Oh screw it, I'll just have to find another way out of here…"_ she thought to herself as she decided to give up. She knows of another one way, but I'll be difficult to crack. It's better than staying here. The woman picks up the silver briefcase and heads on out, unknown to her that there are some uninvited guests waiting to get in.

_Underground Tunnel_

"Is this a dead end?"

Yoko looks up at a huge metal gate that stands at the end of the tunnel of tracks, plus she is standing here alone. A few moments ago, she and the others came through the subway after a horrible incident with the van, Dorian is dead and they had to take shelter. After a while, they had been attacked while traveling through the tunnel and Yoko was the only one that gotten away and ended up here. She is separated for the moment as she prays that the other would find her, but having second thoughts about facing them after she abandons them while they were fighting. She had a weapon, but she lost it during the attack, rendering her defenseless. The girl is scared out of her mind, feeling like a young chick without its mother care and warmth. Yoko then looks on the concrete wall besides her, a red and white symbol is on there. She gasp when she realize it's the logo of Umbrella, the big pharmaceutical company that supplies in almost everything.

She quickly turns around when she heard a siren going off loudly as the giant metal gate started to move. She doesn't know how it was possible, but a now path now stands before her. She is afraid to go on, she doesn't know what lies ahead, but something is telling her to go on and explore. She listens to her instinct and decides to go in and praying won't get her killed.

_Platform_

Yoko clumsily hits her body on the front of something metal and hard which made her fall on her butt and caused her to look what she ran into. It was the back of a train and she has found herself on a platform. This place, it somehow seem familiar to her, even though she never been to a place like this as far as she knows. The first order of business is to get of the track, she saw a ledge that she can climb up to get on the platform. She used all of her strength to push herself up and it was enough to climb on the smooth, concrete surface. On the left of her, there's a corridor that seems safe enough to travel but she doesn't know if she should wait for the others or not. Something caught the student's eye; there is a item underneath her foot. Picking it up, she discovers that it's some sort of red card with a picture of a middle age man and name.

" 'Sam Issacs…' " she blurts out his name out loud. That name doesn't ring a bell, she gasp when she saw a dry bloodstain puddle on the side of the train, her fears are confirmed that there is danger. "_No…I shouldn't have come here-Ah!_"

The student's thoughts have been interrupted when a bullet ricochet on the ground near her feet, which made her jump. Her attention is now turned to a woman pointing a gun at her with a malicious look to her face. There is something about the woman, like she had seen her face before, knowing her from somewhere. "M-Monica?" the college student blurted out her name. Monica smirked as she begins to speak.

"Well well, I never guessed that you would return after your little _accident,_" She said in a uncaring tone. "I assumed you went under a rock and hide like the little child that you are."

Accident? What accident? Yoko has no idea what she is talking about. She doesn't remember such a thing, the woman seems to know who the young student is. She maybe an acquaintance from somewhere, but nothing come to mind. The young student then notice a silver briefcase in her left hand, her curiosity caused her to speak out. "What's is that capsule?"

The expression on Monica's face changed as soon as Yoko questioned about the case. Her face turned into a glare and backs away one step. "Wait wait, are you after this too?" Monica said in a sneer. "You are aren't you? I must admit, I never knew you could stoop this low. Waiting for this kind of opportunity to get your hands on the G-virus so you would be in Umbrella's good graces. Well, I have it now and there's nothing you can do about-"

"Stop it!" Yoko interrupted Monica's little speech loudly, then goes back to her usual soft voice. " I don't know what you're talking about." Something tells her that the woman doesn't believe her as she saw her gave a little sinister like chuckle and smirk.

"Don't play the innocent little girl with me," That's what she hates about the young woman. That look of innocence makes her sick, even now she finds her disgusted as she looks at her. Oh how she wanted to put a bullet right into her forehead, but she has other things to do, for now she'll just continue to gloat. "You can't fool me, you could never fool me!" Those words held some kind of meaning for the college student; it stuck her right in the core. She then accident drop the card right beside her and Monica took notice of it right away.

"What is that? Pick it up!" Yoko quickly obeyed and drops to pick up the red card. Monica snatched it from the now surprised woman and smirked victoriously. "Yoko…you little life saver…" She said as she held the gun close to the poor girl's stomach. " I'm so glad we had this chance to catch up. Have a nice life, what's left of it." She quickly pulls away and runs, leaving Yoko alone to fend for herself.

_Underground Tunnel_

"Yoko! Where are you?"

Cindy shouted through the tunnel as she worrying walks ahead of the group looking around for any sight of her companion. The other is equally worried as the youngest of the group has ran off somewhere deep in tunnel. They soon stop when they saw an open giant gate in front of them, it's siren still blaring. Cindy points to the gates knowing that Yoko might be beyond it.

"You think she could have been through here?" She asked in a nervous tone.

"It's possible. Want to go in and see?" Replied George, he is curious about this place. Who knew there was such a place down deep in the subway tunnels. What pipes his curiosity even more is that Umbrella's logo is right on the side, something definitely isn't right about this place.

_Platform_

"Ah! Damn it!" Cried Jim as he holds his nose painfully. He wasn't looking what he was going as he hit his face on the end of the train. Cindy checks on him to see if he is alright while Kevin gave a short laugh at his misery. They then turn to the platform as they heard slow foot steps clicking on the ground. They drew their weapons as they prepare for this enemy to show it's self, be instead hears a soft voice that belongs to a certain shy college student.

"Everyone…you found me."

Yoko stands in full view, the group sighs in relief. Cindy was the first to climb up on the platform and embrace her tightly in happiness. "Oh Yoko, I'm so glad you're alright!" She said as her voice begins to break and tears of joy came down her face. " We were so worried about you, don't separate from us anymore." She didn't mean to be so emotional; it's just that she doesn't want anyone close to her die, not after seeing an important person she had known ending up dying in front of her. She doesn't want it to happen as long as they are trying to escape.

"I'm sorry," Yoko whispered apologetically. She didn't mean to make them so worried. She knew that she should've stayed with them, but she fled away from the fight. She is still in the tight hug and the first thing on her mind is breathing. "C-cindy…need to breathe…" Cindy lets go quickly and blushed embarrassed of the scene she made. She wipes away her tears and finally starts to notice the nature of this place. Almost everyone is astounded of this secret platform that is cleverly hidden in the tunnel. Now they are curious about what lies even deeper in here. There is a hallway that will lead them further in.

"What the hell is this place?" Jim wonders aloud, scratching his sideburn.

"Whatever this place is, it belongs to Umbrella…"Stated George as he noted the symbol of the company being on the wall.

"Are you serious?" Jim looks at the symbol again as he looks astounded. "Why would they need an underground lair?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Alyssa pointed out. "They have something to hide." She knows that this place isn't built for the sole purpose of making their usual products. Secrets are buried deep here that are about to get discovered. The subway worker shivers uncomfortably.

Eventuall, the survivors went down the hallway. There is a giant elevator shaft that could lead then up into the facility, but the elevator is halfway up and is in bad shape.

"Well, so much for an easy ride up." He muttered, then again, there is another way to get up there. There are some maintenance stairs on the side and that's how they will get up. The rest took notice to the stairs too and so they begin their ascendance up. Walking up some stairs isn't what Mark happy to see, he curses his old age as he starts to bathes then stops.

"Lord have mercy," He said while catching his breath, holding his stomach. "Sometimes I wish I wasn't this damn old. These stairs are kicking my ass." David, who is behind him stops and pats the security guard's back.

"Come on, old timer we are almost there." The plumber assures him. He is right though, it's kind of a long way up, but they are almost there to the broken elevator platform. Cindy, who is ahead stopped, as she is the first one there, then her head turned to the wall and saw a crawlspace. It looks like human would fit through and that where she would want to go as the elevator isn't an option.

"I found a vent," She told her allies pointing at the crawlspace. It is easy to reach because it's short enough to climb up and it's right next to the elevator so they can use it as leverage. "Ok, looks like I'm going up first." She said as she prepares herself get up on the elevator. She kept her balance and now goes for vent. George is right behind her then she realizes at an angle she might accidentally show off what underneath her skirt. She changes her mind about going first all of a sudden and moves aside. "Umm, you go on first, I insist."

The doctor understands as he takes up on her offer and goes up first. Cindy insist that Kevin and David goes next. Kevin scratched his chin then he now knows why she wants the men first, David got the hint too.

"Cin, there's no need to fear. Scout's honor, I won't focus on your butt." Assures Kevin, but something tells the waitress that he's lying. As long as she can remember, the cop is somewhat of a pervert and would always hit on her the first change he got sober or not. She then smiles then steps back.

"On no, I believe you would be better in front." So he lost this battle, the cop gives up and climbs up the vent. David shook his head and follows in after him, now that Cindy feels confident to go up next since Alyssa is right behind her. She doubts that the reporter is interested what's beneath her skirt and feels kind of safe. The waitress went in the vents then the rest of the group follows in after her.

_B7F Laboratory_

"Ahhhhh!"

Alyssa felt pain on her back as she took a short but nasty landing on the cold surface of the floor. The vent above was unstable and her weight probably caused it to break the piece under the reporter. She didn't move for a while but she is fine despite the back pain. She manages to stand up, picks up her shotgun beside her and a crackle puts her spine back in place.

"Alyssa, are you ok?" Mark Called from above in the vents. He, Yoko, and Jim couldn't move forward because of the gap that the floor made, cutting them off from the rest of the party. This would now mean that for the time being, they'll have to separate. Cindy took notice of the situation and calls for the people in front to stop.

"Mark, what happened?" Asked Cindy in concern. The space wouldn't allow her body to turn herself around.

"Alyssa fell through the vent," He answered, " There's no use for you to turn back, just tell the others to go on ahead while we drop down. We'll meet up again somehow." The old man watch as the waitress crawls away; he turns his head to the two people behind him and sighs. He would have to jump down and he doesn't know if his old bones would handle the impact. No other choice, he braced himself and moves he body, manage to dangle by his feet. "Lord, please don't let me hurt myself." The guard fell down and lands on his butt. It hurts, but at least he lives.

The subway worker follows after that and lands on his sides, rolling around in pain. Yoko is the last to drop down and came out of it alright as well. Alyssa rubs her side and look over to her teammates.

"Glad you decided to join me." She said sarcastically as they are recovering from their fall.

The room that they are in resembles a very high tech lab, quiet and spooky though. There are also bodies on the ground half eaten and in their blood puddles, which means that this place must have zombie inhabitants too. Alyssa cocks her shotgun in a defensive position, Mark drew his gun while Jim and Yoko remains weaponless. Jim accidentally left his shotgun behind in the tunnels, a dumb move on his part. Since the bodies could reanimate any second, the first thing to do is to move to the nearest door and explore.

_B7F South Passage_

A zombie slowly turns around and receives a bullet to the head. It didn't have a chance to see the one who killed it. That was pretty easy for the security guard, but he knows to keep a lookout for any more of them. So far it all seems pretty quiet as they came across a fork in the passage. Not knowing which way to go, Jim has a solution.

"Hold up a minute ya'll," He said as he digs in his pockets and picks out a coin. It looks to pretty rare like it was bought from a commercial selling special kind of collector's item. He tossed it into the air and catches it, Heads. He smiles and put it back in his pocket. "Okay, we go left."

Alyssa looks at him. "What the hell?" She asked while confused about what he just did. "So you just flipped a coin and just decide on where we would go?" Jim thought about it then gave an answer.

"Yep."

The reporter groans in annoyance and just decides to go with it. Mark did the same and didn't question it. Yoko, however, didn't pay attention as her mind wanders. She feels like she knows this place somehow. She felt a bit scared then almost fell on her knees while giving a slight shiver. The others took notice and trying to see what this is about.

"Yoko, are you okay?."

She then snaps back to reality to the words of the older man then she quickly stand up. "I-I'm fine." She responded embarrassed that she zoomed out. "S-so which way are we going?" Jim pointed to the left way of the fork, something is starting to become wrong with Yoko, but what? There is no time to think about it right now, they need to get going.

_Duct_

A gun is pointed in the back of the subway worker as soon as he was the first one to enter the ducts. He raised his hand then hears a human males voice in a somewhat strained voice.

"Oh god, you're human?"

Jim was afraid to turn around but at least the rest of party came in as soon as the main lowers his gun. He seems to be young in his early to mid 20's, wearing a yellow uniform with black pants, and as from the looks of it, his arm is bleeding. He slides down on the corner a he pants. The others kneels before him, seeing if he is alright.

"Ugh, citizens?" He says in a questioning manner. "How did you find this place? There's no way-" he stops speaking as he takes a look at the college student before him, that's when his eyes widen. "Yoko, is that you?"

Yoko looks at him then she recognized the injured man. "Walter… Walter Flint…" It seems that Japanese woman knows this man; this might be a good time for an explanation is in order and Alyssa is the first to ask. "Yoko, you know this guy?" she gotten a nod in response.

"Yes, we were in the same class at Raccoon University," She explains, " Well up until three months ago when he didn't show up at school ever again. Walter, what happened? Were you down here this entire time?"

The injured man nods at her. "I know you probably want some answers, but please, I need to do something about this wound," He replied as he holds on to his bleeding arm. Yoko acted by taking a First-aid spray from her knapsack, a gift from Cindy and sprays it on as he lets go of it. It stings, evidence shown as he winced, he the rips a long piece of fabric from his ruined sleeve then gives it to her so that she can use it as a bandage. Be opens his mouth as he speaks.

"Thank you, and in case you are wondering this is a bullet wound. I thankfully didn't get bitten."

The survivors knew a short time ago that the only way to turn into a zombie is that you either be bitten or scratched. Walter slowly stands and leans against the corner then drops some papers on the ground. Mark picks them up; one titling REACHER MEMO while the other is INTEROFFICE MEMO, he took a peek at the interoffice on, saying something about 'V-Jolt'.

"Hey, I really need your help." Says Walter. "You see, there's a plant infestation and it needs to be rid of, think you lot can help me with that?" He needs this favor to be done and quick, however Jim has to ask a question.

"Wait, what plant infestation?" He had to ask and he'll get his answer soon enough. The man points behind them.

"_That_ plant infestation."

They turned around and gasp at what he is talking about. There is a giant plant that is stuck on the wall that reached all the way to the far ceiling right next to a ladder that leads up to a balcony. Unfortunately, the ladder is covered in vines so they can't go up there yet. This is an annoying obstacle indeed; the note is taken into an account that there is something inappropriate about it, but no one bothers to say.

"Shit, now how are we get through?" Asked Jim.

"Simple," Began the injured man, "We are going to make a plant toxin called V-Jolt, and the ingredients are in this file." He kindly takes both the memo from the guard. "The Chemicals we need are VP-017 and UMB NO.3. One of them are next door of here while the other one is across the lab. We need those two." He grunts as his wound still hurts and hasn't fully recovered yet.

"Ok, We get it, we'll get them." Alyssa said. It would be easier to split up and look for the chemicals. "We'll have to split up then, although I hate the idea of doing so." She doesn't want to have an adventure with Jim again, she rather spend the time with Yoko, or Mark.

"Eh, good idea," Mark agrees, "I'll stick with Jimmy, we'll go to the far room."

It seems to be a good idea, Walter will have to wait here as he needs to get better before he is ready to move. He gave Mark the research memo to unlock a computer bypass to get the chemical, they wished each other luck and went their separate ways.

_Chemical Disposal Room_

The loud siren blazes loudly as it is a sigh of contamination of some kind, that don't seem to bother the zombies in the contamination room where the chemical they so desperately need. The two women knew this wasn't going to be easy. The reporter is the only one of the two with a powerful weapon and it looks like she'll need to be the heroine. She looks to the younger woman. "Stay here."

She exhales and prepares herself, she only has a few bullets left and she wants to make the best of it. She opens the door and starts to spay the bullets on the lone zombie. When the damage has been done, she carefully walks over the body. There is a lone chemical container in the middle of the ground, waiting to be taken. Yoko was glad that it all worked out, until she experienced the throbbing headache again and thought she heard a voice in her from a vision.

_T…No infect…Dispose…But Sir!…So long…_

These voices are low, plus they made her cringe. She asks herself why is this happening to her, what is her mind trying to tell her? Her focus snaps back when she heard the reporter's voice speaks out in concern. "Kid, are you ok?" She stands up and turns her back.

"I'm ok, it's fine." She is only lying to herself, she isn't fine but she doesn't show it. She doesn't want to cause any more trouble for the group. She was the first one to leave the room, not thinking about anything else as the voices stopped whispering at her. The reporter can tell a liars face, she'll have to know the truth sooner or later about the young woman.

_Chemical Storage_

Jim and Mark enters the storage room, looking for the computer and put in the code. Jim idles around for a bit and takes a jar with yellow liquid with no label. He tossed it up and down for a bit then he slowly turns around after hearing an all too familiar groan. The zombie came from around the corner to try to attack the sacred subway worker. He panics and defends himself by throwing the jar right into it's face. The result is the ghoul's face bubbles and burned right before him. It fell on the floor while it twitches and it's face its damaged beyond repair.

Mark raised his eyebrow and pats him on Jim's frighten back. Meanwhile, the guard found the computer then looks at the files to review the numbers. He types in the code and hears something that is happening from behind. One of the cabinets automatically opens to reveal a single chemical bottle. He walks up the drawer and picks up the chemical labeled UMB NO.3, the one he's been looking for and now it's time to go. He turns to Jim who is busy trying to find some more of the same yellow acid that will help him kill some zombies.

"Boy, come on, we don't have time for this nonsense." Mark said.

"Man, did you see that?" Jim asked, points to the zombie. "That shit was magic and I'm finding some more. Hell, I need it." Mark shook his head as the young man looks for more.

_Duct_

Jim came back into the ducts with the old man behind him. The girls were waiting for them with the injured scientist. They carefully puts the chemicals down on the floor and Walter nods in satisfaction. "Excellent work," He said as he opens the top of the chemicals. "Now then, I'll do the rest." With no objections, he started to get to work. He pours the jar in with the container, and that was it, it has now become a plant killer. "Ok, now someone pours it right on the base." That's when the worker questions him again.

"But, isn't it dangerous to be close to that thing?"

Walter shook his head in a no. "Well no, it's pretty harmless…so far." He truthfully answered.

That last part wasn't so insuring, but as long as it doesn't inflict harm, one of them would have to take it out, Jim reluctantly volunteers to do the job, and he takes the container and slowly treks to the plant. "Come on, ya big chicken! You can do it." The mocking cheer of the Reporter gotten him irritated on the inside, soon he'll show her he not a chicken. He finally faces the plant and gulps; he told himself that he could totally do it. He grabs the sprinkler part of the container and started spraying on the plant. The infestation started to feel the effects of the liquid destroyer, and then it did something disgusting.

On the middle part of the plant is a mouth part that belongs to a beast, it started to spew white liquid from it's mouth as it was dying. Jim was smart to start running as he doesn't want to be caught in the downpour. The others were equally grossed out but the vines from the plant shriveled up and fell off the ladder. The worker sighs in relief as he made it, but still freaked out.

"That shit was disgusting! Plants aren't supposed to do that!" He doesn't know much about plants, but he knows that it's dead and a new path opened up. Maybe this will no longer be an obstacle while they search for their friends.

_Moments Earlier…_

_B6F East Passage_

Cindy was the last one to drop from the vents safely and ended up somewhere in a passage. There are bloodstain on the walls and a few chairs. She backs up and her foot came in contact with the head of a corpse on the ground. She almost screamed but covers her mouth before she had the chance. George is behind her, looking down at another body with a butcher knife in its head, must have been a zombie before it was slain. David took notice that thought it was a good knife. He grabs the handle and plucks he knife out of it's head, revealing nothing but a deep gash now.

Kevin, on the other hand is paying attention to a vending machine. He views the selectable snacks that are on display behind the glass. His hunger increase as he views the candy, he desperately wanting a chocolate bar, but he doesn't have any money on him. The doctor who was gazing at the cop sighs. The cop then turns around and walks a few feet then at everyone's surprise; Kevin uses his right foot and forcefully kicks a hole into the glass. Silences fell as the cop cheerfully whistles as he grabs the bar he wanted and proceeds to devour it after removing the wrapper. He stops as he looks to his partners, he shrugs. "Uh…now we don't have to starve."

They couldn't believe at the action he took just to get a candy bar, and he doesn't seem to be injured from the blow as he contently ate the sugary snack. Maybe a bit of a boast wouldn't be a bad idea; they'll need all the help they can get.

_Security Center_

There are bodies in this room as well, three of them to be exact. They aren't moving at the moment that gives them time to explore. Half of the computer monitors are in working order and there's no use messing with the panels. There is a door on the other side of the room that they can get to. They're focus shifts to the working monitor, trying to find the other half of their group. So far, nothing seems to pop up, only showing empty passage ways and the room that they were in earlier. In the middle screen, they could see two figures making their way down a corridor.

"Is that…" Cindy trails off as she recognizes the figures on the screen.

"Yep, that's Mark and Jim alright." Kevin confirms. He watches them enter through a doorway. "We gotta catch up to them. Shall we keep going?" They agree to move on ahead in order to somehow meet with the others.

_Duct_

On the metal balcony, the four come across a really sickening sight. A giant plant is against the balcony and it has a mouth with rows of teeth. The mouth is throwing up white stuff as it growls and became silent. It left a slight foul stench in the air that left a feeling of disgust within them.

The group heard the familiar cries of a certain subway worker from below, knowing that they are finally reunited again.

_Meanwhile..._

_B4F Turn Table_

It was the right move when Monica took the card key away from Yoko. She can feel escape within her grasp as she has everything she needed: A key card that will let her access entry into the turn tables, a key to operate it, and the prize that will make her rich. This is what she have been waiting for, no longer they would think of her as second. She will finally get some damn recognition she so deserves.

What makes her satisfied even more is the thought of Yoko's supposedly death. There is no way that a crybaby like her would survive alone down here. Even if she Somehow make it up here, she would have been stranded in this god forsaken place and wait to die miserably. In Monica's cynical and twisted mind, she wanted the little brat to suffer in unimaginable ways. How she want to see that innocent looking face to be torn apart by either the zombies or the experimental creatures here. Her mind then flashed at a time when she let her fury for the girl became realized.

_"What is so special about you?"_

_The young Japanese woman cries out in pain as she flung into a wall and trembles. Monica pants hard as she was the one whom done the damage to Yoko, her eyes was filled with rage, jealousy, and sadistic pleasure at Yoko's suffering. Monica continues her torment by throwing bookers from a nearby desk at the defenseless woman and continues to taunt her. "You must think you are so special? Why did the Research director picked you off all people? You little shit; you must have crawled into his favor by throwing yourself at him! You slept your way to the top haven't you? Huh? Say something!" The girl begins to sob uncontrollably as she shivers violently, eyes ran from her frighten and hurt eyes as she didn't saw a word while looking up at her. Monica continues to sneer, frustrated at her silence. "It's true isn't it? It should've been mine! I was supposed to rise to the top, not some worthless tramp! How did you manage to even exist?" She kicks the defenseless girl in the stomach, making her cry out in pain._

_"You're a waste of air, an insect, why can't you just die?" she grabs her by her shirt collar and prepares to hurt her even worse. " Your face disgust me, I'll make sure you'll never use that Innocent smug again." Monica balls her fist up as Yoko fearfully closed her eyes to prepare for the impact, but a loud male voice appeared from behind._

_"What is going on in here?"_

_A blond, middle age man in a white coat stand at the office doorway with four armed security guards. Monica instantly let go of the injured girl as two of the guards pushed her aside to get aide the girl. "Take her to the infirmary, see that she is handled with care." Said the scientist as he moves out the way as they carried her out the room. He then turns his attention to Monica with a Harsh look on his face._

_"Ms. O'Donnell, what you have done is unacceptable," He harshly told her. "You should've had more control of yourself, you let you anger cloud your judgment, and this will not go left unpunished."_

_The woman winced at his word, she knew that he is serious and because of what she did, she will have to pay the consequences. "D-Dr. Birkin I…"_

_"Silence!" she obeyed instantly as he fills the room with his voice. " You are to be placed in confinement until I know what to do with you, I-" a loudspeaker from above calling his name interrupted him._

_"Director Birkin, Albert Wesker Commands your presences at your office"_

_He turns around pinched his forehead. "We're not finished discussing this," He turns to one of the guards. "Take her away." He leaves the room, leaving it up to the guards to escort her out._

She didn't regret what she had done. She wanted to break her and learn her place in the chain of command. The girl is weak and inferior compared to the older woman and yet they chosen her. She kept a hold that grudge for a long time until now.

A lone train is sitting on turntable with a few bodies on the outside, she didn't care about them, so as long as the virus doesn't bring them to life. She approached a panel beside the train where she can insert the key in. she smirks as she takes the key, puts in it, and turns it, nothing happened. She turns it a few times, furious as it didn't work .

"Come on, come on!" Her pleads didn't help as the lift didn't activate, she kicks the machine in frustration. "It won't move, but why?" The answer is above her, the walls and the lift are completely frozen solid. She had forgotten that the temperature control is turned off and half the facility is frozen. Unless the lift is defrosted, it's not going anywhere. Monica cursed her luck as she now has something else to fix, she looks down, as there is a shadow looming over her from above.

This is the longest chapter I've done so far and i'm sorry for the wait! Crazy chapter huh? I know I changed a few things around from the original plot, but I had to make it interesting and a mentioned villain from the movie.

* * *

I hope you have enjoyed this chapter because the next one is going to be a chilling surprise

XOXOXO


	7. Below the Freezing Point part 2

Well now, we are now stuck in a frozen hell that houses a family of moths, Umbrella's secrets…. you know what…just read to find out for yourselves =p

- Outbreak Girl

* * *

Cindy quickly looks down from the railing, her eyes fills with joy as she saw her other comrades on the bottom floor of the duct. She waves to them, hoping that they'll up and notice her. She is so glad that they are able to see them alive and well. She then saw them to notice of her and the others standing on the balcony, she smiled as she stops waving and hears the voice of Jim shouting up at them.

"Yo! What's up y'all!" He was glad as any to see them; they can reunite by coming to them by going up the ladder like they planned on doing. Walter stood up and takes a look at the people above, more civilians, possibly more of Yoko's friends. He turns to Mark to get and answer.

"Are these your friends?" The scientist asked. The old man nods then he looks to the ladder, he is uncomfortable at climbing ladders but he has to do it. He turns to the injured young man and wonders if he recovered enough to climb.

"Young man, are you ok to climb?" Walter nods, he is capable of doing so despite his wounded arm. It's more than enough to get up there and meet some new friends. He catches up with the group as the head towards the ladder, seeing the white liquid on the ground is unpleasing to look at, Alyssa was brave enough to step in the puddle, it's harmless. The rest of them follow her as they begin to ascend one at a time.

Alyssa made it first, looking up to see a back glove reaching out to her. It's only the cop offering a hand up while eating a candy bar with his other while look down at her with half a grin. The reporter rolls her eyes as she didn't except the cop's hand, getting herself up by herself to stay clear of the other's way.

Kevin sighs as he looks at the snooty woman as she passed him. That woman is surely tough as nails with an attitude to match. Maybe that's what he likes about her. His thoughts were interrupted when Jim yells at him for some reason.

"Hey man, where did you get that candy bar?" The subway worker demanded when he sees the bar between Kevin's teeth. The Cop didn't answer as he kept chewing away on the delicious snack by snapping off a part of it until it's only a small piece left. The young black man couldn't believe that he had found food while he had run around the freaky place and almost got splattered by plant juice. All of this adventure and he didn't have time to actually sit down and think about eating, seeing that last bit of chocolate is getting to him, he just have to have it. "Kevin man…can I have the rest of that?" But he then noticed that the piece was gone. A look of satisfaction was on the cop's face which made Jim stare in disbelief. Greedy bastard.

Yoko waits for Walter to make it up the top, she is there when he finally come up. She offered a hand to him, and then gently pulls him up. The young scientist thanks her as he rubs his injured arm the looks at staring eyes, he approached them as he meets the other part of the group.

" Ah, right, Walter Flint, computer engineer." He introduced himself. He is kind of amazed on how ordinary people like themselves have made in down here in the supposedly secret underground facility. Even an old classmate is here, this must be a strange fate but he wish that this didn't happen. George is examining is arm to make sure everything is alright, the bandaging isn't bad but it needs proper wrappings, it's too bad he doesn't have a med kit of some kind with him.

"This wouldn't happen to be a infectious bite would it?" The doctor asked with concern. He and his partners know what happens when a person is bitten, the poor victim would have to become a danger to every living thing around it.

"No, this isn't an infected wound," The young Scientist assures the group. "This is the result of a bullet gazing my arm." How assuring is that? So it seems that there's maybe other survivors here, possibly pretty hostile from the looks of it. Yoko had a feeling that it was the work of Monica. Her eyes shifted away as she didn't say anything, she felt guilty for not telling them that she met a woman who had her at gunpoint earlier and is still running around this underground facility.

"So, there are other survivors here then?" David simply asks.

"Besides me, there is another that I know of, and she tried to kill me," Walter replied as his arm is evidence of that. "She is looking for escape and I think I know how." He looks up at a balcony above them; there is one more that is beyond the second and it leads to where they need to be.

Walter believes that he will have to guide them through the facility; there is one way out of here that he knows of. The survivors made it up to the next level and saw a door that could lead them somewhere.

"Hey, do we need to go this way?" Asked Mark, pointing at the door. The researcher shook his head.

"Actually, it's the very top we need to worry about." He responds to the old man's question. Now that's settled, they begin to ascend to the last level by another ladder. Yoko looks at Walter concerned about something. She knows him from college, but it's been awhile since his sudden disappearance. She's just curious as to why he is working down here, she also questions why would Umbrella have a secret facility right under the city.

"Is this where you've been all this time?" The scientist looks at the young student as she asks him something important. "Walter, you never did tell me what happened to you, d-did Umbrella force you to come down to this place?" He stayed silent after a while as he kind of has no intention of answering her as of yet. She knew that he would talk to her right away, she has to focus on keeping up and pay attention on the present situation.

"I'm sorry, just wait a little longer…it will be clear…" That is all he had to say, it is his turn to go up while giving Yoko some space.

She was the last one to reach the top, if one would look down over the edge, they might get a little sick and the dead plant isn't helping either. It's time to move on, but a gentle breeze of cool air hits them as visible cold air smoothes out of the vent on top of the door.

_B4F West Area Passage_

Kevin met a blast of cold air as he opens the door. "What the hell?" He said as he covers his sleeveless arms. The cop didn't expect to walk into a passage that's turned into a freezer; then again, he didn't expect to be in a zombie outbreak either. The others are feeling it too as they follow him in, even if some of them have sleeves; it's still pretty chilly.

"Damn man, who turned off the AC?" Jim complains about the cold. "Shit, at this rate, my ass is gonna fall off."

Even the young researcher doesn't know what is happening, the temperature has suddenly decreased, and he just hopes that this doesn't hinder his plan to escape. The next way they need to go to is on the right hand of the path, he points to the direction and the subway worker couldn't wait to leave this hallway. He's the first to reach the corner, and he gave a small scream and backs into the wall behind him almost like he's ready to die of fright. The other survivors caught up to the corner and found something weird. It's a humanoid creature that is completely frozen solid, a new terror that they wouldn't mind staying in its condition.

The subway worker calms himself and gets off the wall, slowly taking a step forward to the monster Popsicle and pokes at it's head. He sighs in relief as it didn't pop out of it's frosty prison and rips his head off. "Shit…what is that?"

Alyssa pokes it's eye, it sure isn't going anywhere as long as the temperature doesn't change. "Don't know, whatever it is, I'm just glad that it's not doing anything." She said, then shifts an eye at Walter who's in the back of the group. The rest follows her lead, looking at the young researcher and he got the feeling that he would have to do some explaining.

"It was true wasn't it?" Kevin asked as he approached Walter. "It's just what Chris said…Umbrella really was responsible for the mansion incident and now this…"

Walter hesitated to answer but he nods it's head and answers. "Yes…it's true…"

He turns around and decides to confess it all, about the what's causing this to happen. "It's the T-Virus- a mutagenic that Umbrella created to create monsters like that frozen one and the zombies…"

So it is true, two months ago, five members of S.T.A.R.S, the Raccoon City police elite force, came back from Arklay Mountains to report about an Outbreak caused by the famous pharmaceuticals company. They risked their necks to expose the truth to the public, but no one believed them and was disbanded by the chief of police. The members are now scattered and two of them actually stayed behind in the city, which means both of them are fighting for their lives about now and probably doing a better job at surviving since they have the experience.

"Wait, wait, hold the phone!" Jim interrupts as he's trying to get the picture. "Are you telling me that this important company does monster making on the side?" That's one way of putting it.

"What other explanation is there?" David said as he cross his arms. Jim straightens his hat on his blonde fluffy hair.

"I'm just saying yo…" Everyone sighs at the frighten then got back to the matter at hand.

"So what is this then?" The cop slowly said, trying to break the ice. "The incident back then wasn't enough? So they just decided to release a deadly virus on a populace-"

"No," The young scientist cuts in quickly. "The release was an accident, they had no intention of unleashing the virus on an town just for kick."

"Oh really? I'm sure they _accidentally_ made a virus that brings the dead back to life. What kind of sick assholes create something that they know would cause the death of possible all of life as we know it?" The cop was calm but angry at his words. Because of this damn virus, thousands of citizens are dead and only a handful is fighting for their lives. Everyone else probably shares his feelings after hearing the truth, Umbrella; the most trusted company in the world is responsible of the ruin of a city.

Walter could feel their anger; he knows that what he did was wrong, as he was part of making batches of this virus for the past six months. He knows that this has to end, know that the eight citizens knows the truth. Somewhere inside he knows that he has to help them escape and let the world know of the truth. The outside can't deny what happened here. "You're right…that is why you all have to get out of town and you need to tell the truth about who's responsible…" He said; he knows that it's asking much, but this is just in case if he doesn't make it. "Please, they can't get away with this. This has gone on long enough."

Alyssa then smirks, as she knows what to do. "You know what, that's what I'm going to do," She said. "I'm going to run Umbrella to the ground once I'm through with them." Her reporter instincts kicked in, if none of them would do it, then it's every reason that she must survive this nightmare to report it. The young researcher was glad that one of them shows determination to bring the company down, he then noticed the chilling air is back again.

All of this talking has distracted them from the cold that is now biting back at them. They want to move to the next area and escape the cold.

_Main Shaft_

The survivors found themselves on a metal walkway that leads to a center room suspended over a large gap that no one could see the bottom. The love to the center, only to see two pathways that could lead them to were they want to go. There's something that's poking at George's head, something that he's been meaning to ask since the virus story.

"Wait a minute," He said then approach Walter. "Is there some kind of antibodies? Something to combat this virus?" No one has thought about asking him that before the doctor beat them to the question.

"I-I don't know…"The scientist answered. " As far as I know…I never seen or heard any cure cultivated in this facility…" That's not the exact response they wanted to hear, there might not be a cure to this virus.

"What do you mean 'you don't know?' " Alyssa said in disbelief, "You work in this dump, you should know what goes on since you're the one who's helping created these monsters!"

"I've been working here for three months, I don't know every little detail about their projects and whatnot," A thought suddenly pops up as it might be helpful or give a little hope to the survivors. "Wait…I did hear a rumor a while ago before this outbreak happened." Everyone suddenly listens in on what he has to say, what little information wouldn't hurt?

"I had heard that a scientist went into hiding, secretly making a antivirus to spite Umbrella, I forgot his name though and I'm not sure if he's here in the city-" He stop talking when he heard a strange noise, like something fluttering it's wings. The ones with weapons ready themselves as they seek shelter in the center room on the lookout for whatever that made the sound. The fluttering continues on for a few seconds before it ceased. Silence is all that remains now, everyone held their breath waiting for something to make a move.

"Shit man, shit…my life is shit!" Jim whispers intensely as his back against the wall, clutching two chemical bottles. He turns his head to see a standing figure similar to the frozen creature earlier, he felt like he was going to scream but holds it in. He just keeps on quietly repeating the phase 'shit' over and over, it wasn't long until they were pretty annoyed of his rambling.

"Shut up!" The reporter whispers fiercely at the subway worker. They both glare intensely at each other before they became alert when the noise started again, there is a thing out there that can fly. This is seen as a bad factor, it could pick them off one by one if they are not careful.

Yoko is leaning on the wall as she tries to be careful. She fails to notice that she is right next to an opening as she is having a vision. She doesn't need this right now, not right now. These sudden headache are going to be the death of her, but they happening frequently here than anywhere else, then she thought, it is because she's been here before? David took notice of her clumsiness, also eying a shadow of the creature descending as soon as it saw her.

"Get away from there!" The plumber warned her. The warning came too late as she screams when she felt something on her arm that pulls her out from the opening that she was too close to. The other survivors ran out to the walkway to see a giant creature flying up with the screaming student and into the darkness above.

"No! Yoko!" Cindy cries as she saw her fellow survivor disappear from her sight. It looks like she was on the verge of a tear fest, she felt so helpless as she could've done something to help. Jim feels the same way, but it was for something else.

"Oh damn, damn, damn!" He shouts as he points behind them, it is a giant brown moth that is on the wall. Everyone begins to attack the giant insect, as so as it was taking damage, it fell sideways and falls down into the gap to its death. As soon as the moth was gone, the group is hit with a sense of hopelessness, as they couldn't prevent the kidnapping of Yoko.

"Oh, she's gone…what are we going to do?" Cindy said as she tries to keep it together. Kevin reloads the last of his .45 rounds in his gun and does the answering for her.

"Simple, we're going to get Yoko," He answered as he slaps the clip in the gun. That sounds like a plan, but there's only one problem though.

"That's a fine plan…but do you have any idea on where she's taken?" Mark asked. He wants to help her too, but they don't know where the first moth has taken her. She could be anywhere holding on to her life her could be dead.

Walter has to think, he has seen this before but it has been awhile since he has been up here, make that 10 hours. Thee he has got it, the real reason why the level below them is kind of off limits. "The nest," He suddenly said, "It's taking her to it's nest, on the level below us." That was very helpful, so now that they have the place to be going too.

"There's a nest of those things?" Inquired Jim next to his horror.

"Yeah, I seen it myself…" Walter answered. "Ok, listen up," He continues as he has a plan. He points to one of the pathways that have a door with a non-color light glowing on top. "That leads us to our ticket out of here with a train on the turntable. Some of use will stay here to prepare the train while the rest will go and save Yoko." That sounds like a plan, it would be no sense if all of them would go to the nest. They want to leave this frozen hell as soon as possible, they would have to decide who will stay and who will go.

"Alright, I'm going," Said David as he volunteers to go on the rescue mission. He doesn't have a lot of bullets and the kidnapped student carries most of the group's ammo and other stuff. He'll have to make do on what he has if he wants to go into the lair of the giant insects.

"Aw, hell, I'm going too." The old man said, no use of standing around here, he wants to get out of the cold. After that, Alyssa and Kevin completed the team of four and now everything is set. The door they came from is the red door and the non-color leads to the turntable.

"Make sure you bring her safely," Cindy begs of them, she is more concerned than anyone.

"We'll try…don't worry." David simply replied, that's what he and the team intends to do. They need to make their way quickly if they want to save her from being eaten and escaping this place. As soon as the first team goes on their way, Walter and the rest makes their way to the turntable to get ready the train and wait for the others with-or without the poor young woman.

_Turntable_

"This way!" The young researcher directed as they reach the turntable. Like the room before, it is pretty frosty and chilly, this cold is starting to get on Jim's nerves as he shivers lightly, and he regrets not going with the rescue team. The small group makes their way to the train that is sitting there with ice on the outside; they approach a panel that operates it. What luck, the keys are already in the ignition, someone probably already tried to work this but the train is still here, there has to be something wrong then. Walter test the keys by turning it, but it fails to operate, as he thought, the temperature must be really bad for the platform to not work. "Damn, as I thought…"

"So, we have to do something about this…"George said, as he gets the picture that the ice is a problem. They'll have to get the temperature back to normal, and doing that is going to be a great risk. Walter nods as he agrees with the doctor.

"Yeah, we have to head towards the temperature control room and fix this," He replies, then moves away from the panel. Jim sighs, as he knew this would happen, nothing ever goes right in this outbreak. Cindy nods as she is ready to do whatever it takes to make things right, they'll have to go back out there and face the giant moth if need be. Only Cindy has a firearm while George carries a iron pipe and Jim with his chemical bottles. Walter still has his gun with him, but it's empty so it's not any use without bullets. No matter, at least most of them has something to defend against possible threats.

_Main Shaft_

They watch the sky and ceiling on the look out of the moth that's alive. They must head for the blue color door. So far, the cost is clear, but the insect could arrive anytime soon and they don't have to time to be swept off. They walked and made it to the door without incident, maybe their luck is turning around, only for the moment.

_B4F East Area Passage_

Walter walks in and notice that gate on the right side of the passage is opened. That way leads to the culture room, he needs to go left to the temperature lab to turn on the AC here.

_B4F Low Temperature Laboratory_

The group felt the worst of the cold; this is probably the coldest place in the entire facility as this is the heart of it all. Cindy is unfortunate to not have any sleeves to keep her a little warm and her legs are feeling the same thing because of her skirt. She shivers as she stops walking, it would be best for her to wait outside, but she doesn't want to be alone out there. George looks behind him as he sees the shivering waitress ; he approaches her and takes off his grey jacket.

"Here, takes this," He said as he wraps it around her shoulders. The blonde girl smiles graciously at the doctor's kindness.

"Thank you, George," She thanked him; He kindly nods, meanwhile, they got back to the matter at hand as they say a dead body. The body is frozen on the panel and it's hand is stick on the handle that controls the AC. Jim attempts to pull the lever, but to no avail, it remains unmoved.

"Damn dude!" He shouted irritated at the fact that he couldn't get it accomplished.

George looks at the frozen body on the panel. Doing this by force isn't the answer. The young scientist is thinking the same thing, there's really no much else to do in this room and they can't do anything about the frost. Perhaps they need to explore somewhere to fix this. "Well, there nothing we can do here," said George, "Maybe we can look someplace else for anything of use."

The suggestion is a good idea, no point in staying here. "Good idea, we can go to the other room." The Scientist said, he doesn't want to be in here any longer. They head for the door to leave, planning to enter the next room as soon as they go though the hall.

_B4F Culture Room_

The room is slightly different; this place is slightly warm but still cold. The room is kind of a wreck though, papers are scattered across the tabletops and floor, two tube filled with a strange liquid. One is empty and another has a creature inside, it looks incomplete like a fetus, Jim is grossed out by it's appearance but he's seen worse. His foot hits something on the ground, he looks down to see a body on the ground. He jumps in panic as he his the body before him, it looks to be dead for quite some time, and the weird thing is that it's doesn't look to be the work of a zombie. He steps over it as he went over to another part of the room.

Cindy was also looking at the creature in the tube. She saw the body Jim discovered and turns around; she is getting sick of seeing dead people. She doesn't know how she is able to keep her sanity. She accepts the fact that the dead is walking because of a virus and killed thousand of citizens, including everyone she knew. That's why, she is determine to live and not to end up like a zombie, she rather take a bullet. She sighs and helps for the search of something that's useful in here. She feels cozy with the doctor's jacket on her, it's pretty big jacket but it's fine with her.

George rubs his chin; this room is one of many to cultivate the experiments Umbrella was working on in this lab. It disturbs him that life can be altered by the power of this virus, to turn peoplw into monsters. His eyes turns in front of him only to see Walter shuffling through cabinets obviously not finding what they need, the doctors thinks it's time not to be standing around, he needs to do whatever he can to help.

The subway work yelps as he fell on the cold, hard ground. Cindy went over to his side, kneeling carefully seeing if he is alright. "What happened? Are you ok?" She asks with concern. A small object rolls and stops and her foot, she picks it up and observes it curiously. Jim recognizes the object and glares at it.

"That's the thing," He points to the object. "Shit, it almost made me sprang my ankle, I can't afford to have no injury!" George and Walter walks over to the complaining black man and eyes the thing Cindy is holding.

"It's a blowtorch," Noted the young scientist, that just the thing they actually need. "That's it, now we can go back and activate the control for the AC." That's a relief, but then, Jim then thought of something just now.

"Hold on y'all," He said in a frighten way, "I-I just had a thought…I-if we bring back the heat…then…then they will try to eat us." When he means 'they' is the frozen creatures that are out there. There's one in the west area passage, one in the main shaft, and the last one they've seen is right outside. He has a point, when the creatures are free; they doubt that their weapons are powerful enough to take them down.

"We have no choice…" Walter said, "It's the only way to get out of here, we have to be quick about it and hope that the others are doing whatever they can." They need to be speedy about this, when in contact with the creature, they need to avoid a fight and race to the turntable, they just hope that the rest will get the picture when they come back.

_Meanwhile..._

_B5F Computer Room_

Yoko slowly regains consciousness. She coughs as she lifts her head up, and a foul smell fills her nose. She couldn't move her body as she is bind against the wall by some silky substance. She begins to struggle against it, but she couldn't break free. Scared, she looks around the room and horrified at where she is. It's laboratory, but the walls, floor, and whatnot is covered in the same silky substance, the room is almost dark as there's little light shining from the ceiling. She also spots some eggs in the corner, probably the size of a basketball. The poor girl tries again at struggling, she has to get out someway so she won't be eaten. Her attention turns below her when she saw a silver brief case on the ground; she recognized it as the one Monica was holding. Wait a minute, so that means…

Monica is on the floor unconscious right near the briefcase. She still has her handgun with her; Yoko suspects that she was kidnapped too. A thought that this is an even worse situation, if she wakes up, then the college girl will be in serious trouble. As if on cue, the woman's eyes started to open on, she groans as she shifts on her stomach and slowly rise on her knees. "Damn it…" She cursed as she slams her fist on the ground. "That shouldn't have happened…I was too careless…" She took notice of the girl in front of her, that same menacing look from when they met resurfaced again, maybe more powerful than ever. "Yoko…."

_B5F Emergency Passage_

Mark makes his way slowly through the crawlspace trying to keep up. He is lucky that it's big enough for him to crawl through. He made it on the other side, but he felt like his sides are starting to ache. "Lord…the things I do…" He whispers, he saw a gloved hand reached out to him and he took it. David hoisted him up, the old security guard is grateful for the assistance.

"Thanks a lot son," He said while holding his side. "I tell ya, this is putting a strain on myself…I hate getting old."

"Don't ware out on us now, old man." Said David, he knows that Mark is strong, but this isn't the time to ware down, they need all the help they can get.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine, trust me." The two men caught up to the cop and reporter as they were at a dead end; well, not entirely. There is another crawlspace on the ground, which made Mark sighs in frustration, once again; he'll have to do this.

"Hey Mark, it's your favorite…a vent." Kevin teased which earns him a glare from the old man.

"Boy, if you don't move along…" The security guard threatens, luckily he kept his anger under control, and he doesn't want his blood pressure to spin out of control. David rolls his eyes at the cop and so did Alyssa. It's a possible that Kevin's foolishness will get him killed one day, if they didn't kill him first.

_B5F Area B Passage_

David is the last person out this time, as he stands, there is a body in the corner. A male with a lab coat on and is bleeding of his chest. The group in a large passageway, and in front of them is a path that leads to a door on the end, it's only a matter of time before they reach the nest, as it's pretty close. They can tell by the hall they are walking through, sticky stuff on the walls and eggs. Alyssa is the first to reach to door, she noticed that there's no door handle to grab and second, there's some kind of scanner on the side of it. She curiously put's her hand on it, the machine scans her hand and buzzed red. This is frustrating to the reporter, there is no way that she or the men can access the scanner to get in. "Shit…what to do…" She silently cursed. The men noticed the problem as well.

Kevin look at the machine, he suddenly came up with a solution and looks back at the body. "I know this will sound crazy…but it just might work," He says. "I saw this in a move once: this one guy faced a similar situation like this. He stole an entire arm of a scientist and used it to get past the door." That doesn't sound like a bad idea; they have a dead body that fortunately has both arms. They went back to the body; Kevin then wonders how to remove the arm. "Uh, this is a bit of snag…I didn't think about how to get the arm…."

"Simple…with this," David pulls a cleaver from his tool belt that he kept since he found in earlier. He is sure that it can cut though the arm. Kevin nods as he pats the plumber on the shoulder.

"That'll work…"

Alyssa turns around as she hears flesh ripper from the cleaver chopping at the arm. She's tough, but she couldn't stand to see actual body parts being severed. After several chops, it stopped as the plumber completed his task. He puts the knife back in his belt as he flung the arm casually over his shoulder. He silently walks back to the door while the rest follows him, curious about the plumber. Kevin was pretty disgusted on the inside as he could never do something like that. Mark was pretty calm about it as it was nothing new to him, he has seen plenty of this like that in his day when he was at war. He has been wondering about Mr. King for sometime now, he'll just have to ask him later when the time comes.

Yoko whimpers as gun barrel presses her cheek. Monica sneers at the poor girl as she couldn't believe that she made it all the way here, well her luck has ran out the moment that she was kidnap. "Well, I'm actually surprised that you're still around," She chuckles, her voice seems labored but she is well enough to hold a gun to someone's face.

"Monica…Monica don't…" Yoko pleaded with her, the barrel pressed even deeper as she holds her breath.

"Shut up!" The woman yelled. "Stop your whining and bitching! I hate it when you open your mouth!" She kept that anger in for so long and this is the perfect moment to let it out. "Heh heh…you know what, since you are here...I think I'll just end you right here and now." Now this doesn't sound to good with the girl. She whimpers and sobs, as there is nothing she could do.

"I always wanted to do this, I'll finally get rid of you once and for all." She laughs joyfully as she clicks the gun and prepares to pull the trigger. No matter how hard she'll plea; there is nothing to prevent her from killing her in this vulnerable position. It's pointless to reason with someone who is in bloodlust and she is still confused why this woman has such animosity towards her. The poor girl closes her eyes as she wait for the bullet, she doesn't want it to end like this, not in this place. A sudden vision appears as she sees four shadowy figures standing above her, that's all she saw before a loud voice came out of no where that belongs to a certain reporter in red.

"The hell is going on here?"

Both women turns to see the electronic door sliding open and out come four survivors that the college student knows. Her eyes lit up, she never felt so happy to see someone coming to her rescue like that. Monica sneered, she never expected citizens to be in a highly secretive underground facility. She waste no time and trains the gun at them and started to fire. Luckily, the four reacted quickly enough to moves of the way before the bullet started flying. They can't start to fire their own weapons because there's a good chance that they'll hit Yoko, as soon as she stops firing, Alyssa races up to the woman and tackles her to the floor.

The women wrestles on the floor, desperately trying to dominate the other, meanwhile the men get to work into getting Yoko out of the silky cocoon. In the struggle, It seems Monica has the upper hand, on time of the reporter while grabbing her by her blonde hair, but the reporter counters by using the butt of the shotgun in the woman's face, making her roll of her and now has a red mark on her cheek.

Both women stands up and faced each other; Monica makes the first move by attempting to throw a punch, but Alyssa was quick to move out the way to deliver a knee to her stomach followed with a punch to her face that fortunately knocks the woman researcher seemly out cold on the ground. Alyssa hold her hand in pain as she found that punch a human in the face hurts, but it was worth it. She triumphantly inhales sharply and fixes her messed up hair by running her hand back on her head. She hadn't had a good catfight since high school, boy were those the good old days.

Yoko falls in David's arms as he slowly brings her down on the floor; the girl breathes slowly as she looks up at the people who rescued her. "Y-you guys…came to save me?" She thought that being here, they would have given up on her, and she wouldn't blame them if they did.

"Of course we did, we missed you," Kevin said with a grin. The young girl smiles, she's glad that they care about her and wouldn't let her fall. She stands up with the help of the guys, and checks herself as she looks fine and feels ok. "Thank you, I don't know what to say…"

"Don't worry about it," Alyssa said as she rubs her sore nose, "The others are waiting for us…"

"Damn, that girl did a number on you." Mark commented on the fight. The reported chuckled as she turns to the woman.

"That very well maybe, but she isn't the one that's standing…"

Yoko takes a look at Monica then at the briefcase, it was open and in it is a capsule and surface of the glass is a small crack. She didn't of it as a problem; it's just that she doesn't know about what's inside of it. Now that they have gotten a member of the group back, it's time to head out of this place once and for all.

When the survivors left the room, the crack on the glass surface spread making and even bigger line. The creature inside bangs its body against it as it is trying to break free. It seems to be working, soon the glass finally gives in and the small creature is free. Monica stirs and gasped when she regains consciousness. Her face hurts, the battle with the reporter has made her body sore and what's worse, they all escaped but didn't take anything. All she is concerned at the moment is the silver brief case.

"Thank god, she didn't take the case…thank god, thank god-" when she reached over to it, the capsule is without the creature; she franticly looks around as this is a bad situation. "Holy shit! It's loose, and it's should be in here…" Then it hit her, it is loose and it could be in here with her, the realization came too late when she heard gurgling noise from behind. Her head slowly turns to the sound in sheer terror only to have the creature latch on to her face.

_B4F West Area Passage_

There is something different this time around when they returned, inside of sheer cold wind, everything seems normal as warm air replace the last temperature. It felt good and glad that they don't have to face the icy blast, but they soon realized that something is missing in this picture.

"Hey…wasn't there a freaky ice sculpture standing right there?" Alyssa noted as the freaky sculpture is gone.

"Shit, we have to move on!" Kevin noted, he doesn't want to stick around to meet up with in.

_Main Shaft_

"Ok so it's the one with the clear color right?" Mark asks, referring to which door path they'll take to the turntable, provided that nothing gets in their way. An inhuman screech echoes through the shaft as comes walking in from the center room is one of the frozen beast. It's a creature that is standing on two leg, it looks reptilian by it's green scales and sharp rows of teeth. The most dangerous quality is it's claws that look sharp enough to rip through flesh and bone like a hot knife through butter. It growls, exposing it's teeth and charges at the survivors with both of it's claws at the ready. Alyssa waste no time and fires at the beast, but to her horror, she missed as he jumps into the air. By gravity, it then came back down and ready to strike the reporter, she quickly used the shotgun as a shield to block the oncoming claws.

The claw came down on her as it sliced the gun in two, it saved her life but now she is without a weapon. In her horror, she fell down couldn't believe how powerful it is. The group is scattered trying to avoids and confuse it, Kevin cursed as he got to think of something to stop it, then it hit him. He is with Yoko and she's holding a weapon that could kill it.

"Yoko, hold still," He soft grabs her shoulder and shuffles through her knapsack. "Haha! There you are!" He cheerfully commented as he pulls out a magnum revolver, it got it way back from the police van when the outbreak started and been saving it ever since. There's no better time than to test it's might.

"Hey Scaly, over here!" he shout and thankfully grabs it's attention. The reptile growls as it jumps high like it did before, but the cop is waiting for him. "Dodge this!" He raised the revolver high and fires, hitting it in it's stomach. It did the trick as it falls flat on it's belly and gushed blood from it's mouth before it dies. After the conflict, Alyssa sighs in misery as she held her shotgun, Kevin grins, as he is proud of taking the reptile out of the equation. When he first found this gun, it was empty, but after thoroughly going over the van, he manages to find the bullets for it, surly lady luck is on his side today.

"Hell, what am I going to do now?" the reporter grumbles, she wished that this didn't happen but it did. There's no need to despair now, time is a wasting and she'll get another one soon.

_Turntable_

"Shit! Get back!" The frantic shout of Jim echo as he escapes the strikes of another reptilian claw. He throw a chemical jar at it face, it caused burns on it's scaly skin, but it remain vicious and about to lash out on the black man when a gunshot rang out. After a few seconds, it drops face forward dead and the one responsible is holding the magnum.

"You've returned, I knew you would!" Cried Cindy as she raced to the others overjoyed. She embraced Yoko again, George and Walter sighs in relief seeing the rest of the team together.

"This is perfect timing," Commented the researcher, "I activated the turntable, we get less than two minutes before-" He was interrupted when a moth came down before them swooping down and nearly landed before them. It dropped a body outside the platform and just as it arrived, it disappears into the vent above the train. The group is baffled at what just happened, it didn't attack them or take anyone else like it did before. They turn to the body it dropped off and Walter walks up taking a closer look. "Monica…" He whispered.

He doesn't have to take a pulse to see that she is dead or appears that way. This woman caused a lot of trouble for him, doing whatever she could to have her way and now look what it has done to her. It also pains him to see her this way, she may have not been the best person, but no one, and not even her deserves to die like this.

Yoko joins at his side and truly held a bit of sadness in her heart. "I wonder…how did I know such a person…she knew me but all knew of her was her name…"she said, nothing makes sense to her. Ever since she have been here, everything is spirally out of control for her mentally, she doesn't know what to do. Maybe there is something that she had forgotten, no, something that she was force to forget. The headache returns but more intense, she feels that her head might explode at any given moment. Soon she cries out in pain as she falls on her knees holding her head, she has never felt this much anguish in her existence. Walter quickly held on to her concern, she looks to be in a ton of pain and he wanted to help her.

"Yoko! Are you ok? Speak to me!" He said to her, but it was in vain.

"Whoa, watch out!" Kevin calls out to him shouting, the researcher turns his attention to an oncoming claw, he rolls Yoko out of the way and takes the reptile's jab right in the in the chest. he sacrificed himself to make sure that at least the girl will be safe, that was on his mind before he expires. The reptile withdraw its hand with the man's blood dripping, it soon tasted cold lead in its fore head and falls dead. David and George rush to the girl in pain. The doctor looks at her hand, veins were in full view with a grayish color.

"My god, she's been poisoned," The doctor explained the diagnosis, "Quick, we need to get her on the train, I'll do something about this." David carefully picks her up and walks her over to the platform, if he were to try to run, then the poison inside will hasten the process and she'll be in bid trouble.

"Is she going to be ok?" Cindy asked the doctor.

"I hope, I'll do whatever I can to help her." He assures her, the survivors are in just in time for the platform to move and starts to rise out of the facility and into the night air.

* * *

Nooooo! poor Yoko-chan, she will be a dead college girl if something isn't done and it's all mr. moth's fault

I had to make this chapter a little more dramatic and the catfight part is my friend's idea...

Anyways, the finale will probably be posted a day or two after 4th of July

Until then, read and leave reviews

oh...and happy upcoming Holiday! xoxoxoxoxox


	8. Below the Freezing Point Finale

This is the last chapter of Below the freezing point, I hope this is ok to your liking even though it short, but that's not the point, just read and enjoy!-

-Outbreak girl

* * *

Sirens flashes and blares as the platform raises up, moving towards the surface. The survivors are on board and heading for freedom, all except for one who's believed to be dead. Monica coughs as she regains consciousness, then spits out blood as her stomach is in pain. She gasps as she rolls on her back, causing her to go beside the body of a young scientist who has a bloody hole in his stomach surround in his own blood. She crawls backwards frighten then ended up beside a corpse of one of the reptiles. She is surrounded by death, and what's more there is no escape.

She looks at the spot where the platform use to be, and the temperature is back to normal. She suspects the citizens, along with Yoko, has snatched up her only escape. She stumbles on her feet, eyes filled with anger and hopelessness. The girl was the one suppose to be stranded, not her.

"Damn you…" She whispered in a dark voice, and then raised it as she screams up at the high ceiling. "Damn you, Yoko Suzuki!" Once again, she has been screwed over by the very person she hated the most. If she hadn't been here, then things would've gone smooth sailing minus the ice. But she has forgotten one small factor…

That anger quickly turned into pain as she felt a sting in her chest, it was like a tug on her skin something with teeth. It intensifies as she scratches at her breasts, she cries as it kept on pushing and pushing looking for a way out. No matter what she did, it keeps on and on it pushed hard enough to actually have enough force to break free from her body. The creature rips through her chest and her shirt as both of them cries out. Monica fell backwards as the creature hops out, leaving its host to die while it gave its first breath. This creature is tiny, a pinkish thing that looks like a salamander. It has no eyes, only two arm like appendages on the front of its body and a mouth with few sharp rows of teeth. It gave a small cry as it begins to move towards the wall, it tales a look around then begins to go up the wall at a fast pace. Its destination: the surface.

Train

George slowly and steadily lifts Yoko's head up and puts in a small capsule near her mouth.

"Come on, dear, swallow this." He said as he puts it in her mouth. She winced as she manages to swallow the pill, and soon she started to calm down and drifts into peaceful slumber. About seconds ago, the doctor found a medical set with capsules containing the properties of medical herbs. He chosen the right ones and now the college student will be ok. He sighed then turns to see the others gathered around him. "She's going to be ok, she's just resting now." Everyone is now breathing easy. George looks down to the case, in there are three bottles in three different colors: Red, Blue, and Green. This is just like the color of the basic herb plants that are found all over the city, why, he even found some in the facility too. That is to be expected, they are one of the basic ingredients found in most Umbrella medical products, they even used this in the hospital he works in.

The one he gave Yoko was a blue capsule. Blue herbs treats most poisonous substances; he hopes that it works against this one. Cindy and David accompany him as they are watching her. The plumber takes a seat beside the student while Cindy anxiously looks over to the Doctor.

"G-George, is she alright now?" She asked, the doctors nod, as he is certain that the medicine is taking course.

"I'm very certain, there's no need to worry," He replied as he pats the waitress's shoulder. Cindy is glad to here it, bur before anything else, she swings the doctor's jacket of her and hands it out to him.

"Sorry, you'll probably need this back."

George grins as he forgotten that he had it on her for a split second, he takes it back and slides it on. "Thank you, you're right." He felt kind of silly that he feels embarrassed that he had forgotten about his jacket, he wouldn't mind if she kept it for a while. He leans against the wall as he looks out the window.

Mark sits right next to David, his old self needs to relax as all this running around is tiring out. He's grateful that he is having this time to rest. He reached into his pocket and holds out a brown leather wallet, opens it as he looks at a small photo. It's a picture of him wearing a blue polo shirt smiling with a woman probably his age right by his side doing the same.

"So, that's you and your wife?"

The old man turns to David as he looks at the picture in the wallet. Mark nods and gave a smile.

"Yep that's me and my Lavida," He said as he points to the woman. "Been married to her for more than 35 years, and I intend to live longer." He closed the wallet and sighs. "It's a good thing she's not involved in this nonsense…I'd be damned if I never see her again."

The plumber crossed his arms as he puts his head against the wall behind him, Mark has something to live for obviously, as for him, there's no one waiting for him while he is surviving this nightmare.

He shifts an eye to the sleeping student beside him then turns to the ceiling. "Hmm, I see…" He trailed off then became silent.

"What about you, young man? Got anyone special?" Mark asked as he puts his wallet away. David's eyes remains locked on the ceiling as he answers.

"Nope…no one at all." He replied, for what he said is pretty much the truth. The old man rubs his chin then begins to speak again.

"Look son, anytime you need someone to talk to during this madness, I'll be here to listen ok?"

David gave a slight nod, he'll probably need to talk to him sooner or later, he'll need someone to listen to.

"I'll keep it in mind," He answered, looking back at the ceiling with is arms crossed.

Jim is in the conductor seat as he looks at the small buttons, he never actually operated a train, but he knows a thing or two about how they work. He feels comfortable where he

He is sitting and feels like a king, at his job in the subways, he really hadn't gotten much respect even for the work he puts into it. A gloved finger tapped his shoulder and jumps in surprise like a cat. He turns and shouts a Kevin who gives a little wave. "Shit! Don't scare me like that, fool!" He pouted then turns back to the control panels.

"Whoops, sorry about that Jim," Said Kevin, pretending to care as he looks to the front window. "I was pretty bored about the wait,"

"Man, just be a little patient, it's a virtue after all…"

"Meh, not into that kind of stuff,"

Jim pouts once again, he wants to the platform to reach its destination as much as the cop does. "Well, at least we won't have to be back here ever again, those Hunters were ruthless…" The worker had just named the scaly creature, Kevin raised eyebrow and said nothing.

This ride up is taking to long that's for sure, but they are almost there. Alyssa is in the back of the train, still kind of down after losing her best weapon. It doesn't matter now, as they'll use this train that will hopefully lead them out of the city once and for all. She is starting to feel tired, but she can't afford to sleep now, only when she knows it's safe to rest and this moment isn't one of them. The platform made a complete stop and beyond the window is the night sky above.

_Marshaling yard_

The seven survivors all look at the front window, they have finally made it up to the top, but nothing seems to be happening. There are no zombies or anything up here neither, but they need the locomotive to move somehow. Jim will have to figure that one out by himself as he's in the conductor's seat and knows how to work a train better than anyone here.

"Jim, can you make this thing work?" Asks Kevin, Jim gave a little wave.

"Not to worry, I'll get this shit done," he said with confidence, he fixed his hat and works on the panel. "This might take a while though-" A bang suddenly caught everyone's attention. It came from outside, but it was loud enough to be heard.

"Damn, Can never take a break," Mark said and he stands up, grabbing his gun out of his hoister. During the ride up, those with firearms helped themselves by reloading their gun from the leftover ammo from Yoko's knapsack. Now they only have a pack left.

Mark, Kevin, David, and Cindy have firearms while Jim has one chemical jar and George is stuck with an iron pipe that isn't in very good shape. They have the idea and they exit the train to investigate the noise except for Cindy, who turns to the doctor. "Here, I won't be needing this," She hands over her handgun that she had with her and fully load. George took it, puzzled.

"But-isn't this-" He recognized it, the waitress chuckles.

"That's for the coat, don't worry. I'll just stay here with Jim, Alyssa, and Yoko." She has made her choice, she feels like wanting to do whatever she can here; she really isn't fighter. The doctor sighs nods.

"Ok, but I'll give this back." He replied, and She gave a nod back. She doesn't want him to wander around with almost worn out weapon.

Outside has an eerie feel to it, the wind is howling and everything is silent. George looks around as he gets out of the locomotive and slowly made his way to the other men that's in front of the train, trying to find the noise. It came again, and it's louder this time around, George shout as he's started that the noise is beneath his feet. There's a small dent as something small is beating against it. The doctor moves away from it and calls the three men over. "Quick! Over here!"

The men hurried over and saw the dent, eventual, it burst as the salamander from before screeches and hops out the hole.

"The Hell?" Kevin says as he was disguised. It ran past their feet and made it's way to the small tunnel, it then did something that they didn't expect. The salamander's skin begins to boil. As it boils, it grows at a rapid pace. It now has two legs to stand on and a slender body, it's back hunched over as it developed a large sack with a growing tail. One of it's arm is short and other is long with sharp claws, it's teeth also grew along it's mouth. Perhaps the most disturbing part of all is a giant eye growing out of the shoulder of the long arm, fixing on the four survivors stand in awe.

Jim almost fell out of his seat as he suddenly spies the big salamander that's almost as tall as the locomotive. Cindy gasped and Alyssa looks in awe, that the biggest monster they have ever seen so far and it looks hideous.

"Shit, shit, shit!" Jim complains as holds on to his hat. Can the four outside handle it? He has to think of something to help them. He can hear the gunfire ringing out there and seeing the creature is moving to were they are going, the men scatters in order to confuse it, they can't afford the creature to attack the locomotive as it's their only way out. It's standing on the tracks, taking a swipe at Kevin, but missed, it's pretty slow when it comes to moving.

The reporter cannot stand by and let this continue, she has no doubt that it will be taken down, by they could be dead before it has the chance. She then has an idea; maybe this train is big enough to do some major damage by running it over. She grabs the panicking black man by the collar. "Jim, is there a way to move this thing forward? We have to use this thing as a battery ram against it!" The subway worker thought it is a crazy idea.

"I-I think so!" He said, after his collar is released, he looks over the panels. "I don't think I can do it from here, quick! The one on the side of the train, you can use that." Alyssa nod and quickly goes to the door. Cindy waves goodbye to the woman but, her attention turns to Yoko when she finally stirs, her eyes flutters as she is starting to regain consciousness.

"I'm out of ammo!" David cursed as he heard the click from the gun; he's out of bullets now from the ten rounds. Alyssa hurries to the panel and sees the salamander is still in it's position on the tracks.

"Move out of the way!" She calls to the men to put in distance from the creature.

There are two buttons to choice from, red and green; she has to make a quick choice so she place a hand to the green one. "Here goes nothing," she whispered and pressed the button. The train made a quick movement and jerked forward. The oncoming front rams the salamander and it fell over to it's side. The reporter was thankful that it worked and no one is hurt, except for the beast.

It's immobilized, growling and moving it's long arm and it's giant eye has taken the blunt force of the locomotive Kevin, George, David and Mark goes up to the beast's eye, see that it's moving and gushes out black blood. They figure that in order to kill it completely is to destroy the eye. The three men who still have bullets left takes their arm and fires at the wandering eye.

Alyssa went back into the train in relief. She hears the firing, and she can assume that they have taken care of the rest. She stops when she saw the college student sitting up from her spot.

"Hey kid, welcome back." She greeted to the young girl. Cindy was glad she's ok and Jim wipes his sweat from his forehead. Yoko looks to Alyssa and Cindy, fining herself wondering what happened.

"Oh, thanks," She said, and then she noticed that she's inside of a train. "Uhh what happened and where are the guys?"

"Well, you missed a few things," said Cindy as she explains. "Jim is right here while the men are outside handling a problem. Which I think is done…" The firing ceased from outside which means the creature is probably dead.

"Oh," The girl simply says, she couldn't remember anything from before this; she feels a little sore but she's ok. "Well, my legs are feeling sore, I'm ok other than that."

The men finally came in and view the awaken form of Yoko; they went over to her, as they are beat from battling with the salamander. She then takes a notice that a certain young scientist is missing. "Wait where's Walter?" They became silent; she is unaware of his demise.

"He's dead." Answered David, there's no need to keep it silent to the fact. The girl formed a sad expression and looks down at her hands. Now it's coming back to her, she saw a blurred vision of two figures, she didn't know that he would die because of her. She looks at everyone and is actually thankful to be alive, she also thought about surviving through this because of the researcher's sacrifice and leave the city. She wouldn't want to die in vain now.

"I-I want to say…thank you," She started to say. " I know that I must have been a burden to you all, being the useless one…" Cindy sits next to her and gives a warm smile.

"No no, you are part of this group, we have to look out for one another and you're no exception." She says. Cindy really wants to let her know that she will not abandon her no matter what. She cannot lose another person she cares for.

"Girl Cindy is right," Mark added as he also sits down. " in troubling times like this, it's best to help each other through."

This has brightened up Yoko's evening a little bit; she thinks that they may survive this yet. She didn't know it, but her cheeks glowed red for a bit, probably because she's being emotional by letting down tears of joy. Kevin offers his handkerchief to the girl, but Alyssa stopped him.

"Isn't that the same cloth that you put your germs in?" She question, remembering that he sneezed into it before, the cop thought about it for a while then he remembered.

"Oh…that's right…"He said while he puts it back in his pocket. "Only once before, or was that twice?" The reporter shook her head in disappointment and sighs; it'll be a nightmare having a train ride with him when he tries to flirt with her. She then had a thought as she looks at Yoko. "Hey, earlier, you where spacing out…" Yoko looks at the reporter as she hung her head.

"Oh…I don't know. I guess…something was nagging at my mind. Whatever it was, I didn't like it." She glowers as she didn't want to think about it any longer. Alyssa didn't press the issue.

Meanwhile, Jim turns on the lights and the platform begins to move again, it rotate the locomotive until it hits 540 behind. The metal gate lowers and the train's horn sounded out.

"See, I told you I can get this shit running," the worker said proudly and straightens his cap. "Next stop: to freedom y'all!"

The locomotive moves forward, going along the tracks and gains speed. So finally, the survivors are on the way out of the hellhole that is Raccoon City.

Or so they thought.

* * *

Ugh finally...I gotten through my laziness and made it…

Sorry if the boss battle was unimpressive...it was just so easy in the games that I didn't come up with any else...

So another Scenario bites the dust, only two more to go

Question...does anyone know where this train is going? Seriously, I have no clue =/ XOXOXOXO


	9. The Hive part 1

This is the start of The Hive, no, not the one from the movie -_- Did you know that it's a very bad idea to be in a hospital during a zombie outbreak? I hope so.

- Outbreak Girl

* * *

_A hospital transformed into some kind of hive full of squirming "things." We pushed on and pushed the repulsive image from our minds._

Raccoon General Hospital.

This place was once the finest hospital the city has to offer; now it's a death trap, as dangerous as the streets. Outside, there's a small group of zombies gathered at the front entrance trying to get inside. They pound on the door that is covered with a metal gate acting as a blockade. They can't enter the hospital for the time being, but inside lies something that horrifying than anything in here.

George couldn't believe that this is the same hospital he has been working in for years. It has become a feeding ground as he has seen the bodies of the medical staff half eaten and some of them came back to life. It's a wonder why he didn't succumb to madness, a person surviving this long would have gone insane, and he remains cool as a cucumber. The doctor has to be calm; he can't afford to lose his head when there are people who need him. He thought about his wife-well…his ex-wife to be exact. She's probably long gone from the city before the outbreak or she never left and is probably…

"Ow! Doc!"

George snapped back in reality, he almost forgot that he is treating someone's wound. "S-sorry, a little sidetrack there." He said as he wraps the bandages around Kevin's left arm. The Doctor, along with Kevin, Cindy, and Mark is hiding out in one of the hospital rooms on the third floor. They went through the streets as they were separated with their other four companions after their plan with the locomotive had failed. Apparently, George decided to lead them to the Hospital after Kevin managed to get bitten and needed medical attention and thought that it's a safe haven, but he was so wrong about that. Now, they have been here for 30 minutes and they can't leave by means of the front door.

The bite wasn't as bad, but even applying first aid wouldn't make it stop bleeding. This reminded him a patient showing the same thing from a single bite. The cop is infected now, it's only a matter of time before he can be turned. From his experience, patients with more that one infectious wound tends to speed up the zombification process, as long as he doesn't get bitten again, then he might live longer. This brings him back two months ago at the beginning of the Raccoon Forest Incidents; a survivor of an animal attack came here, suffering a bite on his leg. He lived for only four days before he expired from the viral infection, he didn't think of it as the T-Virus back then.

The bandaging is complete and the cop can freely move, the wounded arm stings a little, but noting serious, not yet anyway. "There, everything is now in order," The doctor said as he stands up.

"Doc…give it to me straight, am I gonna be a zombie?" The cop asked, as he sits on the bed. If the infection isn't stopped, then he might as well be. George sighs, as he rubs his head.

"Eventually, but not right now." He responded truthfully to Kevin. "As long as you don't get bitten again, the process won't hasten…and stop scratching it!"

Kevin halts on scratching the bandaged arm, he is only making it worse, but it's so itchy It's kind of hard to resist the temptation. He doesn't fell it, but the virus is doing what it can to turn him into a walking corpse, but as long as he is among the living, he will hold on as long as he can.

Cindy walks to the side of the bed, she has been thinking. Now that they escape using the front door, there could be a back door or something they can get out of. Of course, they might be thinking of the same thing, but what if that plan doesn't work out.

Mark is looking out the window at the small crowd of zombies. He doesn't want to give them a greeting by going to the front entrance. He turns around, only to noted that the door to this room begins to open, he and Kevin quickly draws their gun and points it to the one who came in.

"Hold on, I'm human!" The person raised both of his arms in the air; luckily they didn't shoot him, only sighing in relief. It's kind of been a while since they've seen other human beings and this particular one George is surprised to see.

"Hursh, is that you?" George approached. Hursh looks at George with the same reaction.

"Hamilton, thank god you are still among the living." Both men are relived that they are able to find one living doctor in this hospital.

"Have you been here the entire time?" George asked his friend. The other doctor nodded.

"Since day one," He replied. "It use to be a handful of us, now it's down to just me." Ever since the outbreak started, he has been here treating patients who were injured in the riots. He and others had done whatever to protect themselves here as it was dangerous to go outside, but it's not safe here anymore and he's been trying to escape. "George, we have to get out of here and I know a way. Follow me."

If he knows the way out, then they would gladly follow for a chance for freedom. Besides, they know to trust in this doctor, a friend of George is a friend of theirs.

_3F Passage_

The passage is clear of any hostiles, but it is a wreck. A few bodies in corners, dried blood on the floor are walls, wheelchairs are unoccupied and crutches are lying about. If the survivors could witness the destruction when it happened, it would've been a horrible sight to see. They walked in front of an elevator door and Hursh pressed the down button. They waited patiently until the elevator hits their floor, but they soon noticed something was wrong and some of the lights from the ceiling turned off and the doors didn't open.

"What?" Hursh pressed the button a few more times and it still remains unresponsive. "Damn, the power went out." This is a just a small road bump, it can be fixed and luckily this is the floor where there is a room has a power control panel here. "Change in plan, well have to turn on the power, this way." How did the power fail is a mystery, but what matters is to get it running.

_Nurese' Center_

When they enter the room, it was empty with any zombies, but soon found a makeshift barricade that almost reached the ceiling. It's made out of desks, chairs, anything that isn't too heavy or bolted to the floor. There is an opening in the middle that they can at least climb on to get to the other side. There is no need for all of them to go over, only Hursh, George, and Kevin when on over while Cindy and Mark decided to stay where they are. When they gotten over, Hursh immediately goes to the computer panel and works as much as he can.

"This could take a while," He said as he rubs his chin. "The electricity on this floor is entirely supplied by an auxiliary battery."

The doctor maybe right, this may take a while before the power is back running and Mark doesn't feel like sitting about for a long time. "Ugh, I gonna do some exploring…" He said in a grunt voice as he heads for the door. Cindy turns to the old man and goes his way.

"Wait, I'm coming too." She said. The guard didn't mind some company, there's a room right down the passage next to a gate that blocks the rest of the passage. He didn't get to check that room out for anything they possibly need.

_Room 306_

The patient room is seemly empty, the lights are flickering from above, an empty bed surrounded by curtains, and files are scattered around the floor. Mark eyes a pair of boots on the side of the bed and goes to investigate, only to eye a strange and interesting site. A body is leaning against a cabinet, but it wasn't a citizen, it was a solider. A man wearing a green beret with a black vest and green and brown camo pants, he is holding and assault rifle in his dead clutches. Mark leans down to check the weapon, only to find that the clip is messing and the barrel covered in something slimy. Cindy notices something strange, his visible skin is a very pale and the veins on his arms are black. Something extreme must have happened to him, note the small circular marks all over his face and arms like a cookie cutter went wild. The old man moves the body on its side so that he could open the cabinet, he saw a patch on the back of the vest that he and the waitress knows, Umbrella.

Just what was an Umbrella solider doing here? Whatever it was, it's not important to them. The cabinet contains handgun rounds, something they they'll need for later. He puts it up examines that it only has ten rounds.

"This keeps getting stranger by the minute." He mutters to himself. He turns to the dead soldier. "I hope we get out of here. I don't like Hospitals."

They are easy to split; Himself and Cindy are the only ones who have the guns for them. The guard sighs and puts it in his pocket; it's a good idea to save them for later. Since this room has been explored, both of them figure that they she go back to the nurses' center with the others.

Suddenly, they heard a loud clank. The vent door from the ceiling drops down on the floor and a figure slides down. It has a human shape, but it's whole body is covered in black squiggly things that they couldn't identify. The way out of here means they'll have to go though the creature; Mark draws his gun and starts to fire. The bullets it hit, but it didn't falter it slowly makes it's way towards the duo like a zombie would.

Mark didn't want to waste any more bullets, it's obvious that they won't stop it, but what will?

Cindy then eyes a crutch behind her, if it will able to do something, and then it's worth a try. She grabs it and quickly hands it to Mark. "Use it," She pleads. They don't have much time.

Mark nods then waits for the creature to come closer. He shifts into a batting position and swings it with a powerful force, connected with it's head. The creature flings on the bed, this is an opportunity for them to leave. "Quick, while we can!" He said as both of the dash for the door.

_3F Passage_

Mark slams the door behind him, the creature didn't attempt to follow them, as it seem. They are now facing a new menace; the hospital isn't safe anymore.

"Oh god…it's skin was crawling…" Cindy commented, disgusted on it's features. The room is suddenly quiet; it's not making any attempt to break down the door or anything.

"Unfortunately, we'll have to meet again," Mark said. "We got to warn the others."

That's right, the others don't know about the creatures and they have to be prepared for the next encounter.

_Nurses' Center_

Kevin impatiently watches from a chair as Hursh and George work the panel.

He sighs as he sits on a desk not part of the barricade that's right by a window. The cop cross his arms, he kind of whish that a zombie would appear so he might get some action. Of course, he'll have to make sure that they won't try to bite him again; the first experience is enough. His wound is starting to itch again, he promised not to scratch, but it is temping to relieve it. He can tell that it'll be more annoying later on.

George turns his to the cop, seeing him very annoyed by his arm. Hursh finally notice the bandage of Kevin's arms. He then turns to George, but is still working.

"How long since he's been infected?" He asked, just curious and thought he should held.

"It's been more than 30 minutes." George answered. Hursh nods and reach into his coat pocket and pulls out three capsule pills and hands them to George. The doctor took the pills and looks back at Hursh quizzically. "What are these?"

"These are anti-virus pills." Said Hursh as he explains. " He should take one, it's just something to halt the infection process, although I don't know for how long." George looks at the capsules for a moment, they should come in hand but he's been wondering about something.

"Really? Where did you get these?" He asked him.

"I made these," Hursh answered. His face suddenly has a hint of guilt; he's been wanting to get something out of his chest, now that his friend is here, it's time to come clean. "George…I-know what's been happening,"

"We know…the T-Virus." Said George, Hursh was pretty surprised that they know about the virus, the how isn't important now, but it is something else. "We escaped from their underground facility and learned about it. Unfortunately, it didn't have a cure."

"Yes…and it's not the only hidden facility…" Hursh said, George and Kevin looks at him curiously. How does he know there's more that one hidden facility? "There's one here in the hospital…"

George and Kevin looked at each other, as they couldn't believe what they heard. Even Dr. Hamilton, who has been working here for five years, was completely ignorant about this until now. Hursh continued on as he lower his head.

"About four years ago, I stumbled upon an secret laboratory hidden under the Hospital by accident." He said, "The director found out, bribed me $200,000 to keep quiet about what I had seen. Just like that, I took his offer without complaining."

"But…why?" George asked, trying to understand. "Why couldn't you refuse? You could have done that, then reported him to the police-"

"I would have…but think about what they could have done to me, my family…or even you if I tried to tell their secret!" Hursh said then he tries to calm down. "Umbrella, they have more power over this city than anywhere else in the United States. Some people secretly take bribes for them to cover up the company's mistakes, including the media, the police chief and half the medical staff." It was a shameful knowledge he had to comply, so he just kept on going he let his guilt go.

"Whoa, whoa…the chief is along with this?" Kevin asked; he knew that his boss was a slime ball, but he never thought of him as some big company's pawn.

"Yes he his," Hursh confirmed. "and he's probably the most corrupted. It wouldn't matter if I called the police…"

"Umbrella is more corrupt than I thought," George said, then has an idea. "Do you think that a cure is in the lab?"

Hursh shook his head. "Sorry George…I had tried to back there, but the entrance is sealed off." He looks at his friend now with hope. "George, on the day of the outbreak, a man named Peter Jenkins contacted me."

The doctor widens his eyes by the man's name. "Peter?" George said, rubbing his chin. "I haven't seen that man in ten years…"

"He couldn't get in touch with you, so he asked me to pass the message." Said Hursh. "He said that he has the actual cure to the Virus and wants you to meet him at Raccoon University, this could be your only chance to get it."

The doctor never felt so relieved in the past couple of days, first the news of a long lost friend and now a cure. But is has been days since the message, what if the university is overrun as well, but it's a chance he's willing to take. Now they have a new destination to get to.

"That's great and all, but we still need to get out of the hospital," Kevin added, winced as he moved his arm, but it's just a sting. "We can't go to the front door obviously. Got something in mind?"

"As a matter of fact, I do," Hursh responded to the cop's concern. "There is a underpass on the second basement. It will lead us into a tunnel, and into the streets I believe, but it's better than staying here." That's what he's been planning after looking into the floor plans of the hospital. First, the elevator needs to be working before they go anywhere. In the meantime George decides to hand Kevin on of the capsules.

"Take this," he said while giving the cop the anti-virus pill. He doesn't know how long it'll hold. Hopefully, just long enough for them to leave. Kevin pops the pill in his mouth and swallows it; he doesn't feel any change except the itchiness stops.

"Whoo, it stopped, now it won't be annoying for the time being," Kevin said as he moves his arm around. The lights above flickers again as machine sounds were heard. Hursh looks up at the lights, he looks at the monitors as the elevator is working now.

"I did it, now we can go on the Elevator." He said as he heads to the barricades with Kevin and George behind him. "Quickly, we have no time to lose-"

Cindy and Mark returns, the duo looks at the people on the other side as they look like they've seen a ghost. "Guys, we have a big ass problem." Mark warned, and it couldn't been more true.

The monster with the crawling skin came from above through the air duct and cuts between Hursh and George, knocking both doctors to the ground. It then quickly attacks the closest person, which is Hursh as he tries to get on his feet. The creature grabs him as he screams, melting onto his body as the creature drops a body on the ground. In five seconds, his body is now covered with the crawling skin and jumps up back into the duct.

The four survivors couldn't believe how fast it took over Hursh's body and left in a hurry. George begins to shudder, he just saw his Colleague being grabbed by a monster and disappeared.

A body was left behind by the creature after the attack and he couldn't identify him because it's face is warped. Kevin helps the doctor to stand, George soon compose himself. He turns to Cindy and Mark then gets over on the other side to tell them some news.

"What the hell was that?" George gasped as he almost had a heart attack.

"That was the big ass problem I was telling you about." Mark Replied. The creature is quick when it's in the ducts. The doctor couldn't prevent the death of his friend, it could come back for them if they stay here.

"Ok, we now know how to escape the Hospital." He said, going over the evacuation plan. "We have to go to the lower basement, there's a tunnel that can lead us out of here."

That's good news they needed to hear, but on the way, they might encounter the creature as it's using the air ducts and there's no place to hide. Kevin look on the ground when he accidentally press his boot on something that made a squishing sound. He looks down and moves his foot to see what he had stepped on. The others noticed the small thing too as it was loud enough to hear when it was stepped on. It was a black, worm-like creature that use to be plump, but it's insides are splattered outwards. After close examination by the doctor, he knows what the dead creature is.

"It's a leech." He said, so that's what that creature's skin is made of, a collective of leeches.

"So that thing…is that what that monster skin is made of?" Cindy ask as she shudder at the thought. She doesn't want to be touched by it.

"Yeah, and not only that, bullets hardly does anything." Said Mark as he has the experience from the last encounter. "Wouldn't even stun it."

Now the guard mentions it, it is a problem, not matter where they go in the hospital, the leechman will always be after them and they can't have it. They need to destroy that thing before it could kill them. By what Mark describes it, it seems invincible, but a leech has it's weaknesses.

"Well then, it will hinder our task, but we need to do something about it," George said, "We need to put it on fire somehow." Put it on fire? Well it would make since, but how are they going to do it?

"How doc? We don't necessarily got a flamethrower." Kevin said while wiping the leech goo off under his boot by rubbing it against a carpet.

"We don't need one," He answers as he remembers something. " There is temperature laboratory in one of the basements, we can defiantly use that."

It sounds better than using a flamethrower, now they have the plan they need to kill the leechman. As soon as the leave the center, their plan will be set in motion.

_3F Passage_

The elevator is across the room so it's a short walk. Cindy volunteers to press the down button and the door instantly opens. They went in and saw all the buttons lit up, except for one, the one that leads them to the second basement. The button didn't work as it seems and they couldn't go down to that floor they wanted.

"Great…now what?" Mark questioned crossing his arms. George knows that there is something to fix this; he pressed the B1F button.

"We can go here, there's another control room that we can use." He assures, he has been there once or twice, they can work the elevator there.

_B1F Passage_

As soon as they got out, they can see leeches a couple of leeches crawling on the ceiling. The creatures are not paying attention to the humans below and that's a very good thing. They walk down the zombie-free passage and food the door on the right side at the end.

_Elevator Control Room_

In the room, the also found sole leaches, sucking the blood of a body in the far corner of the room. It at least keeps them occupied for the survivors can figure out what to do. The head over to the computer panel and found that there is a pass code needed and they don't know what it might be. The only think to do is to look for something with the code and somewhere in this room. Right on the table next to the lockers are couple sheets of paper and curiously two tightly sealed blood packs. A memo caught their eye and they went to examine the paper, it contains 4 digits of numbers that could be the one they are looking for.

There are three possible codes to press and the got to work immediately. George typed in the first code: 3555. He waited for a result and it was incorrect. He then tried the second code, 5315 and that one is wrong two. The last one will no doubt be the one, 8211. The last code was the right one and now they can go to the second basement. Their relief she short lived when the Leech man came from the ceiling duct.

The Leechman is appearing to sniff the air for any blood, it turns it's attention to the body that is already nearly drained, the survivors, and the blood packs. It went for the packs on the table, successfully grabbing one and proceeds to drain it. The survivors took the chance and runs pasted it to leave. But before that, George double back and takes the other blood pack and leaves while the creature is still devouring the first one.

_B1F passage_

George quickly catches up to the others, who are already at the elevator and manage to get in.

"What the hell did you, doc?" Kevin asked.

"I had to take this." George shows them the blood pack. "We can use this to our advantage."

_B2F Passage_

This passage may not as zombie-free as the other on. And the far end of the passage, there are three dead bodies right near the door. They could be zombies any moment, but that's not the way they are going at the moment. Another door in right across from them and they need to go there to take care of a annoyance.

_Laboratory_

"It's in the next room over." George said as he and the others hurry to the next room as they don't want to miss their chance of the monster catching up.

Fixed Temperature Laboratory

The survivors made it into a small room where they are outside of a heating chamber. There is only one air duct that the leechman can get through.

"Into the chamber." George said, as he knows that it'll be the only way to lure the creature in. The group went through the automatic door and went into the chamber; the only way to know when the leechman would arrive is a glass window that they can see through on the other side. The doctor opens up the seal of the blood pack and puts it on the ground. "There, now we wait…and we have to make sure that we won't get in its way one it goes for the bait."

It will arrive sooner or later; it has no problem before. The air duct door smashed on the ground and that means that it's here. The team spreads out as the leechman smells the blood filling it's sense. The automatic door opens for the creature to step in. It want to attack the survivors, but the blood on the floor is much to tempting to ignore. As soon as it got on its knees it was time to leave.

"Go! Go!" As instructed by the cop, they left the chamber. George goes over to the control panel and set the temperature on high. The automatic door instantly locks itself and the chamber's temperature begins to rise rapidly. The leechman stands up as it looks to be in pain. The leeches began to fall of one by one as they begin to die from the heat. The creature only walked two steps before it falls face first, its skin of leeches fell off its host and literally melted on the ground. That confirms that it has expired from the burning heat.

George deactivates the temperature as soon as he and the others witnessed the leechman's death. The door unlocks itself and opens for the survivors can go in to investigate the damage. It is a mess with a leeches still boiling on the floor, but what George found made his heart jump in sadness. The host body is none other than Dr. Hursh looking like the last host of the leeches, but worst as his skin is reddish and seem to be melting.

"Oh isn't that…" Cindy said then she looks down at the body, but stops herself, as she didn't want to somehow hurt the doctor's feelings. "I-I'm sorry…"

"No, no need to apologize…It's ok…" George, to be honest, he feels some comfort in this, his friend won't have to suffer anymore. He then kneels down as he caught something on the side of the body, he picks it up as it is a cardkey labeled BF2, he obviously figured it's for the next door on the end of the passage. He stands up as he shows the group the card. "It's for the door to the underpass, he had it all along."

"Well, no use standing here right?" Kevin said as he light scratches his bandaged arm again, he is starting to experience it again. It quickly ceases to his relief and he sighs.

"I guess the anti-virus is starting to wear off…we better live as soon as we can." George said, he was hoping that it would last longer, he need to get to that university to find Peter and that cure.

"Ok, so when we reach the underpass and back on into the streets, where are we going next?" Mark asked curiously to the doctor. George looks at Mark as he heads for the door.

"We are going to Raccoon University to seek the cure." The waitress and Security guard eyes widen at the news of a cure. If that's the get, they need to get on moving and find this cure the doctor is referring. This boost their determination like nothing else before, finding another reason to survive.

* * *

Ugh...This is my lease favorite scenario because it's too short and easy to complete in the game.

This is why I hate hospitals...I never got sucked on by a leech, but I imagine that it's pretty gross and icky.

I try to stick with the story as much as I can and tried to give hursh a better character...but he still died in the end...poor mustache

Anyway i guess you should tune in for more slimy adventures! XOXOXOXOXOXOXO


	10. The Hive Finale

Hey-yo! So this is the last part, the sooner the better to get this over with to move on to the final scenario. Newsflash! I got the hiccups….plus I have some seafood craving. I could swallow up the ocean with the creatures in it. Anyways, enough about seafood and let's get this over with.

-Outbreak Girl

* * *

_Laboratory_

George leads the way with the other three people behind him. The escape from the hospital is not far, just getting rid of a few obstacles and they'll be home free. The doctor is now resolved to live as the rest of them, not wanting his friend's death would be in vain. The secret to the cure lies within the city's local university, they just to get there somehow when they escape. Kevin is holding up for now, but it is only a matter of time before the effect of the anti virus wears out and he'll have to take another.

They return to the passage, only to focus at the end of the hall as the familiar cries of zombies are heard. The bodies from before must have reanimated and now they've gotten their sights on the survivors. There are only five of them; even this isn't much of a problem because of their known weakness.

A few bullets to each of their heads quickly dispatch the zombies. The path to the door is now clear of hostiles and they can move on hopefully with not distraction. The door is locked and the only way to get through is using the key card from Hursh's body. Of course, George slides the key on the side panel and the door unlocks itself. There is not much more use of the card key, so he drops it and then proceeds to enter.

_Underpass Entrance_

The group finally reached the underground pass beneath the hospital. It was cold here; no heat to keep them warm. It doesn't make a difference as their savior lies before them. There is a motorboat sitting in the tunnel and looks to be untouched. It looks like it could hold four people, just what the survivors needed. Before they moved, Kevin drops to his knees, which caught the others attention, they went to his side immediately. This is either the side effect of the antivirus, or it's beginning to wear off.

"Kevin, are you alright?" George asked in concern. The cop shook his head as he lowers his head.

"Doc, I think the pill is wearing off, I feel dizzy." He responded. He is surprised that he isn't dealing with worse effects. The dizziness quickly passed and he is able to stand, but not without help. George hoped that the anti virus would hold long enough for them to leave, but at least they have made it this far. The cop feels fine for now, but for how long will is debatable.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Cindy asked. " I mean…" It's only natual that she would be concerned for the cop. He smiled and riffles his hair.

"I'm fine for now Cin, You can't get rid of me that easily." He assures her. He is such the optimist and that what she likes about him. "Does anyone know how to work this thing?" The cop stares down at the boat, looks like it hasn't been used in years.

"Huh, looks like it, won't find out unless we try." Mark replied.

The group gets on the wooden boat with George trying to work the engine. Luckily, it's operational and all he has to do is to work the lever. As soon as he pulls it, the engine rumbles to life and it begins to move. It was slow at first, but then it gains speed as it starts to run nicely, the boat now speeds through the tunnel. Everyone felt a sense of relaxation, but they'll have to stay alert again once the boat ride is over.

Cindy thought this is quite nice, is seems that it was yesterday that the outbreak occurred and began running for her life. It has been a few days since she has relaxed like this, the wind is letting her ponytail blow backwards, and it feels nice. She looks forward when something caught her eye, apparently, the others caught on as well.

"The hell is that?" Kevin said as he spots what they are approaching. They cannot stop the boat as it's racing towards the object as it blocks the tunnel way. "Jump!"

The survivors took that advice and jumps out of the boat as fast as they could, able to do so as the boat continues on.

At the end is a colony of leeches, huddling together as they are forming a nest, unfortunately for them, their unity is about to broken apart. The boat forcefully crashed right into the colony's nest then exploded into a fire, burning them in the process that caused the death of their horde. The screeching cries of the nest reached the survivors ears as they emerge from the water that is waist deep. They are all present and accounted for, and that's when they heard a very large screech.

From the burning nest, arises a giant entity. It is the biggest leech they have ever seen, it jumps the burning nest and focus it's attention on the survivors.

"Astounding, this must be the source of the leeches, the queen." George stated.

"Yeah, and she looks pissed." Kevin commented.

The queen rose it's head from the waters as it prepares to strike. It's mouth spits out some kind of goo that hits the ceiling and some of the material melted. That is something they want to avoid. They run to put in some space between them and the queen, but it moves for them, wanting to take revenge for the destruction of the nest.

Bullets could work on the leech, but they are currently running on low and they need to use them wisely. George fumbles into the water, but quickly rose back up only to start at the ceiling. There is a valve above him at it looks to be blowing off some steam. He looks behind him, as the queen gets close. He picks up the pace and catches up with the others.

"Wait! Look there." She said when he points up to the valve. "We can use that to slow it down." Mark looks up and nods, he is willing to sacrifice a few bullets to the cause. He aims his gun at the valve and fires a round. It hits the valve, knowing it down and the hot steam pours out and hits the queen under it. It sheiks in pain, which gives them the edge and runs to get some space.

The steam soon dissipate and the queen roars in anger, it chases the survivors again as they try to escape it's range. They are almost back where they started but it will kind be a dead end. Cindy's foot bumps into an object underwater and she looks down. Even though it's sewer water, she can see pretty clearly see through it as she saw something red. She picks it up and it is a red gas canister, she could feel the liquid inside. The guys noticed the canister in her possession.

"Girl Cindy, where did you get that?" Mark asked.

"From the water, it's full of gas." Cindy replied.

The girl thinks she has an idea; but she have to act fast. The queen is gaining speed then it stops in front of them and from it's mouth are three long tentacles, it roars as it lash out at them, they are able to move away from strike. It attacks again with it's tentacles and it reaches out to Cindy. She used the canister as a shield as the tentacles unintentionally grabs hold of it. She lets go of it as she watches the queen trying to swallow it, only having a hard time doing so. It is now venerable, but it's a hard aim, as it keeps moving, the plan is to shoot the container to blow it sky high.

Mark aims his gun as he prepares to fire, as soon as he pulls the trigger, it clicked as he ran out of bullets. He didn't know that one he used last time was his last one.

"Damn! I'm out." He exclaims. Kevin moves in front as he holds his .45.

"Yeah, well I'm not!" He aims his weapon carefully at the canister. Once he got the perfect moment, he fires the round and it speeds off until it hit it's intended target. The tank exploded and the front of the queen's 'face' is blown into pieces and falls into the water and soon floats up. Everyone sighs in relief, Kevin grins in victory and he puts his gun back in it's hoister.

The move past the queen's form and has no choice but to walk through the water seeing has their boat gotten demolished by the nest.

"Phew…still got it." Kevin remarks, even though he is infected, it doesn't hinder his sharp shooting skills. The others sigh, as they kind of owe it to him to react first to defeat the queen.

"Yep, glad you can see protect yourself." Cindy replied.

"Great, thanks to you son, we won't have to be eaten." Mark said as he reloads his gun, Kevin grins at the old man at his comment.

"Yeah, now we can get out of here so we can make it to the University, I hope Peter is alright." George said softly, he wonders if he's in a safe place within the building. He is the holy hope to end this, and the other four survivors, if only they've known what is going on. He can only pray for their safety.

* * *

Once again, another short chapter about a boss that I despise, I didn't feel like writing about a dumb padlock key that is Unnecessary. They could have shot the lock off or if Alyssa were there, she would have picked the lock off and be on their merry way.

So anyway, before I continue on with Decisions, decisions, i'll have to take a break on this story and work on my other story Legacies in the Making.

Just wait, the end is near xoxoxoxoxoxo


	11. Decisions, Decisions part 1

We are finally at the homestretch! This is the final scenario of file 1. I am excited, aren't you? I know I am^^

The outbreakers are finally reunited once again into a dark secret. What will they find here in the only university in the entire city? You going to have to read it and be preparEd!

-Outbreak girl

* * *

_Destruction, Darkness. We quickly raced forward knowing all too well that each decision we made held newfound hope or endless despair_

"Hm, so they finally discovered my location…"

An old man slumps into a chair adjusting his glasses as his face shows no concern. A computer monitor faces him and on the screen popped up an icon. He turns his attention to it and tapped on the keyboard. Popped up on the monitor now is a face that is shrouded in darkness.

"Dr. Greg Mueller," The figure said from the screen. The voice is talking in a smooth, calm voice. "It seems that the U.B.C.S has finally tracked you down, and is on the way for your eternal silence." Greg pinched his temple, as he is aware of the assassination attempt; he knew that sooner or later Umbrella would come for him. The outbreak is none other than a perfect opportunity for the operation to go underway.

"I'm aware," The old man responded. "It seems that I am in mortal danger." He chuckles darkly as he lowers his head. He doesn't seem all that worried that his life is in danger. "In any case, I think that this is a wonderful opportunity for my creation to spread its legs."

"Ah, how devious," The figure said coolly. "And I assume this is to buy more time to complete the data you're sending over?"

Greg nodded as his head turns to a giant testing tube. He is eyeing what he considers to be his greatest creation, a creature like no other.

"Yes, but I'm afraid that it'll be only a matter of time before the truth is discovered," Greg replied as he slowly stands. "It's a shame really; those stubborn fools will get what's coming to them sooner or later." The hint in the old man's voice is harsh and clear, when it comes to Umbrella, he'll make sure his bitterness towards them is clear.

"Too much growth weakens an organization," He continued as he makes his way towards a panel and press a few buttons. "What should be important becomes overshadowed by greed." He heard the dark face chuckles, as it is hearing the old man's displeasure for the company.

"Such hostility, I understand that you created a new of Tyrant," The figure stated. " 'Thanatos' wasn't it?" The old scientist wasn't surprised that the man happens to know about the Thanatos, he remain silent as he continued on. "It's been two years since its creation, has it not? Back then, if Umbrella had its hand on it, it would have been massed produced like the others-"

"Mass production?"

The old man interrupted then gave a dark laugh that fills half the room. "Ridiculous! They are too stubborn to see the value of one's power." He turns as he now set his eyes on an incubation chamber that is right beside the panel he is working on. "Besides, one masterpiece is enough."

Inside the chambers lies a monster that his master considers a creature of higher power. It stands about at least eight or nine feet tall, skin that is between black and pale, both of its hands are with sharp claws, an exposed heart on the right side of its chest, and the only piece of clothing it has are black briefs. The creature is currently asleep for now, but not for long as it seems.

"Humph, well the, I shouldn't keep you from your work," The shaded man simply said. "I'll be expecting the data you've promised, in exchange for your escape." Like that, the screen with the man was gone from the monitor, leaving Greg alone. Of course he'll do as he was told, for the moment anyway. With the final touches completed, it was time to wake the best to eliminate the threat that is coming his way.

The liquid from the chamber begin to slowly recede down, and when it did, the creature's heart beats into a steady rhythm.

"Now, it shall begin." Greg spoke as he watches his creation's eyes open with a satisfactory smile.

The Tyrant Thanatos has awakened.

_Temporary Shelter_

"Shit man…just…shit…" Jim complains as he bends to lean his head against the wall in grimace. He is tired and doesn't have the energy to complain or gives a hoot about anything anymore. He is stuck in a half empty shelter of tired survivors like himself, but there are so few including himself, Yoko, Alyssa, and David. They have manage to stay alive after the mishap with the train and lost the other members of the group and doesn't know if they made it.

Alyssa looks at the wall Jim is leaning on.

The wall is covered with pictures and letters, must have been from survivors who are looking for lost friends and family. It's a pretty sad sight she must admit; the people might never find them. She lays her eyes on Jim now, still sulking while Yoko and David join her. Yoko sighs as she shook her head.

"It's no use…no one around here have seen Kevin and the others…" She said with a sad tone. It's been days since they have been separated.

"Just great…"Alyssa whispers as she rubs her temple. Of all this time, only one of them has a suitable weapon and there is nothing in the shelter worth of value. Staying here is giving her a headache, she wants to leave, but she has no idea where to go. Plus, it's dangerous to wander around. "This is just perfect, I don't know how things…never mind." She doesn't want to finish the sentence as she thought that she might regret it later. Nothing but bad luck is around every corner ever since the outbreak started.

"Alyssa," Yoko slightly approached. "Don't give up; there might be a chance that they are still alive…" The young girl is trying to remain hopeful. Alyssa looks at the young girl.

"Well, what if they are not?" She asked the student. "Sorry for not being optimistic, but who knows if they're still around or roaming about as zombies." The reporter sounded pretty irritated and tired, she didn't mean if she sounded harsh to her, but it's been more than 24 hours since she have seen them and things are looking quite grim. Yoko darted her eyes on the ground, she wants to believe that they are still alive, but what if Alyssa is right? What if her hopes are thwarted to the realization that they didn't make it?

"B-but…" Yoko stuttered; her sad eyes are still plastered to the floor. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she turns to see that it's David. She gave a smile as she kind of felt better at the plumber's quiet reassurance; it's kind of what she needs.

Jim mumbles incoherently as he still sulks on the wall. The black man slightly lifts his head and saw a sheet of paper fell before him and ended up on the front of his shoes. He lazily picks it up and curiously look at it contents. As soon as he reads to himself, his jaw drops immediately at the address that it was made for. "Guys…" Jim slowly said, grabbing his partner's attention. "You should check this shit out."

The other three looks at him quizzically and walks over to see a surprised look on his face while holding the letter.

"Well? What is it?" Alyssa asked, trying to look at the paper.

_'To George Hamilton.'_

Wait, George Hamilton? They checked the contents of the writing as it follows:

_'I have vital information regarding the current city crisis, which only you will understand. I will be waiting at Raccoon University, come find me as soon as possible. With regards, Peter Jenkins.'_

"Raccoon University? That's my school…"Yoko trailed off a bit. Of all the places, that school is mentioned.

They looked at each other as the letter ends there. A man who claims that he can help made out this letter to their George. If this man is telling the truth, then they have just found their next destination.

"Hey man, can you believe this?" Jim said, while trying to contain his intrigue. Alyssa rubs her chin.

"Yeah…seems that that the doc has some pretty interesting friends," she comments. "I think we should pay him a visit, I don't want to say in this dreary place forever." Everyone agreed that it was the best course of action. Besides, they are unknowingly close to the university anyway. They'll have to take this chance to find some answers and possible escape from the city by visiting the man known as Peter Jenkins.

_An hour later..._

_Raccoon University_

George looks up at the front side of the university before him. He has never been here as a matter of fact, well not on the inside anyway. He admires the architecture and the decorative style. However, there is no time to lose, he is out to search for his long time friend. Kevin, Mark, and Cindy came beside him, briefly viewing what's before them before continuing to the front door.

When the four enters the foyer, it was clearly deserted. The inside looks grand with a giant staircase in front of them that leads to two separate ways. There are also a couple of door on the ground level as well, three to be exact. The building is pretty large and they have no idea one where to start looking first. Peter could be anywhere, and at the very least hopes that he is still alive.

George contemplates on where to first look, he doesn't know his way around at all. His attention to Kevin as he is concerned about his condition, sure he is able to halt the virus, but it won't be long before the virus continue to run it's course. The cop rubs his chin as he steps forward while looking at the staircase, then decides to make a suggestion. "How about we check upstairs first? Unless we're goanna have to check each door separately?"

Immediately Cindy shook her head in protest. "No…we have to stick together. We can't afford to split up." She doesn't like the idea that they are not together, she thinks that sticking together their only shoot at survival and if the separate, could mean complete disaster. "I mean…we could go to the second floor together…I'm just saying…"

Kevin looks at the waitress then shrugs; he doesn't mind whether to split up or staying close as long as they get this over with. "Fine…We'll go on the left side then." With that said, everyone aggress to it and starts to ascend. Half way, there is a empty desk, a handgun on top of the surface. George slowly picks it up, it has been awhile since he used one, but doesn't want to remain bare any longer. They walk up the second pair of steps, going to the only door.

_2F Passage_

A zombie in rags is standing still at the positions between the red and silver door. There is no particular reason that it's just standing there; maybe it's there because it's the spot where it was reborn. Maybe because of a little memory when it was alive, at any rate, it's kind of a bothersome nuisance. It's head jerks back after receiving a bullet to the head, it fell flat on it's stomach and lays forever still. Kevin walks up to his latest zombie victim and pokes at it's head with his black boot to double check. He can still shoot, even in his condition; he wants to feel useful to his friends somehow. The other three takes in the grisly sight, but it's one less thing to worry about. There are two options right in front of them: left or right. Cindy suggested to the group that they should check out the right door.

_Meanwhile..._

_Raccoon University_

"Ah shit, we made it here in one piece."

Jim bends over to give himself a small break as he is ahead of the pact after jogging himself to the entrance. The able black man is very glad that they all have arrived here with no serious incident. It was somewhat of a miracle he believes, or luck. Whatever the case, he is still alive.

"Jim, hold your skinny ass!" An annoyed Alyssa calls from behind. She wanted to get a good hit behind the head, but advised she against it as it would be a waste of time. After finally catching up, the group looks around the deserted yard and up to the building.

"We're finally here…" Yoko said as she breathes easily. She kind of led them halfway to the school before Jim took charge. He was most eager to come to this place out of them all, just so that he could leave the streets into safety. Well, nothing is too safe in this now apocalyptic city. Meanwhile, instead of standing where they are, they open the door and enter the foyer.

When they entered, they found nothing or no one around here. It's nothing but a huge room of nothing; it's going to be tough to find the person they are looking for and has no idea where to start.

"So, any suggestions on where to look?" David simply asks, because he hasn't the slightest clue on where to go.

Jim looks around while Alyssa shrugs, and looks at the staircase. "If there is no objections, I think we should go up." The reporter said. No one disagreed with her as they head up to the only door on the second level of the stairs. As they reached half way up

_2F Passage_

As soon as they reached the corner of the passage, something caught their eye, a zombie lying on the ground with it's brains blown out. This is an indication that this could be the work of a person with a gun. There are two doors that are between the corpse and it's possible that a survivor is in one of the rooms. The group heard a gunshot coming from the left door. Gunshot means that there is a possibility of a survivor in need of help. They enter the left door to investigate.

_Art Gallery_

The right door contains a lavish art gallery inside. There are collections of paintings, decorative plates, and other fine pieces are either hanging on the wall or in glass cases. The only thing that stands out is a piano and a large statue of a woman that looks to be holding something. A blue jewel is in the statue's hand and its just out of reach, if this experience has taught them anything, then they should know that the gem is important.

Mark heard something crumpling under his feet to only to find a piece of paper. He picks it up and saw what's on it; it's a paper about Heterochromia or mixed eyes colors in animals and humans, but it mostly talks about a moose with red and blue eyes. The others took a look at it and George seems to think that it's some kind of clue. He looks up at the blue gem, he now knows that it is needed for something.

"Hm, I think we need to get that…" Said George say he is referring to the Blue Jewel.

"Sure looks like it," Mark replied, "But it's a long reach, the hell are we suppose to do to get it?"

That is surely a mystery, but there has to be a way.

Cindy turns to look at the lone piano and thought about her past for a bit. She remembers how to play the keys and know how to read notes. The notes for a song is displayed on the stand and wonders if she still had it in her. Kevin walks up beside her.

"Know how to play, Cin?" He asked, the wait shrugged as pressed on one of the keys for a minor D.

"Well, it's been a long while," He responded, sounding so unsure of her skills. The cop decides to give her some encouragement, curious about Cindy's talent in music.

"Well, why don't you give it a try? I never heard you play; in fact, I never knew you could play the piano." The waitress thought about it, she wonders if the owner would get mad.

"Are you sure? Is it really ok?"

"I'm pretty sure no one would mind. I need something to brighten my mood." Kevin grins to the smiling girl as she takes a deep breath and look at the notes. Her fingers did the work as she follows the melody on paper. It is a sad and depressing tune that she if following, but she is doing well. As soon as the song ended, she gave a light sigh and smiles at herself.

"There, I did it," She lightly cheered. "So how was it?" Kevin gave a light applause at the performance.

"That was pretty good," He admitted. "It's kind of a sad song though." Suddenly, the statue's hand begun to move downward, stopping at the appropriate reach for a person to reach. "See? Even our lady in stone seems to like your performance." Kevin wittily commented, made Cindy smiled even more.

The nearest person reaches for the gem and pulls it away from the stone woman's grip. It fills like plastic; of course it would be fake. Now all that's left is to find a moose, thanks to the file they found.

_Drawing room_

The first that entered the room is David as he readies his handgun only to find nothing in sight. He motions for the others to follow him in, eying the entire room. His attention turns to another door that could leads to somewhere. He quickly moves towards it and grabs the handle only to be stopped by Jim gripping his shoulder, shivering.

"A-are you sure we should go in there?" The plumber rolls his eye irritably at the sub worker's cowardice. Alyssa shares his emotion.

"Of course! Can't you stop being a chicken shit for once?" She said as she glared at him as he is glaring at her. The plumber waste no time and carefully opens the door.

_President's Office_

"You left me with no choice…how could you dare infect me with that dreaded virus? How could you dare?" A man is yelling at a freshly killed zombie in front of him as he is lying in front of a desk. He seems to be in great pain and panic as he holds his neck as it gushes with blood. He is a man in his late middle age, wearing a brown suit that has blood spots all over his left shoulder. The man slowly tries to rise on his feet and that's when the door began to open. "Damn it! Stay away from me!"

The man raised his gun and instantly fires at the door two times, almost hitting the plumber as he takes cover around the door's frame.

The injured man hands shook as he stops firing at the group of survivors. He still hasn't lowered his gun, trained on them as he tries to get on his feet. He succeeded and eyes them with a frighten look. "W-who are you people? Everyone here should have been dead!" Obviously, he seems hectic after being bitten; his left eye begins to twitch and use his bloody hand to scratch the edges of his neck wound.

David peers from the frame as he watch the man taking his time scratching, he breathes slowly as he was almost shot by this lunatic, but is willing to make peace with this man so that he wouldn't shoot at them again. Yoko shyly also takes a look at this man, but as she looks at the man, she looks surprised as she recognized him. She decides to communicate with him. "D-dean Winslow?" Everyone looks at her instantly with a puzzled look.

The man looks at the door as the young woman shows herself. The gun is lowered and dropped to the ground beside him. "You…are you a surviving student?" She nods her head slowly, which made him a little relieved. "Ah, thank goodness…at least one is alive…" He fell to his knees, as he feels weak.

The girl and the rest of the group rushed at his side, his condition doesn't look too good. "Forgive me…I-I didn't know what I was doing…I was so scared…" He apologies, as he look up to the survivors. " I must tell you, you will find no sanctuary in this place. This is a dangerous spot for all of you to be in…" The dean is warning them about something, whether he is right or not, they can't leave, not as they jest arrived.

"Not like we have a choice, we are actually looking for someone here," Commented Alyssa, Winslow looked at her quizzically. It was Jim's turn to speak.

"Yeah man, we came looking for someone who might help us…uh…damn, forgot his name." His three group mates looks at him, with only the two of them with annoyed looks on their faces.

"His name is Peter Jenkins," David said, getting right to business. "Have you seen him at all?"

The dean's face lit up at the mention of that name.

"Jenkins? Yes, I know him. I haven't seen that man in days. I assumed that I'm the only living human on campus." He takes a gulp of air as he continues. "I think I know where he might be though, the underground laboratories. He was talking about taking care of some unfinished business…" Everyone looks at him with a question: Why does the school have an underground lab? That sounds fishy, but there is no time for questioning this, he gave them a clue and they have to take it.

"Sir, we have to take care of that wound…"Yoko stated as she is worried about him. Even with her kind gustier, he refused lightly.

"It's no use, I'm already a dead man…"

The young woman lowers her eyes to the ground in sadness. She knows that it true that he'll die from the virus; it'll only be a matter of time.

Once again he picks himself with ease. "If you are going down there, then you should head into the entrance hall on the ground floor. There is a door leading to the passage elevator room. Be careful, I don't know what horrors lurk there…" He leans on the desk as he is trying to catch a break. He then reaches into his pocket as he pulls out a keycard. "Take this, this will activate the computer that controls the elevator once you get inside." He offers. David extends his hand to take the card.

But not before a bullet went straight through the Dean's head.

The sudden event caused the survivors to jump back from the corpse. David, Alyssa, and Jim backs away while Yoko hits her back into a wall in between two bookshelves. They look at the source where the bullet came from: the window and there was a red laser that turned off when the deed was done.

_Outside_

"Target 0011 has been neutralized, now all that's left is Dr. Mueller…" A man speaking in a deep Russian accent stood from his spot as he turns of his laser pointer. He had a victorious smirk as he puts down the rifles and hold a communication device.

"I'm ready for the next step, how long until arrival?" He asked, waiting for a response.

"We are almost at the designated point, standby until we get there, over."

"Copy that, I'll be waiting…" He puts away the device and sighs. "Huh, I guess I have no choice then…" he turns to leave his spot and thought for a while. "It'll only be a matter of time before I am able to find my next target." He walks away from his hiding spot, still wearing that smirk he had from before.

_President's Office_

"Holy shit! What the hell was that?" Jim yelled in a panicky voice. A man took a bullet in front of him; the poor dean is now on the floor with is blood soaking up the rug under him. The rest of them shares his shock then look towards the window with the bullet hole in place. It seems that whoever wanted the dean's death has succeeded, none of them saw it coming.

"I don't know, but whoever it was sure wanted that man dead!" Alyssa said as she stayed where she did, not want to get near the window in case the assassin is still there.

Yoko is still near the wall as she looks at the body of her former principal. Who would do such a thing? Before there was an explanation, the wall behind her suddenly disappeared and she fell backwards. Her back landed on a hard new surface on the ground. Before she even had a change to recover, the entrance quickly closed and now she is stuck in a new environment.

The others witnessed the entire the as Yoko disappeared behind the wall; they ran over to her spot, but unfortunately didn't make it as the entrance closed.

"Aw shit! Aw shit! Did you see that?" Jim said as he was being frantic again as he pats down the wall.

"Yoko! Hey Yoko! Can you here us?" Alyssa shouted in hopes that the girl on the other side could hear. They hold their breathe for her to say anything and hope for the best.

"Yeah…I can hear you…"Her voice is muffled, but it's still loud for them to hear. They are relieved, find finds themselves in a situation: how to get Yoko from behind the wall.

"Yoko, are you ok? Is there anything in there with you?" The young girl looks around and noticed that she is in a dimly lit passage.

"No, it's a passage…" She responded looking at it. This is a secret that leads to somewhere, but she is afraid to explore on where it goes. Besides, she is going to wait here while she somehow gets herself out of here. The narrow passage makes her feel dizzy from the sight of it, she needs to stay focus on how to get out of here.

The three survivors on the other side tries to find a way to open the wall to get her out behind the trap door. No matter how hard they try to find the mechanism, they're getting nowhere and this is making them frustrated.

"Damn man! This is some Scooby-Doo bullshit!" Jim cries. "Why would this fool have a secret door, man?" That is good question, but they can't ask the dean himself because is in lying on the floor dead.

"Well, we don't have time for that question," David said, seemly irritated, there must be someway to open the trap door, what did the girl do to make it open in the first place? It could've opened by itself, or was it something else that could have done this. The tree survivors instantly turn around after hearing the door bust open, and to their surprise it's by someone they knew.

_Earlier…_

_2F Passage_

George opens the door as he exits the gallery along with his partners. The next objective is to find the moose to put the gem in. there must be some place where they overlooked, somewhere. The first thing his mind tells him is to go back to the foyer and check it out; it seems to be a better choice anyway. His tip of his foot accidentally hit the dead zombie's hand as he had forgotten that it was here, he backs away slightly then to the door in front of him and wonders if it's worth looking into. Well, the room across could have what they are looking for.

They group heard a loud sound coming from that room, they don't know what it was, but it could be a possible survivor. This needs to investigated just in case.

_Drawing Room_

The four looks around the empty room, although, they do hear voices, one that is particularly loud and strangely obnoxious. It couldn't be…could it? There is only one way to find.

_President's office_

Kevin swings the door open as he takes out his .45 and aims it at three standing figures by the wall. He lowers his guys as he saw whom they were, the people missing from their team. Everyone looks at each other in surprised expressions.

"Oh my god, you're alive!" Cindy cried as she looks to like she's about to cry.

"Of course we are, long time no see, sugar queen." Alyssa greeted. The four survivors looks at the two dead bodies on the ground and wonders what happened here. Something seems to be missing here as well.

"The hell happened in here? Looks like we missed something important…" Kevin stated as he looks at the two bodies on the ground then looks at the window with a bullet hole.

"Wait a minute…where Yoko? " Cindy asked as she noticed that they are one person short, fearing the worst.

"Uhh, she's here…kind of…"Jim half-wittily explained and he pointed to the wall, which made the four look at him quizzically.

"Hey, what's happening out there?" A muffled voiced called aloud. The four survivors couldn't believe whose voice it was that they just heard.

"Yoko is behind this wall." David simply puts it as he pats the wall.

"Whoa whoa…what?" Kevin asked dumbfounded. "The hell did that happen?" Jim step up as he decided to be the one to explain things.

"Crazy shit, that's what! We came in this room to find a zombie and the principal of the school there," he points to the body of the president as he continues. "We wanted to know about this guy that is important then a bullet came flying out the window and he fell flat dead! Then poor Yoko fell through a trap door like on Scooby-Doo and that's what happened." The story ended there and so many questions needs to be answered, but not now.

"Hey! I hear other voices out there! Who is that?" Yoko shouted from the other side. The cop approached the wall and gives a little knock.

"Don't freak out on us, but it's your old pal Kevin, and the rest."

"K-Kevin? No way…" She sounded like she was happy to see him; it's been a long time since that day when they were at the underground facility.

"Is she ok? Is she alright?" Cindy asked with concern.

"She's ok, don't worry." Alyssa assured the waitress, which gave her a sigh of relief.

George looks at Jim after hearing the story and noted one what he said about a certain point.

"Now what important man were you talking about?" The subway worker looked at the doctor and thought about it, then he frowned.

"Shit, forgot the name." That really didn't help at all.

"Ugh, it's Peter Jenkins you idiot, God, what is with you and forgetting this guy's name?" Alyssa said with a hint of annoyance. The four survivors eyes lit up, as they are also looking for the same person.

"Well, this is coincidence, we're looking for the same man." George commented, lift the blue gem for everyone to see. "And this may be the key to help us find him." They look at the gem, the subway worker take it that it's connected with the moose head he saw earlier.

"Really? We've heard that he could be in the underground labs, we can get there by elevator," David adds, flashing the key card between his index and middle finger. "We could check it out and see if that's the case."

"Hold on, can we do that later?" Alyssa asked, arms crossed. "We should at least check out where that thing goes-"

"And I think I know where to put it," Jim interrupted, which earned him a glare from the reporter. So everyone agreed to take the blue gem to it's rightful place and see what secrets it will lead them. The problem is, they'll have to leave Yoko behind to get it done, on the plus side, and she is in a safe place for now. Kevin leans on the wall to talk to Yoko about what they're going to do.

"Hey Shorty, we're going to do something. Be a good girl and stay put until we get back kay?" Yoko rolls her eyes, it's not like she couldn't go anywhere anyway.

"Ok if you say so…" She responded, then sits on the ground as she decides to wait here. She wasn't going to leave this spot anyway. "Be back soon…" She quietly said to herself.

_Entrance hall_

"There it is, man," Jim pointed to the moose head with the ruby eye. George reaches up and places the gem in the right eye socket of the moose's eye. They waited for something to happen, something did as something behind them moved. The wall suddenly became a doorway. Jim approached the secret passage with amazement. "Man, what is with this school and secret doorways?" Kevin pats Jim's should as he takes point.

"That's a nifty secret, let's see where it goes."

Study Hall

The survivors travel down some stairs trying to find out where this path leads them. The trip was short as they made into a study room of some sort. Further ahead is where a desk is lying with paper scattered on the ground and a single chair with something on it. They walked closer to the desk and the chair. George approached the chair first, slowly; he walks up to find a body on the front of the desk. He takes a closer look at the face then backs up as his face is grimacing. "Oh no…" he turns his head away at the sight before him. "Oh Peter…"

The man on the desk dead seems to be the Peter Jenkins that everyone is looking for, confirmed by the doctor.

"Damn it, we're too late!" George hissed as he stares at the body of his long lost friends. It looks as though he died a violent death, a horrible way to go. Now that he is dead, what are they going to do now?

The other caught up with him to view the body, it all seems hopeless now. They are supposed to get this guy to help them, but now they came too late.

The doctor eyes something that is in the dead man's hands; it's a document. Out of curiosity, it took it from his friends grip and checks what it has to offer, from George's reaction, it seems pretty important. "Oh my god, I think I found it." This caught the attention.

"What did you find, doc?" Kevin asked as he tries to peer over the doctor's shoulder to read the document. George turns to him as he answered his question.

"I found what Peter's been working on, it's instructions on making the cure to the virus!" That is some good news they are hearing, the man was gracious enough to write down the cure for them to get.

"That great!" Cindy lit up. "What do we have to get to make it?" George peers down at the paper as he looks at what they need.

"We just need three things to make this work…V-poison, P-base, and T blood." He concluded

"Cool, but how are going to find them?" Alyssa asked with thought. "And even if we did, we would need something to mix them with to make the cure." Luckily from the document, the doctor has the answers to that as he holds the paper.

"Well, how about we go to the labs that you mentioned to find them, and there is a room with a reagent incubator that on the third floor. Best way to go is by elevator."

With nothing else in mind, it seems like going to the labs seems to be the best way to go. Now that they know that a cure exists, they'll have to look for the ingredients to form it in the lab. But first, they need to let Yoko know about the plan and everything else, Jim scratched his blond, puffy hair, seems to agree with the plan, but is worried about the young girl.

"Ok man, should we let Yoko know about this?" He asked as he puts his hat back on. " I'll go on and see how she's doing…but can someone come alone with me? Preferably one with a weapon?"

"Meh, I'll go too," David volunteers, which earns a smile from the subway worker. "Here, you'll need this then to activate the computer to turn on the elevator. We'll se you there when we come back." He handed the keycard to George and nodded. Then, George and David head to leave the study hall, leaving the rest of the survivors to do what they need to get the plan rolling. Before it is their turn to leave, George turns solemnly at his friend's corpse, Cindy gently touched his shoulder as she gave a sad, but assuring smile with him giving one back. But still, he couldn't leave without saying goodbye.

"Peter...I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner. But thanks to you, you may have saved our lives. Thank you...and goodbye."

President's Office

Jim and David enters the dean's office once again, the scene of death still lingers here. There is no way dean Winslow would revive into a zombie, as they recall, he was shot in the head. Jim tip toes over the bodies and head towards the wall. He calls out to the girl on the other side.

"Hey Yoko! We got some good new we gotta share!" He cheerful yelled as he waits for a response. It has been more than ten seconds and she didn't say a word, which is making him nervous. "Uh…girl? Are you there? He called out again and waited.

"What's wrong?" David approached, as something is amiss.

"She isn't talking to me…girl are you ok in there?" Now both of them are worried since she still hasn't said anything to their calls. "Oh shit…I hope nothing happened…w-what if…"He didn't finish his sentence as he didn't want to think about what might have happen to her while they were away. David didn't want to here it, but now that he thought about it, she did say that she was in a passage. The only logical thing he could think of that she is exploring the passage.

"Damn it, why didn't she stay put?" He growled, this is a troublesome situation.

_Earlier..._

_Testing Passage B_

"Be back soon." She quietly said to herself as she sits near the door and looks down the hallway. She sighs as she waits, having nothing to do while she is here but to stare at the end of the passage. It's a ladder that up to the platform above her that probably leads to somewhere that she doesn't know what. She never knew that the dean was so secretive, he used this to go somewhere when he needed to, a secret he doesn't want anyone to know. Now this perks up the girl's own curiosity at this secret, so she stands up as she prepared to see what it is. But she promised to say here until the others get back. This is conflicting problem, but she though if that she just quickly go and come back, everything will be fine, she takes this change started to walk to the ladder down the passage. "It'll just be a quick search, that all…nothing to worry about."

She climbs the ladder and now stands on the platform and looks around a bit, catching her eye on a door. She jiggles the handle to find that it's unlocked, and with her all her courage, she turns and pushed the door to enter. "N-nothing to worry about…I can do this," she quietly chanted.

_Second Hall_

Yoko has entered a large room, similar to one of her classroom, with the exception of no student desk and large equipments around here. She moves forward to observe the room further, there is a giant projection that is reflecting at the ending of the room with black curtains and what attracted her attention is a big incubation tube that looks to have been recently used, but nothing is it in. This is a secret lab, used for experiments as it seems, and this made her have weird flashes of memories like before. Her brain begins to pulse, making her have a slight uncomfortable feeling about what was in there.

"Well well, if it isn't Yoko Suzuki," A voice speaks behind her, causing her to gasp in surprise and turns to see who calls her name. She has come face to face with a man seemingly in his early 40s smirking at her way. She thought that she would be alone here. Wait, how did this man know he name? "It has been two long years my dear…oh, but you probably don't know that."

This man is claiming that he knew her, but she doesn't know him. She takes a step back as he approached. "Wha…who are you?" She demanded timidly, as the man still has that smirk.

"Ah yes, how rude of me…allow me to refresh your memory," he adjusted his glasses as he prepares for the greeting. "I am Greg Mueller, former scientist of Umbrella's research division." The mentioning of Umbrella gave the girl shivers. "I must apologize if everything seem hectic…" Hectic isn't the word she would discribe.

"So…you don't work for Umbrella anymore?" She wondered aloud.

"Ever since I relieved myself from their wretched chains, no need to have my support." The man moves behind his desk and works on his computer while she watches. "Come girl, there is something I need to show you." He motions for her to come to look at the computer monitor. She was hesitant at first, but she slowly walks to the computer screen to see the images of several different places of the university. "I have been monitoring you and you friends' progress from here…it seem that they've came across a little secret of mine…Daylight…"

"Daylight?" Yoko repeated. Greg looks at her as he continued.

"The only resource against the T-virus, it is a serum that me and Dr. Jenkins have been working on to use against the fools in Umbrella." He gave a disturbing smile as he turns to the chalkboard behind him. "Brute force should not be the only criteria of a weapon…it should also be beautiful, unique, and godlike…" The girl viewed the chalkboard of a detailed drawing of manlike entity that is frightening to her, unknown to her is it s drawing of the tyrant-Thanatos.

"It is almost time for my creation to reveal its power." The scientist said as he walks back to the screen then grins at the girl. "We shall view it together, the dogs of Umbrella will be the first to fall from its might." He sounded excited as he tells her the situation, and she regrets for lurking on to this secret…what if the others where to face this creation that the madman is referring to?

"Oh no…what's going to happen?"

* * *

Ugh finally! I'm done with the this chapter! This took forever to write done but I still made it. Ok I have decided that Yoko is going to stick with Muller while the others are looking for the Stuff for daylight and in the next chapter I'll be doing the V-poison because it's easier to get and I'll display the teams.

I hope to see you all next time, my dears! Tata! XOXOXOXO


	12. Decisions, Decisions part 2

Ok here is it, the next chapter featuring Team V going first. I always hated looking for the stuff for daylight and hated the fact that this is the longest scenario in the game...Well, getting T-Blood was easy enough but V-Poison was easy too. ^^

Team V members:

David

Mark

Cindy

And there you go...enjoy the chapter!

-OutbreakGirl

* * *

_Entrance Hall_

David and Jim steadily walk down the staircase after confirming that Yoko is missing. If things were not stressing enough, Jim is starting to become worried about the young girl; he hopes that nothing bad happened to her in the secret passage. Jim suspects that the plumber is feeling the same way, but he a master at hiding it. Earlier, he seemed pretty pissed that Yoko wasn't at her spot by the secret entrance, where it is possibly safe. Perhaps there is a good reason why she moved, but they couldn't just wait in that room where there's something important that needs to be done. They'll have to tend to the girl later; the others are waiting for them.

Jim sighs heavily, taking of his cap to give his bleach blonde, puffy hair a scratch, almost sweating after being so worried.

"Hey man," Jim said as he caught up to David, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Look dude, I know you are worried as much as I am, but the girl is fine. I'm sure that she's found herself in a safer spot." If this is Jim's way of cheering him up, it's not working. David's eyes narrows as he looks at the reassuring fool, doesn't he know they got an elevator to catch?

"What brought this on?" The plumber asked, why did he even bother?

"I can just tell man, I think you're the most worried of all." Is Jim right? The plumber is worried and mad on the inside, nothing more and nothing less.

"Hn, you think so huh?" He said huskily, slight turns his head back forward. "Well, I don't think that talking about my feelings is going to help us at this point." The plumber walks on after that unnecessarily brief conversation. He knows what his feelings are, but there are other important things to be worrying about. Jim watches as the plumber walks ahead of him again, shaking his head as he puts on his hat.

"Didn't have to be so cold…" He follows suit, heading to the elevator room to meet with the others are, waiting for the two of them.

_1F Elevator Room_

"Alright, the elevator should work now." George finishes with the computer across from the door and walks to the other end of the room where the others are, waiting by the elevator. He stops for a minute as he hears Alyssa's shouting in anger at the Cop holding his hands up in surrender.

"You're infected?" The woman glared while she yells at the grinning fool. The doctors sigh, guessing by the looks of it, she is the only part of the group that didn't know until now.

"Now calm down, Sweetheart," Kevin said, holding his hands up. "There's no need for an up-burst. Yeah, I'm infected, but there is still hope." He kept a grin on his face the whole time while talking to her, despite her glaring at him.

"You should've told me this sooner!"

"Meh, Didn't seem important at the time." She is amazed that he isn't the least bit worried about the fact that he's infected by a zombie virus; he seems not to take this seriously at all. "Besides, we're making a cure for my problem, there's nothing to be worried about, babe." Alyssa sighs at his optimism, she wonders if he'll live long enough to keep up his cheerful personality. The reporter crossed her arms with an annoyed look on her face, she is obviously mad at him, but there was a hint of concern from her voice, almost as if she actually cares for the fool. Not in an actual lovey dovey kind of care, it's too soon to lose a part of this team after they have made it this far, that's what she wants to believe.

George had almost forgotten about telling the others about the cop's infection. Speaking of, the cure that was in Peter's notes will save him, that is, if they get to it in time. He only has two anti-virus pills left, hoping that the first one would last a little longer.

David and Jim enter the room to join the good, but the subway worker has a concerned look on his face.

"Your back," Cindy greeted, only to see Jim's expression, hinting her concern that something went wrong. "What's the matter? Did something happen?"

The young man rubs the back of his head, not sure how to break the news that Yoko is unresponsive at the moment.

"Yeah, um, Yoko officially went MIA on us." He explained.

"The hell do you mean she's MIA?" Mark questioned.

"Like I said man, we went to check on her and she didn't say a word to us."

The group felt that bad news would be heading their way, now a young woman who is own of their own is apparently missing. Cindy seems to be the most concern of all, she wants to believe that Yoko is alright wherever she is, but what if she's not. She has right a mind to go look for herself, but she is afraid that she might put everyone at risk.

"Is this...true?" She asked with worry. Jim stayed silent as he doesn't know any other way to break it to her. The waitress takes the silence as a yes, she sulks her head down. "W-what's going to happen now?" George feels bad for the missing woman too, but there is an important task they need to be doing at this moment. He approached the concerned woman and tries to cheer her up.

"Cindy, I'm sure that Yoko is alright," He assures her lightly. "Right now, we have to do something important. We'll have to worry about her later." Cindy lifts her head at the doctor, looks as if she is on the verge of tears.

"B-but..." Kevin decides to interrupt Cindy's state of doubt.

"Cin, I know it's tough, but we have to do this." He said while scratching his bandage, George sighed as he told him a hundred times not to touch the infected wound. The waitress slowly nods as she just going to accept the current situation; they need to make the serum for the virus and the quicker it's done, the faster they can save Yoko.

"O-okay..." She said as she smiles sadly. George returns a smile of his own, now that that's settled, they can commence with the plan.

"Alright, now the computer could only access three floors," George explained to the group as he points to the elevator. "Two floors leading to two basements, and one going up to the third floor. I guess we have no choice but to check out the basements in teams." they all knew that it might come to splitting up for the same cause. If it is a chance to find what they are looking for, then they'll have to take it.

"Ah, I somehow knew you were gonna say that doc..." Kevin said; rub the back of his brown hair. "I'll be on the team Alyssa is on." He gave her wink, earning an irritant groan in return by the reporter. All joking aside, George decides that he'll take the B2 Floor along with Kevin, Alyssa and Jim. The three remaining individuals will take B4, and they are the team that is descending first.

"We can do this...we have to." Cindy chanted to herself as the elevator door opens. she turns to the turn team. "Be safe, ok?" She said her farewell; join the others as she enters the elevator, taking one last look in front as the door closes.

_B4F Corridor_

The door opens and the three survivors exits to find themselves in a corridor. They advanced forward, to be greeted with a window on the side of the wall, Cindy first tried to see through, but it was to clouded for her eyes to view what is beyond there. She can hear a slow whirring sound like a machine makes.

"Hmm, this is a little bit strange..."She commented as she gave up with the window, this is a confusing secret.

"A little bit strange? That doesn't begin to describe what's weird around here." Mark said, slowly walks on with two of his partners behind him. a door stand before them now and Mark is the first to open it.

_Access Waterway_

The Survivors is standing on the edge of the platform as they eye the waterway below them. everything is suspiciously quiet. Mark drops down first; the waterway is dry with no signs of water or any other life. The old man gently takes Cindy's hand and guides her down off the platform, being the gentleman that he is. After the descent, Cindy looks forward on where it this pass leads them, it's a short way down from where they are standing, but something doesn't feel right. She thought that she heard something at the end of the waterway, which made her body cringe.

"What is it girl?" Mark asked, noticing her concerned expression then saw that she is looking at the short pathway. He thought that he heard a sound, moving along the pavement.

Everyone remained silent, but slowly pressed forward. They cannot go any further down the waterway, because the rest of the way is blocked off by metal bars. The only out is another platform that looks accessible, so they treaded carefully to the edge.

They stopped as they heard a low hissing noise, snapping survivors into action. Mark posed with his handgun, while David whips his pocket knife, and Cindy holding her gun up to her chest. They were only inches away from the platform, holding their breath as they hear the hissing cease. Suddenly, a shadow moved from behind the bars, and two elongated sticks jerk themselves from between the steel bars.

The survivors jump backwards in responses, taking in the view of what's before them. The 'sticks' belongs to a peanut shaped body that is exposing its belly. The brown peanut hissed as it finally bends down to show its face, revealing to be what no one expected-a spider. This spider is the biggest the survivors have ever seen, probably caused by the same virus turning people into zombies. Luckily for them, the only thing that is keeping them from it are the bars.

"My god...it's huge," Cindy said in awe of what she is seeing. She can see that the spider is desperately waving its hairy arms, trying to get them. "It's a good thing that it can't get us…"

"Amen to that. Let's go." Says Mark, as they are safe from the spider's wraith. The arachnid did not cease to struggle, even after the survivors were not close. They climbed up the platform, ignoring the hisses and from behind the bars. After that, they descended on some stairs, only to come across an opening that they can continue onwards.

_BF4 Old Subway Tracks_

The survivors are now in a giant subway station area that is in the clear of hostiles. On their left, is where the tracks seem to end, where there is a giant, gaping hole that nothing can get across. What caused the hole is a complete mystery, probably a result of some kind of explosion.

Since they can go to the left, they decided to go right instead that'll lead them into a tunnel.

_BF4 Old Subway Tunnel_

In the tunnel, it isn't exactly empty. As soon as they entered the tunnel, they are greeted by three corpses laying on the tracks. Two of them look like subway attendants, but looks like they have already reanimated before. They could tell, because they have bullets riddled on the their stomach and torso. That must have been a courtesy to the third corpse. This guy is different from the others, as he is wearing military-styled gear.

This fellow is wearing a combat-helmet, while wearing a green long sleeved shirt with a vest on top of it. Green camo pants and black boots make up for the rest of the gear, but something caught their eyes. The corpse is laying on his front, exposing his back. There is a patch on the back of its vest, revealing to be the emblem of Umbrella. What in blazes is a umbrella soldier doing down here? It can't be for something good, Umbrella has been nothing but bad news as of late.

The soldier doesn't look zombie-ish, but they can see a bullet hole right on the side of his neck. There is also a bite mark on his left hand, so he must have committed suicide rather than becoming a zombie. The sight and smell of death applauds Cindy the most, as she turns her head to not look at the bodies any longer. She thought that she'd be used to seeing death, but it's sad to see that people have to die because of the creatures around the city.

The only thing of interest is what is laying by the soldier's side. It's a Assault Rifle, still looks to be in good condition. David is the first to pick it up , pulls the clip out to check the ammo. It's half way full, but it's better than an empty gun.

"It's half empty," He said as he looks at the rifle. He is the only one in this group without a reliable firearm. But before anything was said or done, they hear a slamming noise that sounded close from where they group is standing. On the left side of the tunnel, there is a door that is a little further from where they are. The closed door is being pounded on the other side, something is trying to break through.

"Damn it, what now?" Mark said, pulling out his gun from his hoister. The door was pounded on a few more times before it finally swings open.

The creature slowly walks into view, at first they thought is a zombie. It is a zombie, but something is different about its appearance. The zombie is in tattered business clothes, limping forward as it moves. Its fingers, on the other hand, have long finger nails that look like claws. It's skin is a deep, red color, like its blood flooding the skin. As soon as noticed the survivors with it's red glowing eyes, it snarled and growled at them.

"T-that zombie..." Cindy cringed at the sight of the red zombie. "It's different..." The creature is terrifying, one of the most frightening thing she's seen.

"But it can still die like all the rest." David says, deciding that he should try out the rifle. He is use to handling simple handguns, but for now, he has no other choice.

The red zombie then made a menacing dash at the survivors. The plumber reacted first and pulls the trigger, bombarding the creature with bullets. Then, it wasn't long before the running menace stumbles and falls on the ground. even though it is fallen, it still wouldn't give up as it uses its arms to crawl. Now that it's on the ground, it makes it much easier to it finish off.

Mark and David looks at each other briefly, it seems like the old man has the honor of shooting it in the head. The rifle ammunition needs to be persevered just in case, like if they face another crimson colored zombie.

Mark carefully walked up to the thing and shoots it once in the head. The body slightly twitches before it stills completely. It was lucky that they manage to gun it down before any damage was done. They never expected to encounter a super zombie; this is a problem if zombies can change.

"Damn, that just ain't right..."Mark murmurs, looking down at the zombie corpse.

"Do you think they are getting stronger?" Said Cindy, as she displays the possibility.

"Let's not think about it, we got somewhere to be." David simply said. Finding this rile in good condition was pretty lucky of them. If it weren't for this bad boy, then the red zombie would have killed them. Hopefully, this would be their first and last encounter.

Cindy said no more of the subject. It would be kind of pointless to talk about it, when they clearly have something to do. But still, it's gut wrenching to know that there are different monsters at every turn. They'll have to be extra careful, but when haven't they been cautious? The door that the zombie smashed through is open, so they are free to enter.

_T Shaped Passage_

Further on ahead of them, there is a fork in the passage way. It was more than empty, at the fork; there were dismembered bodies to be found. It didn't take a genius to figure out what was the cause. When they reach the fork, trying not to step on the mess, they see a map on the wall for them to see. The map contains the floor plans of their location. It seems like only two paths lead into the Emission Tower. The first thing they did is to go to forward first. It has a door, but discovered that it is locked.

"Hn, that was a bust…" David commented as he examines the locked door. Luckily, something else caught their attention. Down next to the wall is a crawlspace, probably wide enough for a human being to fit in.

"I think we could all fit in there," Cindy said as she goes to her knees to observe the crawlspace.

"Okay, there is no way I can fit through that tiny thing…" Mark commented. He isn't too big of a fan lying down and crawling. Maybe if he was a little bit younger, then this wouldn't be a problem.

"I don't think we have much of a choice. " David simply stated. Mark sighed as he knew that he is right. He can't afford to stay in one place for very long as they have things to do.

"Damn…" He sneered at himself in particular. Cindy is the first one to crawl though, greeted by a gust of wind on her face. She momentarily shields her face as she continues on. David waited until she completely through.

"If you want to follow, by our guest." He went in next, not wanting to get left behind by the waitress on the other side.

_Emission Tower Inside Wall_

David stood up, looking at his new surroundings as it looks to be the inside of a giant duct. Cindy's eyes wander the tower's inside, making her feel small as she felt like she is in a giant's stomach. The plumber, however, doesn't look impressed. His attention turned to the vent as he and see Mark coming through. He can squeeze through after all, but the old man still disliked it. Personally, he prefers a regular door.

Mark gets to his feet as he takes a look at the gap. "Ah hell, don't tell me we gotta get to the other side…" To his displeasure, the plumber nodded as he points to a narrow edge that they slide on. "Aw shit…"

"What's wrong Mark?" Cindy asked the old guard.

"I don't do well with heights…" He knows that he isn't in a position to complain, but there so much that a person could take. He can handle zombies, but he can't take the thought of himself going on a ledge while suspended fifty feet from the ground.

"Do you want to stay here then?" David asked. Marks shook his head as he made up his mind.

"No thanks, I think this is a good time to conquer one's fears." Now that everything is settled, they can finally move on.

The first step is taken by the plumber. He slowly sidesteps on the narrow ledge as he carefully shimmies along. The trip only took about ten seconds for a person to get on the other side of the platform. Cindy follows after him as she took her time. She turns her head to view Mark as he shimmies on the ledge nervously. The old man is doing fine so far, trying not to look down.

"Lord...let me survive this..."He said to himself while looking up.

"Come on, Mark, you can do it." Cindy cheers to the old man as he moves along. It did seem to help somewhat as Mark makes it to the platform, sighing in relief.

"See? That wasn't so bad." David said.

Mark was just glad that he didn't manage to slip and fall to the ground below. The guard wipes the sweat from his forehead.

"I would have to pray...that I won't do that shit ever again..." He then cut to silence when he heard a buzzing noise from above.

The buzzing sound not doubt belongs to some bees, but isn't sure if it is the same ones they met in the tunnel. They are not visible at the moment, but don't have the times to meet with the buzzing menace. They have another crawlspace to get to that is on this said as well, trying to get away from the flying insects before they arrive.

_Storeroom_

The group enters the next room from the crawlspace. This barely lit room smells rotten, like something died in here, but it wasn't worse than anything they've smelled.

"Ugh," Cindy gags as she pinched her nose. "Why does it stink in here?"

Upon further investigation, they found a body of another one of the crimson skinned zombies. This one happens to be female, with a tattered research coat and black hair. So far, it doesn't appear to be moving. There are several bullet wounds on its chest and seem to be messing a left leg.

"That's why," David confirmed. They probably don't have to worry about this one attacking them.

There are currently two doors on different ends of the rooms. There is one that's locked on this side, not sure about the other one that on the other side of the room. The closest door is now unlocked by turn the lock on the door handle. Now they can go through there, which leads them back into the T-Shaped Passage. Now there's the business of the other door. It could lead them to somewhere if important. It's worth a try, but they have to hurry as time is of the essence.

_Power Supply Room_

The trio makes their way into the room, only to find some kind of generator cramped with this tiny room. They walked right up to the machine as they saw a half-lit panel. Beside the panel is a monitor that views a room they haven't been in. It looks to be a giant elevator lift, but it doesn't seem to have any power for it to work. Now, they are smart enough to know that the power needs to be on to activate the lift. It seems that they are really glad that they have taken this route first. Had it went the other way around, they'd be wasting precious time and energy.

They just have to get the power running by working this panel. It seems to have sixteen individual buttons, only about 4 are lit.

"Um, so any of you done this before?" Cindy asked as she looks at the panel. Both men shook their heads, none of them ever seen a panel like this before.

"But it seem simple enough," Mark said, rubbing his chin. "Let's just give it a try."

Cindy is the first to try one of the buttons, specifically the third button on the last vertical row. One button on each side of the third instantly lit up, which mean that whatever they press, the squares around it will activate.

"Ah, okay, I get it now…"The waitress confidently responded as she now figures out what to do with this. It's just like a puzzle, not a difficult one for someone like Jim can handle. "This kind of reminds me of a computer game, except without the computer." It seems like the waitress has everything under control. It took her a while, but eventually she solved the puzzle after a mere thirty seconds. The squares are all lit up and the elevator looks to be in working order now.

"Good job, girl," Mark pat the girl on the back.

"Oh…no problem," she bashfully replied. "I got to tell you…I was a little bit nervous. I thought that I was going to slip up…" She felt relieved that she has become a big help. Now that's done and over with, there is still the matter of getting to that lift.

_T-Shaped Passage_

The trio walked out of the store room and found themselves back at the passage. Their destination is quite obvious, the other side of the passage to the ladder at the end. They walk past the grisly scene, trying not to look down at the bodies. Despite surviving out this long and have seen pretty scary stuff, Cindy is still not use to horrible sights like this. It must have days since all of this has started, if she makes it out, she'll probably have nightmares about this. The things that creeps her out the most are the see through windows on the side of the hall. The room beyond the glass is so dark, that it's very hard to see what's inside. It almost feels like they are being watched, whether it's there or not, it complements the silence of this area.

They reached the ladder, looking up at the hatch which is fortunately open. David decides to go on ahead to see if everything is in the clear.

_Emission tower access passage_

The plumber peers his head from the entry to see if there's anything. So far, the only thing that's here are a couple of rats. He finally gets to the top, holding the assault Rifles close to him as he pressed his back against the wall. He looks over the corner, and once again, the halls are clear. He does see a single door on the other end. He went back to the opening and motions for the other two to climb up.

This is becoming at too easy. Despite that for far in the last few minutes have been peaceful, it's nothing to celebrate. Sooner or later, they'll have to fight with what they got.

David waits patiently as the other two made it up and joins him. There's nothing else to do than to move forward, but then hears a noise coming from the other end. On the other side of the door, a loud sound is muffled by the closed entrance. No doubt that the elevator is in the next room.

_Emission Tower Lower Part_

A load siren blazing throughout the giant room, listening to this long enough would make a person's ear pop. Fortunately, the trio will not have to stay here for more than 20 seconds. They trek around the circular path as they finally made it to the entrance to the lift. The gate opens before them, exposing the interior for them to get in. The only option is to go up to the tower, and to hope that this little journey would be over and done with.

_Emission tower elevator_

The instant the button was pressed, the elevator started to move. The lift is carrying the survivors up, and already things seem out of place. As they progress, they notice that something unusual is sticking on the walls. It looks to be a wax-looking substance; they couldn't get a good look as the lift is almost dark with red lights.

"W-what is that stuff?" Cindy shivers as she seems disgusted of the substance on the walls.

"I don't know…But it looks like we're going to find out at the top." The Plumber answered as he looks up. He could see that they are getting near and near, so he slings the rifle on his shoulder to be ready for anything.

_Meanwhile..._

_Back square_

Nicholai is standing in a safe and secure position on of the roofs across the parking lot. This is a good place to set up, this task that he is assigned to must have no mistakes. In his hand, he arms himself with a Heckler and Koch PSG-1. Though he will not be using the actual ammo, instead attached a small missile like device to it. Everything is set, now all he has to do is wait for the team to come to raid the university to find what they are looking, mainly this so called creation that the rogue scientist created.

It wasn't long before he is being contacted again. "Are you in position?" The contactor said through the radio transceiver. Nicholai decided to answers it, picking it up and putting it near his mouth.

"Affirmative, waiting on you." He relied as he eyes the building across from his spot.

"Copy that, we are now in the vicinity. Expected arrival in 10 seconds." That's all he needed to hear. They should be close on campus grounds about now.

"Understood, over and out." He cuts the transmission as he sighs. He wants to get this done as quick as possible, he has other plans that he needs to be doing. His thought are interrupted by the sounds of gunfire that sounded close. Too close as a matter of fact, that he can hear it clearly. He looked to his left where the entrance to the truck lot and saw rapid flashes of light and shouting. They came after all, but they are under attack by something that's gotten them riled up, no mere zombie is worth the time, so what is attack them? He decides to stay in his position, as he doesn't want to be part of the onslaught.

"So...it has begun..." He whispered to himself.

_Emission tower B1_

What seems like an eternity, they finally manage to reach the top. The lift stops at last and the gates open for them to enter the complex. The loud siren is still blazing through the first floor, and it's not going to stop anytime soon. As soon as they gotten off the lift, they were now inside of a laboratory, but it hardly looks like it. The walls and ceilings are covered with the waxy substance they've seen coming up from the elevator. This time, the wax has been constructed to look like the inside of a bee hive. They saw the giant bees in the tunnels, and they have managed to enter inside of their lair.

Now that they are here, the first thing to look for is the V-Poison, the reason that they made this little trip to the tower. They don't have much time, the bees are not present, but they will be soon.

"Damn, the hell happened here?" Mark questioned as he looks around the hive.

"This looks like a bee hive...scary..."Cindy said in a low voice.

"We don't have time to enjoy the scenery," David said, as he walks a little bit a head of them. The trio makes their way left as they are being watchful of the bees and the V-Poison.

They walked on the walkway, near the bee combs that are empty for the time being. On the way, they discovered a body that happens to be inside of them. Only the upper half is inside while the lower part is hanging from the outside. It seems like this poor soul wasn't fortunate enough to escape. There is one thing that caught their attention. In the victim's right pocket hands an object that looks like a vial. Curious, David is the first to approach to take a better look. He digs into the pocket to pick up the vial, and observe it. He takes a look at the label and shows it to the others.

"It seems like our friend here held something special." Mark said as he looks at the vial.

"Is this...the V-Poison?" Cindy asked, knowing the answer to her question. Indeed, the label indicates that this is the vial that they were looking for.

After all this time, they finally found what they have been looking for, but there's no time to celebrate. They can hear buzzing sounds above them despite the blaring siren. The giant bees have returned and is not pleased their home is being invaded.

"Shit, we gotta get out of here!" The plumber exclaimed. he quickly puts the vial in a secure place in his front pocket as the group begins to flee. As soon as they ran, the bees gave chase. They flew at a decent speed, trying to catch up with the human trio. The survivors raced up the stairs to get to the platform above, while trying to dodge the bees after them. They reached the platform, only to be greeted by a single door. With no tie to loose, David quickly opens the door, allowing the others to go before him. "Hurry!"

_Emission Tower Station_

After everyone got inside the room, the plumber quickly close the door behind him in the nick of time. He could here the bees slamming against the metal door when they were about to strike. They are relieved that they have made it to a safe place, unless the bees find their way from a vent.

They didn't think of that possibility as they are just glad to get away. More importantly, that they now possess part of the cure. David takes it from his pocket to see if it's in one piece. Fortunately, it's undamaged, they cannot afford for the vial to break.

"Is everyone alright?" David asked, eyeing his teammates trying to catch their breath.

"I-I'm okay,"Cindy answered.

"I'm alright, by a miracle though..." Mark Replied, bending over against the wall. "All this running, I'm surprised I didn't collapse."

The bottom line is that everyone isn't hurt, and they need to keep it that way. Now they just have to go back into the college building and into the laboratory. Before they did anything else, they heard muffled gunshots. The sound came from outside the other door, they are wondering what is happening.

"Now what?" The waitress spoke up. If they what to find out, they'll have to look themselves.

* * *

Finally...geez louise. Sry this took so long, but it was worth it. Next chapter contains the other getting P-Base...which i hate in the game...See ya soon, my lovelies! xoxoxo


	13. Decisions, Decisions part 3

There, it has been along time and I finally decide to get of my lazy butt to continue this. This time it is getting P-Base…which okay I guess.

Team P members:

Kevin

Alyssa

Jim

George

I have made this as simple as I can, but it wasn't easy. Hope you enjoy it though.

-Outbreak Girl

* * *

_BF2 Elevator Passage_

The four survives exit the elevator and enters the passage. It appears to be a giant garage that are housing boats that looks to be in bad shape. There are fences that separates them from the boats, but that's not why they are here.

There doesn't seem to be an exit of some kind. All they could find is a sewer entrance with the cover removed. Luckily, the ladder is intact.

"Ugh, not another sewer..."Alyssa sighs as she complains a bit. She was hoping not to relive the experience from way back of day one.

"Damn, do we have to go in there?" Jim questioned, looking down.

"Yep," Kevin replied as he is the first to climb down.

_West Waterway_

Kevin descends into the sewers, landing into water. The water way is luckily well-lit for him to see and empty of any hostile threats. He looks up as he motions the others to come down. "It's okay. The coast is clear."

He takes a quick look around the water way. His right is being blocked by a gate, so that's a no-go. The right leads deep into the waterway and hopefully to the right place out of here. They other three survivors made their way down one at a time.

The cop leads them through the linear path through the tunnel, so far so good with them. There is a nagging feeling that they are not really out of the blue. The water is not clear enough for them to see through, and there could be something that could spring up. It didn't happen as of yet, but remembers to stay alert. Their path is interrupted by another gate, but there is a door that they can go through without difficulty.

_East Waterway_

Moving on, they came across what appears to be the end. Straight forward would lead them into a dead-end, but on the left is a ladder that leads to a corridor.

"It looks like this is it. That wasn't so bad." Kevin commented on the short journey through the waterway.

"Man, don't jinx it!" Jim warned in an almost hushed voice. "We are in a city full of zombies. Something always goes wrong."

Kevin sighs as he shook his head. "Calm down, dude. Let's just go on." He pats the man's shoulder. George is the first that ascended up the ladder, followed by Alyssa. As two of the survivors goes up, Jim looks the other way from the others as he looks at nothing in particular. That is when he noticed something strange. He slowly moves away from the cop to check the dead-end of the tunnel. Kevin notices this quickly, eying him. "Jim?"

Jim has a terrified look on his face at what he is seeing. From the water, a body surfaces, clearly a zombie. However, this one seems different. It is a female zombie that has blood-red skin, Its eyes are glowing white that shines through the shadows, and dangerous looking finger nails that resemble claws. There is a reason to be afraid, this is a new and hostile foe that could tear a victim to shreds. The crimson zombie took notice of Jim and Kevin, growling and makes a screeching sound.

Alyssa and George couldn't believe what they are seeing. Jim instantly hides behind Kevin as he drew his .45 at the zombie.

"Aw shit!" Jim started to panic as the crimson zombie rushed at them. The cap fires a two rounds into its left arm, but still charges at them. The two quickly moves out of the way from the swipe of the monster's hand. It growls as it turns around to face the two survivors. By the look on their face, they did not expect for the crimson zombie to run.

"Damn it!" Kevin swore as he prepares to fire again. However, it clicks as he realize that his clip is empty. "Son of a bitch!"

"Look out, man!" Jim cried as the zombie charges directly at him. Its hand motions down at the cop's head, but luckily he caught it just it time. He is now struggling with the monster as it threatens to bite either the cop's neck or face.

Jim shakily backs away from the scene as he doesn't know what to do. He is bare, plus he doesn't want to be face to face with the crimson zombie.

"Jim!"

The sound of his name caught his attention as he sees George drops from the ladder, then aiming his gun. "Move out of the way!" He warned the sub worker, whom heeds his warning. The doctor pumps a few bullets into the creature's back, which is enough for Kevin to duck out of its grasp while it is stunned. The cop races towards the ladder.

"Go!" He shouted as they began to climb. George decides to hold his ground to by the others time as they ascend. He has the idea of shooting it in its legs to slow it down. As the zombie recovers, it once again rushes towards its intended victim, but the doctor was quicker. The zombie's kneecaps was shot, sending it to fall into the water.

George waste no time as he climbs up the ladder before the zombie recovers again. Reaching up at the platform, he gives a sigh of relief as he made it. Kevin gives an appreciative pat on his shoulder.

"You saved my ass, doc. Thanks a lot." He grins as George just nods. His hands are shaking just a bit as he is still getting the grip on handling a gun. What he did was simply out of pure luck.

The survivors curious looks down as the crimson zombie recovers from its injury, running up to the ladder and screeching madly. It appears that like its predecessor, it doesn't have the brain function to climb, which is fortunate for the survivors. They decide to leave it be as they venture forth in the corridor.

"Fascinating…" Said George in a low, almost hushed voice. "It must have been the virus mutating their bodies." Jim frowns as he heard the doctor's comment.

"That's just great. What else could go wrong?" He is going against his own advice about being jinxed. A door awaits them at the end of the corridor.

_Passage A_

A fork pathway lies before them and in the middle is a map hanging on the wall. It's something that they can work with to find where they need to go.

"Where do we gotta go?" Jim asked as he looks over the map. Luckily, George seems to have an idea.

"The Management Office." He suggested as he points to the location. "If I recall from the notes from Peter, it should have a generator for the base we need." The others agreed without a second thought. They need the reagent quickly. The went left on the fork as they walk through the silent passage. It is pretty eerie around the area as they venture on. Alyssa is slightly ahead of the group, which would be a bad decision as she isn't armed. She caught something ahead in a corner.

She is the first o investigate as she realize what it is. "Oh my god…" She looks in awe as she picks up a new weapon. "it's a Grenade Launcher."

"A what now?" Jim asked in a shocked expression. Alyssa just smirks as she grips the weapon.

She now the weapon in her arms securely as she cannot believe her luck. Now she believes that nothing will stand in her way. The other men accept it, as Jim only slouches as it was finders keepers. He only wish that he could have something like that. Its back to business as the found a door that label the name of the room they are searching for. The door isn't locked thankfully as the went in.

_Water Works Management Office_

The office is a mess, but not entirely ruined. Blood can be seen on the wall, but no bodies are seen. A table can be seen in the middle with scattered contents and papers. There is a generator machine that is at the end of the table. The doctor thinks that this machine is what makes P-Base.

Kevin spots a small, tube-like case at the end of the table and picks it up. The tube is empty, but he feels that this is important. George took notice of the case in Kevin's hand. "Kevin, can you hand it over please?" He asked and the cop obliged. He hands George the case as the doctor inspects it. "Yes, this is what we need-" Then he stops, indicating that something's wrong. "Damn."

"What is it, George?" Alyssa inquired as she looks at the case. George gives his reply.

"It's no good. The seal to the reagent case is gone." He puts it down on the table beside him. "We cannot use it on the machine without it, otherwise it'll be useless." The others seems to be annoyed of the thought of a search, but it is the only way to get it done.

"Damn man," Jim grumbles as he turns to the door with a red light over it. "How's about we start over here?" He points to the door and gives a small tap, which indivertibly opens it slightly. He jumps back, expecting something to pop, but didn't happen.

"Well, why not?" Kevin shrugs as he pushes the door all the way to see what's behind it.

_Water Tank_

Standing at the doorway, he comes face to face with a walkway that's surrounded by a pool. Above the left side pool looks to be an observatory. Of course, there is no one watching them from there. Straight ahead is a computer terminal that probably the cop doesn't know what it is for. He takes a few steps forward in as he looks at the clear looking water.

The others follow suit as Kevin walks along the walkway to the terminal to investigate. Beside it is a door, but a fence is standing between it. They could also see a path that goes to that door, and it's somewhere in the facility. There is a monitor that shows the exact door that's blocked off. A quick search resulted in no case seal.

"This will be a pain in the ass." The reporter commented as she crossed her arms. She sighs as she watches the doctor use the computer to unlock the door. He believes that this will aid them a step further to reach their goal.

"Is that it?" Kevin asked and George nodded in response.

"Yes, that door is probably on the other side of the passage. We have to get moving." They all nod as they start to walk on the pathway. Alyssa and Jim are already on the other side. As Kevin and Jim begins to walk, they didn't notice that there is something lurking in the water.

Suddenly, something sprang from the water and landed in front of the cop and the doctor, which made them jump back. This creature looks almost similar to the mutated monster back in Umbrella's underground lab. However, this creature has amphibian features, looking more like an blue frog standing on it's legs. Because it is hunched, it's hard to tell of it's height, probably roughly about the same height of it's reptilian counterpart. The monster turns it's attention to the closest human beings and starts to croak, expanding it's red chin. Kevin and George starts to put distance between them from the monster, it's red chin starts to deflate and launches forward.

Before the Cop reacted, George suddenly moves in front of him.

It used it's head to perform a head butt, resulting in smacking into George's stomach and sending him backwards into Kevin. Both men landed on metal, slow to recover as the creature slowly begins to stalk towards them. It suddenly screeches as it's skin begins to sizzle badly. It was all thanks to Alyssa as she aimed at the creature, finally able to use the Grenade Launcher that's loaded with acid rounds.

Just for good measure, she fire another round as the creature turns to her. The acid is boiling the monster alive as he falls on its back, violently spasm until it lays silent.

Kevin groans as the doctor is laying on top of him, not moving and inch. "Doc?" He shakes him a little to get a response. The wind was knocked out of the doctor from the impact, his body felt limp against him, hoping that he isn't dead.

Alyssa and Jim rushes towards them, checking on the doctor.

"Aw shit man, check his pulse!" Jim suggests in a panic. Alyssa took his advice as checks the pulse on his wrist.

"I can feel it, he is still alive." She assures both of the men and they sigh in relief. Kevin carefully lifts himself up along with hoisting George with him. He lift the doctors arm over his shoulder for support as he intends to get back to the office. He takes a quick notice as a handgun drops from the doctor's jacket and hits the ground. He picks it up and returns to give George full support.

"Come on, let's get back." He ushers them. Jim decides to help as lifts George's over arm to his shoulder. Fortunately, they are not being attacked by another amphibian on the way.

_Water Works Management Office_

George is carefully placed in a chair as they let him rest. He has taken a beating still unconscious for the moment. Kevin sighs as he looks at the body. "Damn it George, why'd did you have to move in like that?" It was brave of him, but cost him injury. He is hoping that he would be alright, but there is something important. The thing is, they can't just sit around and wait for him to wake up, there is not time to waste. Alyssa puts a hand on her hips as she couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Dammit! This is getting us nowhere," She stated as she is slightly irritated. "I don't know about you, but I'm going to the other side. If the case isn't there, then I'm going to kill someone!" She doesn't regret being angry. Then the cop pat her back firmly and grins.

"You can't possibly go alone without me right?" The reporter looks up at him, still irritated, but couldn't disagree.

"Okay, fine," She shrugs his hand away as she looks at Jim. "Now, Jim, you're gonna stay here and watch the doctor until we get back. Can you manage to do that?" It should be too hard for him to do and he nodded.

"Man, that's the best idea I ever heard. Piece of cake." He gave a thumbs up. Meanwhile, Kevin looks at the gun that George had and looks over to him.

"Sorry Doc, I'm gonna have to borrow this…"He said in a apologetic tone. He doesn't have any option as his precious .45 is empty and doesn't want Alyssa to do all the work. He turns to Alyssa. "Ready for action?" She only nodded and ready to exit the door.

_Passage B_

On the right side of the fork passage of the Passage, there is a yellow door that they didn't explore until now. The two survivors is very cautious of their surrounding as they don't want anything to pop at them. All there are is random junk that they don't need. Because they do not need any of this stuff, they just continue forward.

_Underground Tunnel_

The survivors found themselves on a platform above a pool below them. Alyssa shivers slightly as there is a replay about the amphibious monster she killed. She doesn't want a surprise like that, even though she has a powerful weapon in her disposal. She takes a quick look at the tunnel and can see the other side. There is also a platform that seems far away, but doesn't believe that it is unreachable. Kevin takes a look as well, rubbing his chin for a bit before giving a quick nudge.

"Hey, standing still isn't gonna get us closer." He reminded her as he gave a quick smile. The reporter only huffs as she suddenly walks from him. He didn't mind her demeanor; he is just looking after her.

_Water Purifying Facility_

Once again they have arrived on a platform that surrounds another body of water. This one seems a bit larger than in the water tank. Kevin whistles as he is impressed. "You think a pool this big would be great for a party?" He thinks out loud.

"If it weren't for the zombies that's around, then it probably would be." This made the cop smile as he turns his attention further on the walkway. Something strange caught his attention, two rectangular capsules that looks large. Alyssa took notice to the capsule as well. "The hell are those?" Wanting to take a closer look; one of looks to be in bad shape as it's laying on the side. The other look pretty intact as nothing looks broken.

It had a small window that she can easily look into and decides to take a look inside. So far, she doesn't see anything, but she gasp in shock and horror as something came into her view. It caused her to back into Kevin as he holds her steadily. "Oh my god…it's one of them!" She shouted as she is referring to the monstrous amphibian from earlier. She realize that this is where they came from, the first one came from the damaged tube.

This worries her as they other one is still active inside. She saw it clearly as it moved it head and its mouth. The cop didn't have to approach to know that she is telling the truth, it is alive in there. The creature then used its head to smack against the glass, only successfully to crack the glass. It then started to thrash around its chamber for a bit then cease.

The top is suddenly flew open as the creature smashed its way to freedom. The creature lands on its feet as it croaks, turning to the survivors' directions. Both of them raise their weapon at the beast, and open fired. Alyssa fired first, but she missed when the creature jumped forward into the air. Despite this, Kevin aimed and fired a few rounds at the descending creature, but it didn't seem to stop it from coming down. It landed in front of them and attacked the cop by using it's slimy hand to knock him away. It was powerful enough to knock him back four feet backwards. It then used its other arm to do the same to the reporter, successfully knocking her back as well.

The knock back caused her to become separated from her weapon, sliding until it collided with the wall. As she tries recover, only to have the creature pin her to the floor, all the while opening its extending mouth.

As Kevin shook his head trying expel some of the dizziness, he heard a scream that sounded close by. He realize whom it came from. The monster has her in its mouth, her whole upper body portion is inside while her lower part is struggling. Its head is upward, trying its best to swallow her whole. "Alyssa!" The cop scramble to his feet and charges at the beast. He tackles its stomach, making it spit out its intended victim on the ground.

The cop rolls away from the monster, leaning against the wall. The monsters then turns to Kevin as it starts to speed up its pace as it goes to give him a head butt. The cop was quick to move out of the way as it slams into the wall instead. It while it became winded, Kevin looks behind him, seeing the Grenade Launcher that Alyssa dropped. He made a mad dash towards it as the monster recovered and lumps towards him.

Kevin quickly grabs the weapon and turns to point at the approaching monster. What he didn't expect that it had plans on devouring him as it opens its mouth, but instead clamps down at the barrel. This is the perfect opportunity to pull the trigger and let it taste acid.

He smirks as his index indeed pulls the trigger and the round flies inside and out of its head in the back. It flew back from the blast, the inside is melting completely, plus suffering from the gaping wound it received. It didn't have the chance to have a reaction as it is on the floor and lie still.

Lazily dropping the gun on the floor, he took a quick whirl to see the reporter on the ground, laying near the edge of the pool. He scrambles over to her as he hopes that he isn't too late. He kneels down as he lifts up her upper body, shaking her as he tries to get her conscious. "Alyssa! Alyssa!" He tensed as she didn't respond at first. The reporter coughs, Kevin eased his tension, relieved that she is alive.

"Ugh, w-what happened?" She asked as she looks up to the cop. He only smiled goofily.

"You want the long or short version?" She blinks as she slowly looks behind him to see the corpse of the monster and it suddenly came to her.

"Gross!" She turns out of his grasp as she looks over the pool's edge, quickly scooping up the water and splashing it on her face. Never in her life she has been so disgusted as being stuck inside of a frog's mouth.

After she believe to have gotten rid of the frog's stench, she huffs as she stands up. "I never want to experience that again…" She shivers.

He pats her shoulder in assurance. "Thankfully, you don't have to." Alyssa turns to him she couldn't help but to give a small smile.

"Thanks," She nods in gratitude. If it wasn't for him, she would've been gobbled up by the amphibious menace. "Now where is my gun?" The points to its exact location she goes to retrieve it, not before looking at the monster and give violent kick to its side.

Now that has been taken care of, they have somewhere to be. They can see the door, but once again being blocked by a fence.

Then something has caught the interest of the reporter, there is a gap where a bridge is suppose to be and leads a short distance to a small platform in the middle of the pool. She gained Kevin's attention and points to the platform. "Hey, I got an idea," She said. "That looks to be a bridge terminal, you can get over there and use it to make things easier." The cop blinks at her as he scratch his head.

"Wouldn't it be easier if we could just swim to the other side?" Kevin pointed out, which only made her frustrated.

"Because I can't swim!"

"Whoa, calm down, sweetheart." he lifts his hands in surrender. If she can't swim then what would it hurt if he could do a simple task and draw the bridge. "Alright, I'll do it just for you." He nods as he knows the perfect idea to get across. Above him is a pole that he can shimmy across. "Be back in a flash." He gives a wink as he hops up, successfully grabbing it firmly.

It was years since he have done this, has done this since he was a kid in a playground. His arms are strong enough to move along the pole easily, probably because of muscle memory. It is indeed a short distance to the middle platform, and he got there because he is focused on getter there. At the end, he let go and lands on his feet.

He rubs his hand together as he searches and found a terminal that'll control the bridge. "Okay, we are in business." He could only see two buttons and one of them could activate the bridge along with a lever. He figured that he should press the green button and pull the lever down. It has done something after all as a walkway slides from its slot to connect with the other side. He turns as another one did the same beside him.

Alyssa patiently watches as the walkway formed a proper bridge at last so she can walk across. "Thank god…" She whispers to herself as she walks to meet with the cop.

"See? No problem." He gives a small thumbs up, looking at the second bridge to lead them at the other side. "Let's go." He is ahead as he reach to the other platform. On the side, there is a ladder that lead to an open hole up on the ceiling. There is a possibility that it leads to university campus. "I think this is a short-cut." He guessed.

"Good, because I don't want to go through that sewer…" Alyssa murmurs. She is getting sick of seeing water and doesn't want to go through it in the sewer.

A small path is before them, taking them to the door that they want to go.

_Quality Assurance Testing Room_

There are multiple cords that are entwine on the floor coming from the various machines against the wall. A computer terminal is seen, but non of the monitors seems to be offline. However, there is nothing of interest that are here in this room, so there is no choice but to move on.

_Underground Tunnel_

They are back in the tunnel as they are now on the opposite side of it. Here, there is a corpse of a man that is leaning on the railing. However, it look different from the ones that they've seen. It little to hair can be seen as it looks like it was spit out while digesting in a stomach. Both of them could smell the putrid Oder still lingering in the air. It doesn't take a genius to know who the culprit happens to be. They then ignores it at they move to the door that looks familiar. It is the same door that George unlocked, which means they are close.

_Water Tank_

They have returned to the water tank, actually the inside of the blocked off path. Turning the corner, they come face to face with a high platform with the observatory above. They would have an easier time to get up if it wasn't for the ladder being damaged beyond repair.

Kevin test the height as he gives a jump and fails, not being tall enough to reach it. "Damn it, now what?" He ponders, Thankfully, Alyssa has a solution.

"Give me a boost." She said as she points up. "Then I'll pull you up, alright?"

The cop nodded as he kneels down to get on fours. "Okay, but be gentle." he winks at her again as she just rolled her eyes. Luckily for him, she is not wearing any stilettos. She carefully step on his back with one foot and she follows with another. Her weight is surely being felt as he holds the pose as best as he can until she lifts off of him. The reporter pushes herself up on the ledge, taking a bit of time before pushing herself up completely. She breathes a sigh as she is relieved.

Kevin is also relieved that they weight has been lifted. He stand and looks to if she is ready. "Ready, darling?" The reporter glares down at him as she hangs her arm.

"Hurry up before I change my mind." The cop gives a jump and Alyssa caught his wrist while his hand has hers. She use her other hand to get a sturdy grip as she tries to pull him up. Not wanting to let her do all the work, his other hand grips the ledge and pushed himself up.

"Whew, now that is team work." He gasped out as he pulls to his feet. It was a bit of a struggle, but managed to pull through. The door to the room is right there behind them. Without hesitation, they open the door that leads to a small station. The observatory window had been smashed and a body is laying on a chair at the end of the room. It is a old man that is wearing a white coat and a blue shirt and brown pants under it. As they gotten closer, they can see that there is a small gaping hole in the middle of his forehead. Kevin recognize what it is. "A bullet wound. This man was shot…"

To him, he doesn't look zombiefied. He didn't see any bite marks on the body, but it really doesn't matter. There is an object on the side of the chair leg, it is small, tubular shape that looks almost similar to the case from before. Alyssa picks it up, believing that this is the seal to the regent case.

"This is it." She confirms as she holds it up for him to see. He nods as they have no more reason to be in here. Now it is time to go back to the office where two other survivors are waiting. They exit the room as they look down at the pool.

"This will be much easier." Kevin said as he looks down at the water. "We're gonna have to jump."

The statement caused the reporter to whirl at his direction. "No, No! I am sick of water!" She protested. "I don't want to drop down there! Didn't you here me that I can't swim?"

Kevin smirks as he nudges the reporter close to the ledge. "Come on, it's just a nine foot drop. It is not going to kill us." He assures her as he hooks her arm. "Besides, all you need to do is hold on to me." All she did is roll her eyes. Does she really want to spend more time going back the way they came? After sighing, she gave in as she holds his arm.

"If you let go of me, you'll regret it." But first, she hands him the case as she decides to hold on to her Grenade Launcher close to she wouldn't lose it. He takes the seal as he promise that he won't let go of her.

"You worry too much. On three, one, two-" He counted to fast as he jumps from the ledge with the reporter in tow. They both made a splash then resurface, climbing on the walkway. He drags Alyssa up as she gasp for air and very wet coming up. She carries up with the help of the cop, still trying to breathe in air.

"Oh thank god I'm alive." She thanked the lord as she falls on her knees to recover. Kevin used his hand to slick back his wet hair.

"See? Was that hard?" She looks at him and glared.

"Shut up…" She stands as she pulled her wet bangs away from her face.

She tried not to look at the melted frog corpse that is a few feet away. Instead, she straightens up and slowly makes her way to the door. He follows her closely to make sure that she'll be alright.

_Water Works Management Office_

George is just getting back on his feet after waking up. His crest feels sore and a little bit painful, but he feels alright. Jim is relieved that the doctor woke up from unconsciousness as he goes by his side.

"Hey, man, you okay?" He asked as he hovers over him a bit.

George tenderly rubs his stomach. "Yes, I'm okay." Jim nods, but jumps when he heard the door from the Water Tank open to see two soaked survivors enter the room. They can see that George stretching his lower body a bit before turning to greet them.

"Hey doc, welcome back." Kevin greeted. The doctor raise an eyebrow, seeing them in they're state.

"I see you two went for a swim." He stated lightly.

"And its all his fault…"Alyssa nudged her head to the cop. She then moves to the lockers as she tries to find something to dry herself with.

"That's not all we did. We went on a scavenger hunt and found this." The cop shows him the seal for the regent case. This satisfied everyone in the room.

"Excellent," George nods as he points to the case on the stable. "Slide it inside of the seal." He instructed as the cop did just that. The case fits into the sealing tube securely and the next step is to put it into the machine. George stands on his feet, legs are in proper function but stomach is still sore from being slammed. He kindly asked for the regent case as he will take it from here. "I'll handle this."

Kevin nods as he gives him the tube. "Are you sure you're okay George?" He wondered.

"Yes, I'm alright." He assures him as he moves over to the machine and puts the tube inside one of the slots. There is a computer on the table that connects to the regent machine and used that to let it work. Everything looks proper so it should work correctly. The machine came to live as it fills the tube with gray liquid, which is the base regent. "This is it."

After the process, he takes it out of the machine. Everyone looks at the regent case as their task is now complete.

"Good, we should get moving to meet with the others." George said as he puts the case inside of his coat pocket.

"Aw man, I-I don't wanna go back to the sewer…" Jim shakily says. "Remember that zombie on steroids back there?" Ah yes, the crimson zombie that they had to escape from. Probably still lingering in the waterway.

"We don't have to," Alyssa responded. "We found a ladder that'll lead us right to the surface." She found a towel in right in one of the lockers and using it to dry her hair.

She generously hands it to Kevin as he gives a smile in gratitude. Before he dries himself, he approached the doctor.

"Hey, I kinda borrowed this while you weren't using it." He hands over George's handgun to him as he almost forgot to give it back.

"Its okay, I'm sure it was more useful to you." He smiles lightly as he receives his gun. The cop grins in return as he dries himself off.

Now that they have completed their task, it is time to go back to the upper levels and go to the lab to make the serum. There is one more ingredient left and will have to do everything in their power to get it.

* * *

I have finally updated this story. I am so happy that I did for all of you readers, and I will continue to do so until the end. Hugs and Kisses XOXOXOXOXOXO


End file.
